


Huellas ||Sterek||

by Zay_raM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amenazas en Beacon Hills, Deaton es el emisario de la antigua manada de Talía Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek tiene celos de Jordan, Derek tiene el nombre de Stiles en su piel, Derek tiene un bloqueo de memoria, F/M, Good Alpha Laura Hale, Jackson y Lydia no son pareja, La familia Hale está muerta, La manada Hale está compuesta por Scott y Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Manada alpha, Romantic Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: Después del incendio de la mansión Hale, Derek y Laura intentan rehacer su vida con los pocos pedazos de alma que le quedaron después de la tragedia. Sin embargo, Derek seguirá buscando a la persona a quien lleva escrito en su piel, esperando a que las palabras que tanto le repetía su madre fueran ciertas.¿Qué pasará cuando Derek descubra que tiene que regresar al lugar del cual había escapado para ser feliz?———➣ Sterek Soulmates AU
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Aclaraciones

En el universo Soulmate, o almas gemelas, en el que se realiza esta historia hay que aclarar algunos puntos antes de dar comienzo.

➣Las personas que tienen un alma gemela, lo descubren porque el nombre de la otra persona se les grabará en la piel:

➣Sin embargo, esto no es al azar; sólo funciona con las personas que hayas conocido en lo largo de sus vidas.

➣Las letras de los nombres se manifiestan a partir de la adolescencia (como si la pubertad te trajera esta ventaja), y al cumplir la edad en donde biológicamente se es adulto, el nombre estará totalmente escrito.

➣El alma gemela puede estar en cualquier lado, esperando a que la conozcas.

➣Cuando conoces a tu alama gemela, tienes opciones. Puedes elegir estar con ella, o puedes rechazarla. 

➣Si rechazas a tu alma gemela, el nombre se irá borrando con el tiempo hasta que desaparezca; sin dolor, sólo con un vacío que no se llenará. Y no aparecerá otro nombre que ocupe su lugar.

➣Lo mismo sucede cuando tu alma gemela muere; sin importar si la aceptaste o la rechazaste. El nombre se irá borrando hasta que ya no quede nada, excepto el vacío, y la tristeza (dependiendo de la persona).

➣Esto es obvio; el alma gemela puede ser hombre, mujer, o de sexo indefinido (según se clasifique la otra persona), sólo depende de quien sea la persona que elija tu alma.

➣Ser alma gemelas no siempre son parejas románticas, a veces las personas prefieren ser amigos, o simplemente el apoyo del uno en el otro. Habrán casos en donde personajes serán almas gemelas, pero aún así tendrás sus propias parejas aparte. La base fundamental de ser almas gemelas, es entenderse el uno al otro y ser su apoyo incondicional.

➣El nombre que se grabará en la piel siempre será el primer nombre de la persona, y no será ningún apodo; sólo el que se le fue dado al nacer. Y el sitio en donde se marque es al azar, puede ir desde un dedo, hasta la cara, o las zonas en donde la ropa ocultan la luz del sol.

Y entre otras tantas cosas que se irán añadiendo con el pasar de la historia. Pero por ahora esto es lo que hay que saber. 

Cabe destacar que este apartado no es tan importante y que no tendrá gran impacto en la historia, pero aún así, es importante conocerlo, ya que lleva como una especie de guía para no estar tan perdidos en esta historia. A pesar de todo, no soy experta en estos temas, me guío más por el omegaverse, y aún así prácticamente soy una novata.

Hay detalles que tal vez se me escapen, y en caso de que eso suceda, son bienveneidxs a expresar sus ideas y a aportar al tema; sin embargo, ello no cambiará la trama de la historia ni afectará al resultado final o los acontecimientos que se hayan planeado; solamente ayudarán a pulir los detalles y atar algunos cabos sueltos que no encajen con a descripción.

Así que, supongo que eso sería todo en este pequeño apartado. O al menos eso es lo que se tiene por ahora.

Espero que disfruten ♥


	2. Mieczyslaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo realmente es del año pasado (2018); recuerdo que no lo quise publicar hasta no tenerlo totalmente acomodado. Y al fin, después de un año lleno de desafíos (creo xd) por fin lo traigo hasta aquí ♥

El otoño siempre había sido atractivo para los neoyorquinos; pasear por el Central Park y ver como sus árboles sanos y enormes cambiaban de color con el paso de los días, era un espectáculo que a todos les encantaba. Y es que tenía su encanto, la forma en como el pasaba al ocre y luego al marrón, la manera en como se desprendían sin dolor y caían con movimientos suaves y ondulados; la maravillosa naturaleza haciendo su trabajo frente a miles de espectadores.

Pero para él, que venía de una cálida tierra cubierta por el calor del verano, era mucho más novedoso. California tenía buenas playas, era cierto, y el condado en donde él vivió tenía el bosque más hermoso que se pudo haber pedido para crecer. Explorar cada trecho entre los árboles, llenos de ese olor tan puro y suave, con el roce del viento en su espalda fue lo que le dejó un hermoso recuerdo de la tierna infancia; hasta que el fuego arrasó con todo. No hubo nadie que pudiera escapar de las maravillosas e impotentes llamas peligrosas del incendio en la mansión; los gritos se elevaban al cielo junto a la luz y los lamentos. El olor a madera quemada, a tierra chamuscada, y a carne, fue lo que se le grabó en la memoria.

No podía pensar siquiera en regresar a lo que antes solía ser el lugar más feliz del mundo para él. No sin rechazar la idea entre escalofríos estremecedores. Por eso estaba ahí, en medio de una caminata por el Central Park, junto a la sobreviviente del incendio de la mansión; ambos maravillados con las frescas brisas que pasaban y agitaban los árboles desnudos del parque.

El café era algo que extrañamente le disgustó desde que llegó a la ciudad. Nadie sabía prepararlo tal como a él le gustaba; o tal vez era, que sólo podía beberlo si fuera preparado por las manos de su madre. Por eso tomaba un poco de chocolate, a pesar de que nunca fue muy fan del sabor dulce de este.

También estaba otra cosa que extrañaba, la cual nunca le había dicho a nadie. Y era la compañía de los demás: de sus primos, de sus tíos, de sus padres, de sus amigos. Hasta de los amigos de su hermana menor, los cuales le agotaban la paciencia con sus cosas de niños; pero, que no daría él por volver a verlos y saber que están bien, que están sanos y que están a salvo del peligro. Desde que había huido, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Estaba en ese momento de la adolescencia en donde comenzaban los cambios, la transición de joven a adultos; y entre eso comenzó a dibujarse las letras del nombre. Oh sí, la antigua leyenda que regía a todas las personas del mundo, o al menos a las personas que vivían en California; aquella que te decía cual era el nombre de la persona que estaría junto a ti en los mejores y peores momentos de tu vida.

El nombre de la persona que acompaña a tu alma.

Él se acordaba de todas esas veces en las que se rió del tono solemne de su mamá al explicarle lo más básico de la tradición. No era una ceremonia nupcial, ni tampoco era un ritual pagano a algún Dios impío. Era meramente tener el conocimiento de que hacer cuando se te dibujara el nombre de una persona, ya saben, para no enloquecer en el proceso.

Como todo buen niño curioso, siempre se había preguntado si la persona que le tocara compartir su destino sería alguien al azar. Como si él estuviera en ese momento en Beacon Hills, y su persona destinada estuviera en Yakarta. Pero su madre rió contra sus dudas bien infundadas. En ese entonces ella resumió el proceso para que él lo entendiera en ese momento.

«El nombre que tendrás en tu piel será de la persona que cuando conozcas, sepas que es para ti... Porque no puedes amar a nadie que nunca hayas conocido, ¿no te parece?»

Y eso fue suficiente para él en ese entonces; estaba conforme con saber que no tendría el nombre de alguien al azar que viviera al otro lado del mundo. Sólo por eso, accedió salir de su casa y conocer a muchas personas, con la esperanza de que un nombre se le grabara en la piel.

Pero nada pasó durante mucho tiempo. Miraba, conocía, hablaba con las personas, pero parecía ser que ninguna era suficiente como para que se le grabara en la piel; así que terminó por creer que eso era mero alboroto de personas fanáticas del destino. Luego, su madre volvió a decirle que el nombre se le grabaría cuando tuviera cierta edad; y profundamente en él, le dio esperanza.

Lo más triste no fue que no se le haya marcado las letras del nombre; porque en realidad si había sucedido. Sino el hecho de que cuando por fin iba a decirle a sus padres, lo único que encontró en la mansión fue una estructura consumida por las llamas del incendio que le marcó más fuerte el las letras que apenas empezaban a aparecer en su piel.

— ¿Cómo crees que estarían nuestros padres? —salió de sus ensoñaciones con la voz de su hermana. Ella a diferencia de él, si podía tomar café; aunque seguía haciendo muecas— Ya han pasado seis años... ¿a veces no los extrañas, Der?

Extrañar era una palabra muy pequeña.

—Ya conoces la respuesta, Laura —le respondió, evadiendo las palabras que no quería pronunciar— Siempre ha sido la misma...

Laura comprendió que no hacía falta seguir hurgando en la herida.

— ¿Y cómo va tu nombre? ¿Ya se dibujó completamente? —Derek miró sus manos. El tema de la escritura del nombre en su piel había pasado a segundo plano desde lo ocurrido en el incendio; y sólo Laura se había dado cuenta que las letras comenzaban a escribirse en el antebrazo, como si la hubieran hecho con una quemadura que un fierro ardiente— ¿Sabes quien es la persona?

Derek no quería responder. Sabía de primera mano que el nombre que Laura tenía escrito en el tobillo era de una persona que había fallecido en el incendio. Era por eso que no estaba ya tan visible en la piel, porque había comenzado a desdibujarse. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales no le hablaba de ello tan seguido; no sabía como podría reaccionar.

—Sigo sin saber quien podría tener ese nombre tan raro —rió un poco, como tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente— Y ni siquiera sé pronunciarlo.

Laura lo miró interrogante. Derek sabía que ella iba a levantarle la manga de la chaqueta de cuero y le haría derramar el chocolate; así que se lo bebió rápidamente. Ella sonrió, y sin necesidad de emplear la fuerza de hermana mayor, le levantó la manga y ahí vio el nombre.

« Mieczyslaw »

———


	3. Beacon Hills

El frío de la calle le calaba en la cara, la cual tenía enrojecida e irritada. Sus labios estaban rojizos, como las cerezas de los pasteles de la panadería que siempre frecuentaba Laura. 

Ese día no quiso llevarse la bufanda de lana que le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, más que todo porque la había usado para limpiar la cocina sin darse cuenta; y gracias a ello estaba pagando las consecuencias. Tenía las puntas de las orejas rojas y calientes, mientras que el aliento se le manifestaba en una nube blanca. Definitivamente, la próxima vez tendría que estar más atento a lo que hacía.

Pero era raro, porque Derek muy pocas veces se distraía. 

Laura siempre se quejaba de que era más una máquina gruñona que una persona, porque la perfección al llevar varias ideas al mismo tiempo era algo que ella carecía. Pero esta vez, falló estrepitosamente; porque tomó la bufanda en vez del trapo de cocina y limpió el desastre que había en la encimera.

Tal vez todo tenía que ver con la llamada que recibieron en la llamada. Venía de California. De Beacon Hills.

Un nombre que habían tratado de olvidar con todo ese tiempo en New York. Y que a pesar de todo los seguía como una segunda piel a todos lados.

Laura era una de las últimas Hales, la que quedaba en el puesto a liderar la familia y los negocios que su madre había dejado tras su descenso; los cuales ella no tomó. Tal vez era por eso, porque necesitaban a la responsable Hale para que diera la cara y continuara el legado familiar. Porque ya habían pasado seis años de luto, y era más que suficiente.

Derek arribó al apartamento que tenían en New York, en Manhattan, y se dio cuenta que estaba cálida. Seguramente Laura ya había llegado y puso la estufa eléctrica a calentar el frío lugar. Porque no solo era frío por las bajas temperaturas, sino por la falta de personas que pudieran llenarlo. Era frío, porque carecía de esa hermosa calidez familiar que tuvo la mansión Hale.

—Ya llegué —se anunció mientras dejaba las llaves en el plato de metal cerca de la puerta— ¿Laura?

—Aquí Derek, ven. Necesito que hagas algo por mi —Derek se quedó en medio de la puerta de entrada confuso. Laura muy pocas veces reconocía que necesitaba ayuda, en especial de Derek, no después de— ¿Vas a venir?

Derek dejó de lamentar —como lo hacía últimamente— y caminó sin prisas hasta la habitación de su hermana. Estaba iluminada con el blanquecino color de las paredes y la luz amarilla de la lámpara del techo; no tenía mucho que pudiera decir que era la habitación de ella; estaba ambientada más como una habitación de huéspedes, con la decoración neutral que tenía cuando la habían comprado hace seis años. Era todo tan blanco, que parecía más una sala de hospital que una habitación de una persona.

Sin embargo, en la cama con sábanas azules estaba una maleta abierta, con ropa regada por dentro y por fuera la cual caía en el suelo. Tal vez la única pizca de color entre todo ese mar de blancos y celestes pálidos. ¿Por qué Laura estaba haciendo una maleta?

—Necesito que me ayudes a doblar la ropa, todo tiene que caber en la maleta —Laura caminó hasta el armario y siguió sacando prendas de más colores, dejando los ganchos regados por el suelo— Tenemos un límite de equipaje, y la otra maleta es para ti... ¿me estás escuchando al menos? 

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Derek comenzó a doblar la ropa, siguiendo los pasos mentales que recordaba haber seguido en un tutorial de youtube. Laura lo miró con el ceño fruncido; no le gustaba la idea de tener la ropa arrugada después del viaje, más que todo con la forma en como Derek doblaba.

Laura reaccionó a la pregunta, y notablemente se le pudo ver el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al hablar; esa fue una gran pista para Derek, quien dejó de doblar la ropa y se quedó observando fijamente a su hermana. Esa mirada que cargaba Laura sólo la había visto una vez; y fue cuando le había preguntado sobre sus padres después del incendio.

—Regresaremos a Beacon Hills —murmuró más para sí mismo, en un tono que más allá de ser de duda, era una afirmación absoluta. Temía que eso fuera a suceder; pero no podía seguir yendo contra la corriente— ¿Aceptaste ir, así sin más?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —gruñó inmediatamente escandalizada. Como si Laura fuera ese tipo de personas que no tiene respeto sobre los recuerdos— Me opuse rotundamente; y aún me sigo oponiendo. Pero Derek, tenemos que regresar; ya no podemos seguir huyendo. Los Hale no huyen. Recuérdalo.

Y claro que Derek lo sabía y lo recordaba todos los días. Pero aún así era muy duro. No se imaginaba caminando a los alrededores de la casa incinerada que una vez fue el mejor lugar en donde pasó su vida; era como si la familia de un condenado a muerte pasara por la horca en donde lo habían colgado. Los escalofríos esta vez eran más por la potencia del recuerdo que por el frío.

—Ahora, apúrate Dek, tenemos que tomar un vuelo —Derek salió de sus ensoñaciones. ¿Tan rápido se irían?— Tus ropas (y las mías, obviamente) no se doblarán solas.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo nos queda? —Derek siguió doblando la blusa carmesí que tenía entre sus manos. Esa prenda fue la primera que Laura se compró después del incendio; estaban caminando por el Times Square, y entre el gentío de personas que transitaban las calles, Laura logró divisar una tienda que exponía en sus vitrinas un hermoso conjunto veraniego. Pero la blusa fue lo más le llamó la atención— ¿Días?

—Horas... —le corrigió con ese dejo de arrogancia que tenía cuando ella sabía algo que Derek no— cuatro, en realidad. Pero el aeropuerto no está tan cercano; así que muévete.

Así que Derek, con una expresión pálida, asintió y siguió doblando la ropa para que encajara en la maleta de su hermana, la cual no era tan grande. Era más el desastre de Laura que el del propio Derek.

←•→

El vuelo fue lo más fácil en todo lo que tuvieron que atravesar. Más que todo cuando ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en todo el trayecto de New York hasta California. Esa sería la primera vez en la que Derek dormiría tanto tiempo sin tener las usuales pesadillas que le quedaron después del incendio; y todo gracias a que estaba rodeado de personas.

Sin embargo, cuando aterrizaron en California, parecía ser que el peso de la atmósfera le hubiera caído en los hombros por primera vez. La cantidad de recuerdos y familiaridad fue tan abrumadora, que alguno de los vio blanco por un momento antes de marearse completamente.

—Supongo que aquí estamos —murmuró Derek después de recuperarse de su mareo. El sol seguía siendo brillante y el ambiente se sentía fresco por la agradable brisa que agitaba los árboles. Estos eran verdes y sanos. El otoño no atacaba a este lado del país tan fuerte como lo hacía en New York.

Laura asintió a las palabras de su hermano. Estaba concentrada buscando a alguien que se le hiciera conocido; pero no se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie; después de todo, su contacto le dijo que estarían esperándolos a que llegaran, mas no hablaban de que alguien iría a recogerlos. Suspiró un poco decepcionada y caminando junto a Derek salió del aeropuerto hasta el estacionamiento. 

Que agradable fue para Derek observar lo vacío que estaba ese sitio; le daba una excusa para mirar a Laura y convencerla de irse de nuevo por donde vinieron. Pero, a los lejos se veía una silueta negra, de lo que sería un genial auto. Auto que se acercaba cada vez más hasta donde estaban ellos dos. Era un camaro negro, hermoso y lujoso, brillante y despampanante como sólo podría serlo un auto de ese nivel; Derek se quedó observándolo fijamente, parecía serle familiar entonces.

Cuando se estacionó frente a ellos, salió de el una figura alta y conocida para ambos. Un hombre, con cabellos castaños y la piel un poco tostada por el sol; cargaba una sonrisa en los ojos, de añoranza a algo que no ha visto por tanto tiempo. Laura fue la primera en reconocerlo.

— ¿Peter? —preguntó estupefacta— ¡Peter, eres tú!

Prácticamente soltó sus cosas y corrió hasta los brazos del hombre que había estado junto a ellos durante toda su vida. Su tío Peter, el hermano de su madre Talía.

Él la abrazó con un sentimiento tan embriagador que hizo que las lágrimas de los tres salieron un poco. Las sonrisas no faltaban; mucho menos los abrazos. Derek estuvo primeramente un poco reacio a abrazar a su tío; pero le venció todo, y se permitió ir a los brazos de su tío y abrazarlo como cuando era un pequeño muchachito.

Seis años que no pasaron juntos era una brecha enorme; y más aún cuando ninguno de los dos sabía que su tío seguía viviendo.

←•→

Durante el viaje en el camaro, las palabras no fluían de la forma quisieran. Era callado, y un poco tenso.

Derek se quedó mirando fijamente a su tío después del abrazo, y se dio cuenta que había un nombre dibujado en el pliegue de su cuello, donde corría internamente la sangre en su vena yugular. Se estaba desdibujando, pero era muy distinto a como lo hacían los nombres de las personas que fallecían; este se veía como si las letras las estuvieran borroneando, como si la pinta se hubiera corrido. 

Eso significaba que Peter había rechazo a esa persona que pudo haber sido su alma gemela. Después del rechazo, lasletras comenzaban a volverse ilegibles, como las letras de tinta que se corren cuando les cae agua al papel, y despuéscomenzaban a borrarse poco a poco. Al final la piel quedaba tersa, como sinunca hubiera pasado un nombre por ella; pero quedaba sensible, con la sensación parecida a la sanación de unaquemadura.

Derek comenzaba preguntarse que había sucedido con Peter como para que peste hubiera rechazado a su alma gemela; desde que tenía memoria, su tío era una de las personas que —aunque lo negara— anhelaba a su alma gemela.

— ¿Alguien más... —comenzó Laura con duda en su voz— digo, alguien más está...?

— ¿Vivo? —preguntó Peter— No. O al menos eso creo. 

A ambos le cayó la noticia como una roca en el estómago. 

—Me enteré recién que ustedes dos estaban en New York. Después de salir de salir del hospital, habían muchos cabos sueltos, y entre esos su paradero... Los llevo buscando desde hace tres años —Peter alejó los ojos del camino un momento y observó a sus dos sobrinos— Si que crecieron —les sonrió con la misma calidez que ambos extrañas; sintiendo un revoltijo en el estómago— Ahora cuéntenme, ¿qué tan frío es el Central Park en otoño?

Fue ese el momento en donde los hermanos comenzaron a hablar sin tensión.

←•→ 

Derek sintió un jalón todo el rato en el nombre que tenía escrito en el antebrazo. Era como un pequeño pero constante piquete que le daba ansiedad. Pasó todo el trayecto del viaje en el camaro tocando el borde de las letras, tratando de aliviar la inquietud, pero hubo un momento en donde no soportó más la tensión del piquete y se subió la manga con disimulo. Aún en la oscuridad dentro del auto, podía ver claramente el nombre enrojecido, como si tuviera una reacción alérgica. 

Las letras nunca habían reaccionado así antes, o al menos no así durante los seis años que había pasado. La primera vez que se sintió así de incómodo y ansioso fue cuando comenzó a formarse la M en el antebrazo. ¿Qué quería decir la molesta y tediosa sensación de que pequeñas agujas picoteaban su piel con ocio?

— ¿Qué te pasa en el brazo? Pareciera que quieres arrancarte la piel con las uñas —Peter, oh Peter. Por supuesto que él se había dado cuenta de la impaciencia de su sobrino, más que todo porque estaba al lado de él, en el puesto del copiloto— ¿Quieres un ungüento o algo cuando lleguemos?

Derek negó. Lo que quería era saber que le pasaba a su piel.

Cuando llegaron hasta la casa de Peter —quien se supone que vivía en unos apartamentos— descubrieron que Laura dormía profundamente en la parte trasera del auto, acurrucada en un rincón con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza descansando en el asiento. Peter quería cargarla hasta su habitación, como cuando era una pequeña; pero ya había crecido, y a pesar de que tenía fuerza suficiente como para poder levantar... bueno, el punto es que no quería incomodarla más de lo que estaba con los roces innecesarios, así que la despertó.

Era gracioso ver la mirada desorientada de Laura cuando despertaba, como si se hubiera despertado en un lugar distinto y estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por adaptarse. Pero aún así, con el fantasma del sueño sobre sus ojos, se dio cuenta que a Derek le sucedía algo.

Pero no lo mencionó. Sólo le dedicó una mirada algo preocupada mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba a los edificios. El nombre le picaba cada vez más, como si estuviera acercándose a una fogata y su piel sintiera el calor de las llamas. Estaba notablemente más ansioso.

Peter abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba todo oscuro y silencioso. 

Encendió la luz que estaba cerca de la puerta, y la sala se iluminó. Sin embargo, más allá de estar sumida en silencio, no estaban solos.

—Les dije que no se aparecieran por aquí —Peter alzó la voz un poco, estaba molesto— ¿Pueden siquiera escuchar algo más allá de lo que dicen su propia estupidez?

—Te escucho a ti, que es igual... así que no puedes negar que no presto atención —esa voz... Derek sintió que el nombre le quemaba. Soltó un pequeño jadeo de dolor y se llevó la mano izquierda hasta donde estaba el nombre— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes visitas?

— ¿Puedes venir a molestar otro día? No puedes dejar a Scott sin niñera. —el tono burlón de Peter hizo reír al otro muchacho.

—Scott está entrenando con Allison, ya sabes, cambiamos de turno —el chico se fue acercando hasta la puerta y por primera vez fue visible para los otros Hale— Oh, si tienes visitas.

El chico era larguiducho, envuelto unas cuantas capas de ropa estampada con motivos de superhéroes; tenía la piel pálida, bonita y repleta de pequeños lunares que parecían infinitos, los cuales le daban una belleza delicada y casi exótica. Sus ojos eran castaños, claros y expresivos; parecía ser un ciervo en medio de la ciudad; y esa sonrisa, carente de maldad, fue lo que le hizo a Derek caer poco a poco en la ensoñación de creer ver a la perfección. Era como ver una luz castaña reluciente, cálida y familiar; aunque no lo conociera, o al menos, no lo recordara.

Era tan... bonito. 

—Hey, soy Stiles. Un gusto —les saludó con un asentamiento de cabeza.

—Laura Hale —le dijo la chica, un poco seca pero sin ser hostil. Stiles sonrió un poco nervioso.

— ¿Y tú, chico grande? ¿Tienes nombre? —Stiles dirigió su mirada a Derek, quien seguía mudo e impresionado. Su brazo se sentía ardiente, como si las llamas del fuego más ardiente del infierno le envolviera el antebrazo hasta dejárselo reducido a huesos y cenizas.

—Derek Hale.

Stiles entonces pareció tener un leve estremecimiento, y se tocó inconscientemente el antebrazo derecho.

En ese momento, pareció que todo desaparecía. Y Derek no tenía ojos para ver a nadie más.

———


	4. Manada

El silencio era repentino en la sala de estar del apartamento de Peter. Después de que Derek y Stiles compartieran lo que parecía ser un momento privado en público, su tío rompió la conexión con una sonrisa sarcástica que iba hacia su visitante no deseado; entonces parecieron reaccionar y ambos dieron un paso a direcciones diferentes. Laura era la que veía todo con un gesto analítico, como ese que presentaba Batman al resolver un misterio en una escena del crimen.

No era posible dejar estupefacto a Derek. Laura lo había intentado desde que tenía memoria, y los intentos que fueron victoriosos podía contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano.

Sin embargo, ya que Peter no pudo deshacerse de Stiles, los cuatro se quedaron en la sala principal, viéndose unos a otros y evitando la mirada del otro.

Ahí era cuando Derek se preguntaba más que nunca por qué no se había quedado en New York.

—Peter —comenzó Laura—. Realmente ¿por qué regresamos?

Los tres hombres restantes miraron a la mujer de la habitación. Derek estaba confundido, no lo negaría; se supone que regresarían por asuntoslaborales con las empresas Hale... pero al parecer no... ¿De qué se estabaperdiendo Derek?

Peter, un poco incómodo pero no lo suficiente como para no responder, se acomodó en su lado del sofá. —Queastuta... —murmuró entre dientes con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa—. Hay problemas con la manada; y sólo el Alfa puede hacerse cargo.

Oh sí, la manada. Esa era una de las razones por la cual se inició el incendio en la residencia Hale. Resulta ser, que en un mundo donde existe la fuerza mística de las almas gemelas, también había un pequeño espacio para los seres sobrenaturales. Específicamente los lobos.

Era curioso para Derek creer más en los hombres lobos que en las almas predestinadas. Pero por más falta de confianza que le tuviera a alguna de esas opciones, no podría anular el hecho de que existieran y que las dos estuvieran tomadas de las manos.

Laura suspiró agotada; después de la muerte de su mamá, ella pasó a ser el Alfa de la gran manada Hale. Aquella que regía todo el condado y el estado de California.   
— ¿No pudiste encargarte tú? Si me negaba a asumir el cargo, era lógico que el lobo vivo más cercano fuera a tomar las riendas —Peter de repente se tensó— ¿Peter?

—Espera —habló Derek por primera vez; los tres voltearon a verlo— ¿Él sabe de la existencia de los lobos? —señaló a Stiles. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, Derek sintió un tirón fuerte en el brazo y cortó la conexión de una vez; no podía seguir teniendo crisis con una marca que tiraba cada vez que veía a un muchacho bonito.

Stiles sonrió entonces, pero toda la inocencia se había esfumado. Era sarcástico, y tenía un deje de ironía en esos finitos y sonrosados labios; como si se estuviera burlando abiertamente de Derek —o todos los Hale— por saber algo que ellos no. Peter miró a dirección a Stiles, y colocó los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué sucede? —gruñó Laura con poca paciencia.

Entonces Stiles, con su sonrisa amenazante, hizo brillar sus ojos en un ámbar potente, como los rayos del sol. Derek enmudeció por segunda vez en lo que iba de hora —Laura seguía escandalizada por el hecho de que Stiles pudiera lograr en una hora todo lo que ella no pudo hacer en años—, y Peter suspiró.

—De eso es lo que hablo —hizo un ademán señalando a Stiles— Él es el problema... él y el otro niño.

Laura suspiró otra vez. Iba a ser una larga estancia en Beacon Hills al parecer.

←•→

—Déjame entender —jadeó Derek en lo que de hora— ¿Un idiota paseaba por el bosque... dos idiotas —miró a Stiles con el ceño fruncido; Stiles le devolvió una risa entre dientes— y se dejó morder por un Alfa desconocido que paseaba entre los árboles? —Derek se peinó el cabello hacia atrás— ¿Eso es lo que hacen los adolescentes en su tiempo libre? ¿Buscar peligro?

—Estábamos buscando un cuerpo, pero nunca apareció —se defendió Stiles— Y sí, ahora hay dos nuevos lobos en la manada Hale. Y uno es inestable. ¿Tienes alguna solución, chico grande?

Derek le gruñó molesto. Después de seis años y una experiencia horrible, se había sentenciado a olvidarse de todo; de su ascendencia de lobo, del nombre en su brazo, y de su rol en la manada Hale. Sólo era él y su hermana en una ciudad fría y llena de personas, fingiendo tener una vida que habían dejado atrás a la fuerza. Por eso no había usado sus dotes lupinos. Hasta hace cinco segundos, cuando le gruñó amenazante a Stiles e hizo brillar sus ojos zafiro.

—Derek —le advirtió Laura, un poco tensa. Su hermano no era del tipo que perdía el control— Compórtate.

—Eso es, chucho, obedece —se burló Stiles. Sin embargo, Peter miró al chico y eso fue suficiente para que se quedara callado.

— ¿Y qué saben del Alfa? ¿Alguien conocido? —Peter negó. Aunque Laura, logró entrever en la expresión de su tío; estaba ocultando algo— Bien, ahora dime ¿Cómo dejaste que todo esto pasara? —y esa era la expresión y autoridad de un Alfa; no había mucho que hacer para doblegarse a las órdenes de uno; y Peter no era la excepción.

—Estuve en coma por dos años. Así que fueron muchas cosas las que se me escaparon en mi tiempo de ausencia...

Esa era una buena excusa. Ahora Laura comprendía la razón de muchas cosas; como el hecho de que Peter no se haya hecho cargo de la manada. No era común dejar pasar el puesto de líder cuando se te aparecía la oportunidad; y tampoco el hecho de dejar entrar al territorio Hale a un Alfa desconocido que atacó a dos humanos inocentes.

—Stiles... —preguntó por primera vez Laura, mirando al jovencito que seguía callado. Élla observó atentamente— ¿Conoces al otro lobo?

Peter lanzó una carcajada seca. — ¿Conocerlo? Es como si fuera su hijo. Raramente verás a uno en ausencia del otro.

—Pero no está aquí —habló Derek.

—Gracias, capitán obvio —Stiles colocó los ojos en blanco. Derek siguió gruñendo. Pronto la sala se llenó de gruñidos por parte de los dos lobos que se comportaban como niños.

— ¿Hace falta que traiga los collares y los platos para perros, niños? —Peter se mofaba del comportamiento de ambos, en especial de Stiles, quien en un principio había dicho que él de comportaría como una persona civilizada aunque fuera un lobo— Aún tengo ese collar con la letra s; se lo iba a dar a Scott, pero creo que alguien más lo necesita.

Eso fue suficiente para que Stiles dejara de gruñir como si fuera un perro con rabia; sus ojos regresaron al hermoso color habitual castaño. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un rubor por la vergüenza; las veces que perdía el control eran por cosas que le sobrepasan casi astronómicamente; y estaba más que seguro que la rivalidad estúpida que nació con Derek era innecesaria.

Laura, por el contrario, parecía no conocer a Derek. O al menos, era como regresar al pasado y observar a su hermanito a través del vidrio del recuerdo. Podría ser un hombre físicamente y ser muy serio; pero aún vivía dentro de él ese chico burlón y alegre que quedó sepultado por las llamas de la tragedia.

—Bien, esto es incómodo —Stiles murmuró— Así que es tiempo retirarme. Un placer conocerte, Laura —le sonrió a la chica mientras se levantaba del sofá— Ciao, Peter —se despidió con un asentimiento— Chucho —y le dedicó una mirada burlona a Derek.

Stiles salió por la puerta de la casa y dejó a los sobrevivientes en una atmósfera callada e incómoda.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que alguien hablara. Y por milagro esta vez fue Peter.

— ¿Aún les sigue gustando la comida del restaurante de la esquina?

←•→

La noche en Beacon Hills fue de lo más extraña. Derek sentía que la escena que se llevó a cabo en el comedor era un mero sueño de su subconsciente; compartir una cena con su tío y su hermana mientras veían un episodio de Supernatural que pasaban de repetición en la televisión. Aunque, supo que no fue un sueño, porque no estaba su mamá riéndose de las referencias de Dean.

Laura no pasó por alto el comportamiento de Derek durante la tarde y parte de la noche. Estaba muy feliz burlándose de su hermano y repitiéndole el mantra de la manada que usaban para controlar a los betas jóvenes.

Alfa, Beta, Omega...

Derek gruñó todo el camino hasta la habitación que Peter le había cedido, con Laura detrás de él burlándose.

—¿Qué le pasaba a tu brazo, de todas formas? —interrogó Laura mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Desde que salió del apartamento en New York no le había dado tiempo de examinar su apariencia, y Derek seguía sus movimientos, como si al perderla de vista ésta pudiera desaparecer— Mientras gruñías y jugabas al cachorro malhumorado con ese chico, te apretabas el antebrazo con la mano; pensé que por un momento ibas a rasgarte la piel con las garras.

Era cierto; estaba a poco de quitarse la piel.

—Nada... —comentó evasivo— muy grave —y volvió a toquetear su antebrazo.

—Enséñame el nombre —pidió en una voz calmada mientras se cepillaba el cabello con los dedos. Derek parecía reacio a obedecer— Y no es una sugerencia. Es una orden.

—No soy un lobo rebelde que necesita ser amaestrado, Laura —añadió con una pizca de enojo tiñendo su tono de voz.

— ¿Seguro? Porque después de la demostración de control que nos diste en la tarde con el nuevo integrante... —Laura reprimió una risa, aunque lo hacía muy mal; sus hombros comenzaban a temblar, dando a entender que le costaba mucho mantener las carcajadas.

Derek estaba harto. Pero replicar contra el Alfa era algo que no haría, ni siquiera cuando ésta fuera su hermana.

Así que, cortando por la manera más rápida y tranquila, le extendió el brazo a Laura. Ella, más que complacida por su victoria, tomó firmemente el antebrazo y observó lo que tanto le había fascinado ver.

El nombre hecho con letras grandes y desprolijas, estaba pulsando en color carmín. Parecía que tuviera una reacción alérgica o que se hubiera restregando contra una enredadera de hiedra venenosa. Irritada y sensible, por lo pudo intuir gracias al jadeo que salió entre dientes de su hermano; supo de una vez que era lo que significaba todo eso.

Pero, como castigo al comportamiento estúpido e infantil de Derek en la tarde, sólo sonrió de esa manera que hacía cuando se burlaba de él internamente, y le soltó el brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Derek frunció el ceño y miró fijamente el nombre que parecía polaco. Verlo le llenaba el estómago de emociones contradictorias; como miedo y anticipación antes las esperanzas de un suceso posible— Laura, ¿Qué le pasa al nombre?

—Nada... muy grave —le respondió, citando las mismas palabras que le había dicho Derek cuando ella le interrogó— Échate ungüento y colócate hielo, te ayudará con la hinchazón y los tirones —entonces dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación— Será mejor que descanses; mañana tenemos un día largo y un pueblo que recorrer.

Laura salió de la habitación y dejó a Derek con la soledad de sus pensamientos. Estaba más que seguro que su hermana sabía que era lo que pasaba con el nombre y con todas las reacciones que había experimentado desde que estaba en el Camaro. Ya tendría una oportunidad de sacarle todas y cada una de las respuestas mañana, y los días después de mañana.

———


	5. Lobo Inestable

Era curioso la forma en que como el sol le daba un bonito enfoque al césped que estaba distribuido al azar en las aceras. Era verdoso y sano, aunque un poco tostado. Pero estaba limpio, y los transeúntes respetaban los espacios naturales que se infiltraban por el asfalto.

Una de las diferencias con los neoyorquinos, era que las personas de Beacon Hills tenían un sentimiento más cálido con lo que los rodeaba. Eran una pequeña población, en donde todos se conocían unos a otros; lo más común fue encontrarse con las personas se conocían y se detenían a mitad de la acera para hablar y saludarse.

Derek se sintió sorprendido al darse cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba este tipo de cosas tan familiares y ordinarias.

Después de pasar la noche durmiendo en el apartamento de su tío; Derek se levantó temprano en la mañana y se enfundó en sus ropas más ligeras y ventiladas. Empezaba a extrañar el calor de Beacon Hills y sus vientos refrescantes. No tenía un lugar concreto a donde ir; puesto que en su casa ya no había nadie que lo recibiera; pero si iba a ser parte de la manada Hale, otra vez, tendría que familiarizarse con su entorno y conocer —aunque sea de lejos— la población, otra vez.

Desde las siete de la mañana estaba caminando y recorriendo todo lo que conocía. Encontró la antigua secundaria en donde estudió y se graduó hace unos cuantos años; la recordaba con cariño y al verla, un sentimiento de nostalgia le acompañó durante todo el camino hasta que siguió de largo con la caminata.

No eran tantas las diferencias con la secundaria que recordaba; o al menos no por fuera. Seguía siendo ese edificio imponente rodeado de adolescentes energéticos y profesores conganas de jamás regresar a trabajar. Puede que uno de los detalles distintos que encontró fueran los estudiantes; más jóvenes y aparentando ser adultos a pesar de que solamente fueran niños.

Otro detalle fue el jalón que sintió en el antebrazo cuando pasó al gente del edifico. Era como si la estuvieran diciendo que tenía que ir dentro del edificio; para buscar algo. Pero Derek sabía que no tenía asuntos pendientes con nadie en esa secundaria; por lo tanto, pasó de largo hasta una cafetería cercana.

Era magnífico el olor a comida recién hecha en la mañana. El sol pasaba a través del vidrio de las ventanas e iluminaba el negocio, resaltando a la vista un lugar ambientado a la familia. Ese era uno de los sitios a los que iba con su mamá cuando no tenían obligaciones con la manada —o al menos, cuando estas eran tan ligeras que podía darse el lujo de comer con su hijo.

Sin embargo, los olores se hicieron desconocidos, y aquellos que recordaba con tanto recelo en su memoria, se habían esfumado como el vapor en el aire.

El estómago le hizo un ruido apenas perceptible cuando leyó el especial de la casa. Era una idea tentadora empezar el día comiendo unas buenas tortitas acompañadas de arándanos y miel.

Se encontraba leyendo la carta en ese momento cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo tan intenso, que le hizo despegar la vista las letras. Su brazo definitivamente estaba más rojo que el día anterior en la noche; y al verlo por debajo de la mesa, reconoció que el consejo de Laura no era malo.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse a alguien sentado frente a él leyendo la misma carta que él estaba leyendo hace diez segundos. Pero no era cualquier persona; oh no, por supuesto que no; era ese chico de ayer, el castaño irritante.

— ¿También quieres tortitas? Le diré a Eve que te dé un buen plato —la voz de Stiles le causaba escalofríos. Tenía cierta armonía en la entonación de sus palabras; aunque parecía que siempre estaba apurado y lleno de adrenalina; como si esperaba una pelea o una gran sorpresa. Derek descubrió que el muchacho no lo observaba, sino que leía la carta todavía— ¿O no quieres? Sabes, también hay otras cosas buenas que preparan por aquí. Los sandwiches de jamón de pavo con queso crema son deliciosos, los pasan por una tostadora que funciona de plancha ¿O era una plancha que funciona de tostadora? Da igual, no veo la diferencia; pero los calientan hasta que el queso se derrite. ¿Pero te gusta el queso? Oh, no lo pregunté. ¿Eres alérgico? ¿Los hombres lobos pueden ser alérgico a algo? Oh, el chocolate puede hacerte daño —Stiles de repente se sorprendió— ¡¿No puedo comer chocolate el resto de mi vida porque moriré?!

Derek miró a Stiles, quien se había enrojecido por semejante descubrimiento. ¿Cómo una persona puede hablar tanto sin asfixiarse en el proceso?

—Stiles —el chico dejó de murmurar acerca de lo mucho que apestaba ser un ser superior si no podía comer chocolate. Él lo miró, con sus brillantes ojos castaños tan expresivos. Derek se quedó un poco absorto antes de recordar que es lo que le iba a decir— Cállate.

Y Stiles cerró la boca de repente. Se veía un poco ofendido. Derek sintió que el silencio era raro después de escuchar la voz de Stiles.

—Veo que no eres una fuente de palabras —exclamó después de unos minutos. Derek seguía leyendo, en busca de algo para tomar y acompañar las tortitas— ¿Siempre eres así tan... silencioso?

Derek asintió sin verlo.

— ¿No hablas ni un poco? —Derek suspiró y encaró a Stiles. Éste parecía estar feliz por haber traído la atención de Derek— Ah, ya veo. Te comunicas vía gruñidos. Yo también puedo hablar ese idioma —se burló mientras lanzaba un gruñido bajo, audible para Derek pero no para el resto de los demás clientes de la cafetería— Te estoy diciendo que elijas el chocolate caliente.

Derek sintió que una sonrisa quería asomarse en su boca por semejante estupidez. Pero no era una sonrisa de burla ni sarcástica; era divertida, porque ese comentario de verdad le había causado gracia. Stiles pareció sentir el conflicto interno de Derek y sonrió por él.

—Por cada vez que te niegues a sonreír, sonreiré dos veces —y con ello sonrió una vez más, con los labios curvándose a un lado de su cara. Derek estaba un poco anonadado— Y bien, chico grande. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

— ¿Porqué te importa? ¿Trabajas aquí acaso? —escaneó con la mirada la ropa de Stiles brevemente. Estaba vez cargaba una sudadera roja, con la capucha echada hacia atrás. No tenía ningún tipo de uniforme o rastro de que trabajara ahí.

—No, pero conozco a las personas que trabajan aquí, y puedo hacer que te den un descuento —Stiles observó a alguien por encima de la cabeza de Derek y le hizo un saludo con la mano— Así que dime, ¿Te quedarás con las tortitas acompañadas de arándanos y el chocolate?

Al final, cuando una muchacha con un identificador en su camisa —Eve, la chica de la que Stiles habló— llegó, Derek asintió hacía Stiles y él ordenó por él. Fue un desayuno doble. Eve se alejó de la mesa con la orden y le guiñó un ojo a Stiles; éste le devolvió el gesto y se relajó en el asiento frente a él.

—Ella se muere por mí —le susurró a Derek, así como si estuviera contando un escándalo— Puedes verla suspirar por todo esto —se señaló su cuerpo con dramatismo y Derek soltó un bufido de burla— ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Stiles? —le cortó Derek; no es que no estuviera cómodo con la compañía del chico bocazas; pero le parecía de lo más extraño que de repente llegara de la nada y se comportara como si fueran amigos de toda la vida— ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?

— ¿Tan rápido te aburriste de mi hermosa presencia? —Stiles refunfuñó. Derek seguía con su estado impasible; su rostro se mantenía sereno y su ceño fruncido, como era en su estado natural. Sabía por el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Stiles que estaba nervioso, o ansioso en todo caso; y parecía estar ocultando algo. Hasta su olor lo delataba. Derek esbozó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa de superioridad ante Stiles; quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas un poco coloradas por el sentimiento de bochorno que muy pocas veces manifestaba— Te estaba siguiendo ¿bien? Desde ayer tenía muchas preguntas sobre todo este asunto de los... tú sabes; y pareces que entiende mucho sobre esto.

Derek asintió. Stiles le había dicho que eran dos hombres lobos; él y otro, y que su compañero era un lobo inestable.

—Así que necesitas ayuda... —Derek se echó un poco hacia atrás y se acomodó en el asiento amueblado en forma de cabina. Stiles se veía que era ese tipo de personas que no se quedaba con la duda, y que estaba dispuesto ir hasta el final con tal de saber todo— ¿Esto tiene que ver con el lobo inestable del que estabas hablando?

Stiles asintió.

—Anteriomente, a los lobos que no podían ser domados, se les expulsaba de la manada; se convertían en omegas, y luego morían a manos de los cazadores o de otros hombres lobos —Stiles se estremeció con la voz serena y grave de Derek. Parecía que estaba hablando de algo tan normal como si fuera literatura juvenil. Stiles pudo apreciar mejor al chico grande mientras se apretaba el antebrazo; parecía que le dolía— Eso era en caso de que los esfuerzos no dieran frutos; pero mi familia acostumbraba enseñarnos un mantra para el control. Puede que funcione si el lobo está dispuesto a ser ayudado, y controlado, claro está. De lo contrario... —y dejó la frase al aire. Stiles sabía a lo que se refería.

— ¿Podrías entrenarnos? Él necesita control, y yo necesito técnica —Stiles miraba fijamente a Derek. Ahí estaba una determinación que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Derek se sintió satisfecho con saber que no estaba tratando con un niño débil.

—Puede ser —le dijo, escondiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción detrás de sus palabras— Lo pensaré.

El desayuno llegó después de las palabras de Derek y ambos comieron en paz. Era espeluznante la forma en como a ambos le pulsaba el brazo al mismo tiempo; y con la misma intensidad. La diferencia era que Derek tenía el nombre ya escrito, y a Stiles apenas se le estaba grabando los astibos de la tercera letra en una caligrafía estilizada y legible.

←•→

—Recuérdame por qué estamos caminando por la ciudad sin ningún motivo —Stiles volvió a preguntar después de quince minutos de haber hecho la misma pregunta. Derek estaba hastiado.

Después del desayuno exquisito con las frutas frescas y el jarabe natural de miel; Derek soltó unos cuantos billetes y se levantó para seguir explorando la ciudad. El sol comenzaba a refulgir con un poco más de fuerza; las calles se veían más iluminadas y el calor parecía incrementar un poco más. La piel del lobo picaba un poco por la luz, y se sentía tranquilo al saber que la palidez de New York se marcharía. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, Stiles le abrió la puerta y salió primero, dejándole el bonito rastro de una sonrisa burlona.

Derek no dijo nada sobre como el chocolate se le desparramaba un poco en la comisura de sus labios, ni tampoco le insinuó acerca de las manchas de jarabe de miel que se habían deslizado por la sudadera roja. Después de todo, si era un lobo, tendría que darse cuenta el mismo de los detalles. Con ello en mente, siguió caminando por la ciudad mientras que Stiles se le pegaba atrás como un curioso acompañante.

Los negocios que creía conocer ya no estaban, o al menos tenían otra fachada. Las puertas estaban cubiertas de colores cálidos, mientras que ofrecían ofertas por el otoño en ropas y productos para la piel. ¿Quién necesitaba ropa para el otoño en California?

—Nadie dijo que tenías que seguirme —le respondió con su habitual tono neutro. Stiles no estaba conforme con tener conversaciones tan cortas; pero el tipo se veía un poco amenazante; y cualquier persona con un poco de pensamiento racional sabría que un enfrentamiento con aquél tipo era una mala idea— Puedes ir con tu amigo, el lobo inestable. Tal vez ya asesinó a alguien y los cazadores están buscándolo.

— ¿De verdad hay cazadores en Beacon Hills? —Stiles igualó el paso de Derek. Parecía estar acostumbrado a las largas caminatas; más que todo aquellas en donde lo dejaban muy atrás—. Peterdijo que se habían marchado después del incendio de su familia.

—Siempre los ha habido en todos lados —explicó con calma— Es cuestión de equilibrio —Derek cruzó un paso peatonal con Stiles al lado de él. Estaban pasando frente lo que parecía ser un cine; y la cartelera tenía películas que a Derek no le gustaban— ¿Peter no te contó nada más de los cazadores? Casi pareciera que quisiera que los mataran...

—Digamos que no es tan abierto como parece ser —respondió con una sonrisa— Y aún no logro sacarle todas las respuestas —de repente Stiles se exaltó y agarró el brazo de Derek para detenerlo. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el derecho? Derek dio un leve salto, mientras sentía que el brazo se le quemaba. Stiles no lo notó; estaba muy entusiasmado con su loca idea— ¡Perotú eres su sobrino! Puedes sacarle más información.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir lo que me diga mi tío? —Stilesarrugó el rostro en una mueca de decepción. Seguía agarrando el brazo de Derek— ¿Ycómo sabes que él es mi tío?

—Él nos lo mencionó cuando loconocimos... dijo que tenía dos sobrinos que hace mucho tiempo no veía —Stilessoltó el brazo de Derek y le dio su espacio—. Pensó que toda su familia habíamuerto en el accidente

—No fue él único que también lo pensó —comentó Derek. Se escuchó ausente. Sin embargo, le dijo reanudó la marcha con Stiles siguiéndole—... ¿De verdad no tienes nada más que hacer? No creo que a tuspadres les guste la idea de que su retoño esté caminando por Beacon Hills con un desconocido mientras se salta las clases.

—Puedeser... pero no le hará daño una información que no sabrá—Stiles metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras seguía caminando. Las personas parecían dispersarse alrededor de Derekcuando pasaba. Stiles no las culpaba; no cuando nadie se acostumbraba a laspresencias desconocidas como Derek—. Por cierto; ¿cómo te convertiste enlobo?

—Es denacimiento —comentó. Stiles asintió sorprendido

— ¿Esoquiere decir que naciste con cola?

Derek colocó los ojos en blanco. Ese eran las preguntas que tanto le disgustaban. Stiles no era la excepción.

←•→ 

La mañana transcurrió entre las bromas y las preguntas de Stiles a Derek. Eran muchas, e iban de la mano de la elocuencia y la imprudencia. Derek respondía con monosílabas mientras observaba a las personas a su alrededor; los olores que recogía a medida que caminaba entre las concurridas calles le hizo familiarizarse un poco más. Podría reconocer las avenidas y los callejones con un poco de trabajo, y Stiles le indicaba el nombre de los negocios mientras pasaban al frente; el chico era sumamente inteligente, se dio cuenta que Derek estaba caminando hacia la nada para conocerla. 

Después de estar caminando por lo que parecía ser horas, pararon en la comisaría del Sheriff. Habían patrullas aparcadas afuera del edificio, y los oficiales uniformados saludaban a Stiles con familiaridad; Derek, pensaba que el chico era más misterioso de lo que aparentaba. 

Lo que más le intrigó fue el hecho de que apresuró el paso cuando pasó frente a la comisaría. Parecía que no quisiera ser visto por nadie. Lo cual, obviamente, no había resultado como quería. El palpitar acelerado de su corazón le indicaba a Derek que estaba nervioso. Era como escuchar una carrera de caballos eufóricos; y por un momento se preguntó si necesitaba llamar a un doctor en caso de que el chico sufriera un accidente cardiovascular.

Estaban ya lejos del edificio, cuando una voz enojada y grave le llamó al chico nervioso cubierto de lunares y ansiedad. Era exigente, y no daba espacio a la desobediencia. Hasta Derek se detuvo.

—Joder —murmuró derrotado el adolescente mientras se giraba. Derek hizo lo mismo, y descubrió que el hombre dueño de la voz se acercaba hacia a ellos dando zancadas; no hacía falta olerlo para darse cuenta de lo enfurecido que estaba.

— ¡Stiles! ¡¿Qué demonios haces fuera de clases?! Ya van tres veces que te encuentro dando vueltas por la ciudad —el sheriff, según pudo ver en la placa de identificación que portaba en la camisa del uniforme, estaba sumamente enojado. Su olor era amenazante y fuerte; denotaba autoridad. Los lobos muy pocas veces se inclinaban ante otros lobos (o personas en este caso) , que no fueran los alfas de su manada; así que le extrañó el olor a culpabilidad que emanaba de Stiles y la forma sumisa en como inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo y huía de la vista del sheriff— ¿Ahora andas con malas compañías? —el sheriff le dio una mirada venenosa a Derek que lo dejó congelado. No había hecho nada malo y ya tenía malas relaciones con la autoridad— ¿Qué estás ocultándome Stiles?

—No pasa nada malo, papá —Derek entonces comprendió todo. Y trató de retroceder. Pero no pudo; la mirada del sheriff se le clavaba en el alma a Derek y sabía que retroceder sólo sería contraproducente— ¡Y no ando en malas compañías! Derek no es alguien malo, ¿verdad? —los dos hombres miraron a Derek, quien se sentía acorralado en problemas que no le incumbían.

De repente, el sheriff reaccionó al nombre.

— ¿Derek? ¿Cómo Derek Hale? —Derek asintió.

Oh, que magníficas eran sus caras, enmarcadas en la más amplia sorpresa de un descubrimiento extraño y único. Se podría decir que estaban viendo a un fantasma.

Derek se preguntó que tan conocido sería el incendio de la mansión Hale como para que todos aún recordaran ese suceso.

Stiles era el que parecía más sorprendido. Y Derek sabía que Stiles exigiría una explicación.

———


	6. El Sheriff

— ¿No te gustó la comida? Haz estado moviéndola con el tenedor como si fueras a encontrar una cucaracha en medio.

—Stiles... —la voz del sheriff se alzó por encima del ajetreo de la comisaría. Seguía teniendo ese timbre autoritario que encogía a Derek y lo reducía poco a poco hasta su mínima expresión— ¿Puedes dejar al chico Hale en paz? No a todos les gusta... ¿qué es esto, de todas formas?

—Algo que alargará tu existencia unos cuantos años más —Stiles le dio un mordisco a su ensalada, o lo que sea que estaba comiendo, e hizo una mueca— Dios, esto apesta —pero lo tragó; aunque no le gustara el mejunje extraño de plantas y cosas verdes, su padre tenía que comerlo, y si Stiles no lo comía, tal vez su padre tampoco lo haría.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Stiles no respondió. Se llevó una gran cantidad de lechuga a la boca y la tragó sin siquiera masticarla— Dios, Stiles...

La cara del sheriff merecía ser enmarcada para toda la eternidad en una fotografía. Pero Derek seguía tan inmóvil como hacía treinta minutos, cuando el sheriff salió de su estado de estupefacción y agarró al muchacho por la capucha de su sudadera roja y se lo llevó a rastras hasta la comisaría; Derek pensó que se había salvado del muchacho inquieto y hablador; pero la verdad fue otra, y es que el sheriff no podía obviar el hecho de que un Hale estaba frente a él después de que supuestamente habían muertos todos en el incendio de la mansión.

No hizo falta que lo agarraran, porque nada más la voz del jefe lo hizo arrastrarse hasta dentro del edificio de la comisaría. Los oficiales estaban de un lado a otro cumpliendo con su labor; entre montañas de papeleo y un sinfín de llamadas telefónicas. Con ayuda de su aguda audición logró captar algunas conversaciones sin darse cuenta; y para su decepción, no eran cosas tan interesantes; las llamadas de ayudas eran mayormente de señoras mayores que reportaban a sus mascotas perdidas, o alguno que otro dueño de una tienda que reportaba a algún ladrón. 

Cuando los tres pasaban entre los oficiales de policía, las miradas se desviaban con disimulo hacia ellos. Más que todo hacia Derek, quien tenía una pinta difícil de ignorar. Pero hubo un chico en concreto que no le dio ni una mirada; y cómo iba a hacerlo, si después de todo, sólo podía observar al inquieto adolescente que saludaba a todos con una sonrisa. Sin necesidad de olisquear el aire, podía sentir la cantidad de cariño que desprendía el hombre hacia Stiles; y Derek se preguntó si él lo sabía.

Las veces que su brazo le quemaba eran un poco dolorosas, como si estuviera escribiéndose una nueva letra en su piel. Pero esta vez no tuvo precedentes. La marca le dio un tirón, fuertísimo; y sintió como si le hubieran retorcido el brazo hasta romperle el hueso en tres partes. Era como si alguien invisible le hubiera agarrado con toda la intención y las ganas de hacerle daño. Derek se detuvo un momento y soltó un gruñido a lo bajo; cerró los ojos antes de que el azul refulgiera e iluminara las oficinas como si fuera una linterna en un club a oscuras.

De repente, la cólera le trepó el cuerpo como si fuera fiebre, y la sintió bullir en su garganta. Quería lanzarse a morder a alguien, y destrozarle la piel hasta que el cartílago se desprendiera del hueso y la sangre le bañara la camisa. Pero no sabía por qué. Hacía menos de trece segundos estaba tranquilo, con un poco de pena al estar en un territorio ajeno y con ganas de salir por la ventana más próxima hasta el bosque. Sin embargo, las ansias de masticar un hueso le trepó el cuerpo como si fuera un árbol.

Fue curioso. El dolor se calmó cuando Stiles lo agarró por el brazo y lo miró dudoso. Sus ojos se calmaron, y el verde suave del pasto le regresó al iris, dejando atrás a aquél amenazador azul que refulgía como zafiros. Pareció murmurarle un «¿todo bien?» a lo que Derek asintió levemente; guardó las garras sin saber en que momento las había sacado. Las personas se aglomeraban, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo normal, lo cual fue una suerte.

Entonces, Stiles asintió y asintió y Derek le tocó seguirlo esta vez hacia la oficina delsheriff; donde el jefe estaba destapando lo que parecía ser su almuerzo. Algoextraño de color verde que se veía como el pasto que decoraba las aceras deBeacon Hills.

Stiles le dio unas palmadas amistosas a Derek en la espalda y acompañó al hombre en su almuerzo. El toque se mantuvo cálido en su espalda, por donde la mano de Stiles había tocado y las sensaciones se ramificaron como si fueran los brazos de un rayo a través de todo su cuerpo; el lugar en donde más repercutió fue en su antebrazo —y por Dios, comenzaba a ser tan frecuente que ni siquiera se asustaba. Derek fue invitado por el hombre de uniforme a sentarse frente a él mientras que Stiles sacaba otras dos bandejas de comida de un bolso, parecía ser aquel que cargaba el adolescente en la espalda; luego le pasó una Derek y así fue como comenzaron a comer.

Los que los trae hasta aquí...

—Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a comer ensaladas —Derek finalmente se armó de valor y le dio una mordida a los montones de hojas verdes mojadas en una vinagreta extraña. Sin embargo, el sabor no era tan malo como aparentaba; tenía su toque extraño, eso sí, pero su sabor era soportable. Siguió comiendo entonces ante los ojos sorprendidos de los otros dos hombres— ¿Sucede algo?

Stiles negó: —No... —a pesar de su sorpresa inicial, se recompuso y siguió comiendo. Al Sheriff no le quedó de otra que comer las mezclas exóticas que tenía en el plato—Primerocomes tortitas con miel y arándanos de desayuno; ahora comes ensalada de... loque sea que sea esto. Wow, Derek. No paras de sorprenderme —Derek escuchó unruido por debajo del escritorio seguido de un quejido de Stiles. Aparentemente,el sheriff había amonestado a su imprudente hijo— ¡Oye! Yo sólo decía...

Derekresistió el impulso de reír.

—No séque concepto tienes de mí; pero disfruto realmente de la variedad de sabores enuna comida —la vergüenza de Stiles fue un deleite para el ego de Derek. Elsheriff seguía comiendo su parte de la dichosa ensalada—; aunque sea tan...peculiar como lo que estamos comiendo —la risa ahogada del sheriff no pasódesapercibida por nadie en la habitación—. Pero si te soy sincero; prefiero lacarne de vaca. Como los filetes... 

El Sheriff hizo un sonido de aprobación.

— ¡Ves! El chico Hale come carne, y aún sigue fresco como lechuga. Esta tarde pasaré por el super en busca de una bandeja de bistec —Stiles colocó los ojos en blanco ante el tono estusiasta del hombre y siguió comiendo enfurruñado en su bandeja. El Sheriff lanzó una risa leve al aire. Y Derek seguía sin creer la familiaridad con la que se trataban ellos dos— Porcierto, soy Jhon Stilinski.

Era extraño ver el parecido entre ellos dos,pensó Derek. John era más robusto, calmado y algo paciente; opuesto casitotalmente a la personalidad espontánea y eléctrica de Stiles. Tal vez el chicose parecería más a su mamá. Pudiera ser que la señora Stilinski tomó unascuantas tazas de café durante su embarazo. Aunque mientras tanto, observar aaquel par interactuar y quejarse de la extraña comida que estaban compartiendole traía un poco de paz.

Derekasintió a modo de saludo tardío al sheriff, recriminándose el hecho de nohaberlo saludado antes por la rapidez del momento

—Así que... Derek —comenzó John, con ese tono de voz que empleaban los adultos antes de que la desgracia cayera como la lluvia sobre la tierra— ¿Podrías decirme que hacías con mi hijo caminando por la ciudad, cuando se supone que Stiles debería estar en la clase del profesor Harris?

Esa era una excelente pregunta.

— ¡No es lo que crees! —interrumpió torpemente Stiles, con un poco de comida a medio masticar en la boca. Estaba agitado; nervioso por el olor que desprendía y con los gestos que hacía. John tomó ese indicio como que era lo que él estaba creyendo— Derek llegó a Beacon hace poco; ayer para ser preciso, y estaba explorando... Yo lo encontré por casualidad —el corazón de Stiles palpitó desenfrenado ante esta última frase, como muestra de la mentira. Derek lo escuchó claramente— Y lo estaba ayudando a orientarse.

John podría ser viejo, pero su puesto en la comisaría no era en vano.

—Stiles... ¿qué no me estás diciendo? —las miradas de los dos hombres cayó directamente sobre el adolescente y este comenzó a sentirse presionado. Derek tenía un poco de ansiedad con lo que pudiera revelar el muchacho.

Stiles finalmente suspiró y encaró a su padre.

—Bien... Estuve siguiendo a Derek toda la mañana sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que entró a desayunar en la cafetería en donde está Eve; ahí lo intersecté y me ofrecí a acompañarlo durante el resto del recorrido —el tono de Stiles era derrotado; como si no quiera haberle dicho esto a Derek ni a su padre o a nadie. Pero Derek le gustó la determinación que mostró el chico, era un buen indicio de que cuando entrenaran juntos no sería un desastre. John, por otro lado, no estaba tan feliz con esto— Esto fue todo mi plan; Derek no tuvo nada que ver.

—Hablaremos en la casa sobre esto —concluyó autoritario; y Derek se enojó por una fracción de segundo con el tono que había usado para ordenar a Stiles. Sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó ese sentimiento curioso, se fue. Derek casi ni se reconocía ese día— Ahora, Derek; ¿serías tan amable de decirme cómo es que estás vivo?

Ahí, sin embargo, supo que era un momento en donde no podría escapar. Y a pesar de que había pasado ya tanto desde el incendio, él no se sentía preparado para relatar la historia en voz alta. Así que con unas pocas palabras resumió toda la pesadilla que experimentó junto a Laura.

—Escapé con mi hermana.

Fue entonces cuando John comprendió que no le correspondía hurgar en el pasado tormentoso de un chico que apenas y conocía, y que a leguas se veía que aún seguía llorando la ausencia de su familia.

John asintió ante la información, y con ello continuaron el improvisado almuerzo con la promesa de que Stiles hablaría en casa con su papá, y que Derek regresaría a la casa de Peter antes del anochecer.

←•→

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te encontraste con el Sheriff y tuviste un almuerzo con él y con su hijo? —la risa de Peter interrumpió el ambiente serio— ¿Cómo es que todavía estás aquí y no tras las rejas de una de las celdas?

Laura le gruñó a su tío mientras que éste se desenvolvía en carcajadas y lágrimas.

Después de que Derek terminó el almuerzo, Stiles se apresuró en acompañarlo hasta la salida. Se despidió del Sheriff con un apretón de manos muy tenso, y por el aroma y la postura que conservaba el hombre; Derek supo que John Stilinski no era un hombre al cual quería de enemigo. Al salir de la oficina, los demás oficiales seguían en lo suyo; yendo y viniendo con papeles en mano y teniendo conversaciones trilladas entre ellos mismos.

Todo estaba normal, o al menos, tan normal como lo puede estar en una comisaría; hasta que el agente que estaba mirando a Stiles se acercó. Era un joven alto y delgado, se vía que debajo del uniforme ocultaba un cuerpo trabajado; tenía ese cabello castaño bien peinado que a Derek le parecía extraño, como si ya nadie se peinara así hoy en día. Su cara era de un muchacho inocente y bien portado, con esos ojos castaños tranquilos y la sonrisa de alguien que no presentaría ninguna amenaza.

Era alguien ordinario; al menos hasta que Derek percibió su esencia. Definitivamente era un ser engañoso; porque ningún humano corriente huele así; y ni mucho menos desprendía esa sensación sobrenatural. Sintió como si estuviera envuelto en llamas, o al menos muy cerca de una gigantesca fogata. Casi se trasladó al día del incendio y pudo percibir el calor de las llamas que envolvían la mansión como un manto mortal.

Eso automáticamente lo puso en alerta. Él le inquietaba de una manera especial. Como si fuera a incinerar su mundo entero con un chasquido de dedos en cualquier momento. Oh Dios, Derek iba a gruñirle como si fuera un perro con rabia.

—Stiles —la voz del hombre era grave, aunque dejaba entrever que los pocos astibos de adolescencia estaban marchándose. Derek se tensó al escucharlo— ¿Te volviste a salir de clases? Sabes que eso no está bien —Derek miró a Stiles de reojo y se sorprendió con lo que vio. El chico altanero y hablador estaba parado en su sitio con un color en la cara apenas perceptible; sus aromas cambiaban, como síntoma de que su hormonal organismo estaba entrando en acción. El pulso se le disparó por los cielos y vio como algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello— Espero que no te hayas metido en líos con tu padre.

—Oh Parrish, no te preocupes. Sólo... ya sabes cómo es —una sonrisa boba se asomó en los labios rosados del adolescente. Derek tuvo que parpadear para darse cuenta que sus ojos no mentían. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, el agente reparó en la presencia de Derek y le dirigió una mirada. Fue como si el viento y el fuego se encontraran— ¡Derek! —Stiles interrumpió la conexión de miradas— Casi te olvido. Mira, él es el agente Jordan Parrish; un amigo y ayudante de mi padre —el tono de Stiles cambió sutilmente ante la mención de la amistad entre ellos. Derek no era estúpido; él sabía muy bien a qué se refería con eso— Y Parrish, él es Derek Hale. Le estoy enseñando la ciudad; es sobrino de Peter Hale.

Le sorprendió cuando el oficial le ofreció su mano. Ambos la estrecharon, apretando de más. Derek estaba en guardia y no iba a ceder ante lo que sea que fuera el ayudante del Sheriff; y Parrish, tampoco se dejaría tomar por sorpresa ante el chico nuevo. Porque él no sabía sobre la historia familiar de los Hale ni de su trágica experiencia.

Sin embargo, Parrish conocía a Peter Hale. Y si Derek resultaba ser como él; entonces no podría permitirse que el chico andara sin vigilancia.

Stiles comprendió que todo era muy un incómodo. Así que cortó por lo bueno y separó a los dos hombres antes de que hubiera una tragedia. Alejó a Derek de la comisaría y se despidió torpemente de Jordan.

Después de eso, Derek observó el cielo y notó como el sol bajaba notablemente hasta que el crepúsculo teñía el cielo con sus colores cálidos. El viento estaba suave, refrescaba en la piel y el olor a bosque le inundó los sentidos a pesar de que estaba lejos. Derek podía permitirse un poco de calma lejos del montón de olores estresantes de la comisaría; y no sólo eso, sino también un descanso de sus inquietantes ganas de hacerle daño a alguien por los impulsos que le pasaba la marca a todo el cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que eso le sucedía. Y estaría mientiendo si dijera que no estaba angustiado con esa repentina necesidad primaria tan lamentable. Así que dejó todo hasta ese día y se despidió de Stiles, con el acuerdo de que ayudaría con el problema del lobo inestable junto al entrenamiento pendiente que tenía con él. Stiles se despidió mientras tomaba el lado contrario al Derek y se separaban bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

Derek caminó por las calles que le hacían conocidas, y en el recorrido se topó con Peter y Laura; ellos también estaban explorando la actual Beacon Hills. Y con un gesto, los tres caminaron hasta el apartamento de Peter.

Lo que los lleva hasta aquí, otra vez, en donde los Hale llegaban de su caminata y se refrescaban bebiendo agua mientras escuchaban a Derek hablar sobre su experiencia con los peculiares Stilinski.

—Peter. Esto es serio. No podemos permitirnos una mala alianza con el jefe de la policía del condado; sólo piensa en las desventajas que sufríamos si llegamos a caer en una situación peligrosa —Derek estaba de acuerdo con su hermana. No quería pensar en tener a John en su contra. La sola idea le daba escalofríos— Y no es gracioso... bueno, sólo un poco.

Y Laura también rompió en carcajadas junto a Peter. Y es que ninguno de los dos perdió la oportunidad de reírse de los nervios de Derek al ver al jefe de los jefes.

—Si hubiera tenido una cámara —Peter murmuraba mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que se salieron de su sitio en su ataque de risa. Laura estaba igual, limpiando sus lágrimas— Oh sobrino. Veo que estás aprendido lo que es convivir con un Stilinski.

Derek no refutó nada. Más que todo porque era la primera vez en dos años que escuchaba a Laura reír de esa manera; tan feliz, tan despreocupada, y sobretodo, como si el dolor de la pérdida de su familia ya no le afectara más. Derek descubrió que quería seguir escuchando ese sonido por mucho tiempo. El sonido de Laura feliz. El sonido de un familia que aún podía existir después de la tragedia.

— ¿Y conociste a Parrish? —Peter preguntó después de un rato. Derek se tensó automáticamente— Oh, veo que sí. Ese tipo sólo causa dos reacciones en el cuerpo; y esa que acabas de experimentar es una de esas.

Derek lo miró dudoso. Y Laura estaba tomando agua, recuperándose de su ataque repentino de risa.

—Si te preguntas como lo sé, es porque yo también me puse en guardia cuando lo conocí —Derek asintió. Al menos ya no se sentía tan paranoico— No es un mal tipo. Pero oculta algo muy oscuro dento de él; y sé que a los lobos no les gusta ese tipo de criaturas —era cierto. Los lobos por naturaleza eran muy territoriales; no les gustaba que ningún intruso llegara hasta si territorio y se pavoneara por ahí sin permiso. Y Beacon Hills ha sido siempre el territorio de la familia Hale— Aunque es una lástima; Stiles está bastante ido por ese chico...

De repente, Derek sintió como si un cubo de agua salida de la Antártida le hubiera caído encima. Era lógico que eso fuera cierto; después de todo, él estuvo ahí presenciando todo el espectáculo de Stiles haciéndole ojitos al ayudante de su papá. Pero escucharlo era más fuerte, porque era una confirmación de algo que estaba sucediendo a tiempo real y que no sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Sin embargo, no quedó mucho que pensar después de la noticia de Stiles y Parrish. Peter pidió comida del mismo restaurante de ayer y los tres Hale tuvieron una cena agradable mientras discutían cosas acerca de la manada y las estrategias; estaba el asunto del Alfa fuera de control que atacó en Beacon Hills, y también el asunto del entrenamiento de los dos nuevos lobos.

Habían un sinfín de cosas que discutir. Y mientras pasaban las horas y el cielo se oscurecía, la ideas fueron brotando hasta que la luz solar se asomó por las ventanas de la sala de estar. Esa fue señal suficiente para que los tres Hale se retiraran a dormir.

Derek durmió esa madrugada con el ferviente pensamiento de que haría que Laura se sintiera orgullosa de él, entrenaría a los dos nuevos betas y sería el mejor segundo al mando.

Hasta el nombre se mantuvo tranquilo esa vez, y Derek durmió tranquilo.

———


	7. Lobito Amargado

Los días pasaron desde que Derek junto a Laura habían conseguido regresar a su antiguo hogar.

El sitio en donde estaban durmiendo era acogedor; aunque vacío y carente de esa calidez que extrañaban. Peter hacía todo lo posible para obviar algunas cosas; no mencionaba nombres, ni sucesos, ni mucho menos hacia ademanes de revivir los recuerdos; en cambio, miraba hacia el futuro, aspirando el orden de los nuevos chicos en la manada. Porque eso es lo que eran, o al menos aspiraban ser; una nueva manada.

Ninguno de ellos sabía quien había mordido a los chicos. Buscaban día y noche por el bosque; en busca de algunas pistas que seguir o indicios que descubrir. Derek seguía las órdenes de Laura inconsciente; ella podía pedirle que saltara, y él preguntaba qué tan alto. Y estaba bien. Después de tanto tiempo estaba satisfecho con algo.

Y como Laura era el alfa de la manada Hale, estaba cada día más convencida de que debía buscar su propio hogar —o casa, en su defecto—, en donde vivir con Derek. No es que estuviera rechazando la amabilidad de Peter, pero eran instintos a los cuales no podía huirle.

Peter entendió, y de buena manera ayudó a sus sobrinos a buscar su propio sitio. Derek esta vez estaba buscando por su lado; y encontró un loft que se adaptaba a todas las necesidades que podían desarrollar en el futuro. Era espacioso, con unas cuantas habitaciones, y sobre todo, estaba aislado de los vecinos estratégicamente.

Podría pasar las noches de luna llena sin problema entre esas paredes. Entonces, cuando estuvieron todos de acuerdo; Peter ayudó a sus sobrinos con la movilización de su bienes heredados de la antigua matriarca Hale, los que le tocaba con herencia. Probablemente esa fue la única vez en esos días en donde Peter habló en voz alta de su hermana.

Debajo de toda esa ironía, aún guardaba sus recuerdos sobre Talía. Aún la recordaba con cariño.

Luego, después de unos cuantos papeleos y burocracia aparentemente interminable; los hermanos Hale tenían acceso a los bienes antiguos de la manada. Con ello pudieron comprar el loft casi inmediatamente; por ende, la mudanza fue más rápida.

Ahora, después de todo el ajetreo, Laura miraba a Derek fijamente. Éste estaba leyendo una novela que le había recomendado Stiles, la cual lo tenía cautivado desde hacía días; de repente, sintió la picosa mirada de su hermana mayor sobre él. Con un suspiro interrumpió su lectura para encararla. Algo se traía la chica entre manos, aunque no sabía si era un plan del cual quisiera enterarse.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Laura siguió observándolo; parecía buscar un detalle extraño en Derek, como si algo estuviera faltando o al contrario, como si hubiera algo nuevo— No volveré a explorar el bosque a las tres de la mañana; la policía empieza a sospechar de mí y Stiles no puede cubrirme por siempre.

Laura sonrió enigmática. Pareció encontrar aquello que buscaba.

—Así que Stiles es tu socio de travesuras —el tono jocoso de Laura le hizo colocar los ojos en blanco a Derek. Ahí iba otra vez su "sabia" alfa— ¿Cuando lo invitarás al loft para entrenar correctamente? La estación abandona del subterráneo no es un lugar adecuado para llevar a tus visitas; mucho menos para entrenar a un cachorro inquieto.

Era cierto.

—Y la razón para tener el loft es para entrenar —Derek asintió. Eso era cierto también. Pero no quería darle la razón a Laura; soportar esa mirada de superioridad le daba migraña; y tener migraña siendo un hombre lobo era algo de lo cual debía preocuparse, aunque sea un poco.

—Ellos no son parte oficialmente de la manada, y sabes que traerlos hasta aquí puede aumentar tu autoridad —Derek respondió después de un rato. No había mentiras en su afirmación; pero tampoco era totalmente cierta. Y de paso, Derek sentía que estaba traicionando a Stiles al no considerarlo parte de la manada— No es bueno provocarlos, ni a ti.

Laura lo pensó cuidadosamente antes de hablar.

—Ellos no son omegas, Der... Tienes que traerlos aquí al loft; así los incluiré "oficialmente" —Laura remarcó la última palabra con burla, a lo que Derek le gruñó un poco fastidiado— en la manada. Y quién sabe, puedes descubrir algo interesante con respecto a eso —Laura le dio una palmada suave a Derek en el antebrazo, justo en donde estaba ese extraño nombre y le sonrió— Ahora mueve el culo, tenemos que comprar comida.

Derek asintió y se quedó pensativo durante un rato con las palabras de hermana. Una de las grandes razones por las cuales Derek se rehusaba a llevar a Stiles y su despistado amigo Scott —alias el lobo inestable—, era por la cercanía que eso implicaba.

Era muy distinto salir a caminar y entrenar por los rincones de Beacon Hills junto a ese par de idiotas, a llevarlos directamente a su casa. En un pasado confió ciegamente en una persona equivocada; y las consecuencias fueron mortales.

Sin embargo, Stiles no era un mal tipo. Era extraño, hablaba como si fuera su talento predilecto y le enseñaba el entorno sin que Derek se lo pidiera; le ayudó a buscar un lugar fuera del alcance de los ojos curiosos de los policías, y aprendía rápido cualquier cosa que le enseñara Derek.

Stiles era un buen aprendiz.

Las últimas semanas se desviaron un poco de las enseñanzas habituales de la manada. Y Derek se permitió un pequeño sentimiento cálido en su pecho con ese pensamiento.

Al parecer, Stiles era un chico muy curioso; demasiado en la opinión de Derek; así que no debió sorprenderse cuando le preguntó acerca de los nombres.

—Derek, ¿por qué siempre andas tocándote el brazo? —ese día estaban entrenando entre los vagones abandonados del subterráneo; Stiles logró esquivar una potente zarpada que le lanzó Derek mientras le devolvía el golpe. Derek agarró la pierna de Stiles en el aire y lo arrojó al suelo, causando un rebote duro— ¡Bien, bien! Tiempo —Derek detuvo el ataque y ayudó a Stiles a levantarse. El chico castaño jadeaba cansado, y movió su brazo en círculo mientras liberaba la tensión— Tienes la mano un poco pesada.

—No debes apresurarte a los movimientos del enemigo —Derek le aconsejó mientras caminaba hasta un asiento mohoso; tenía una botella con agua que empezaba calentarse. Le pasó un poco a Stiles— En el mundo real nadie se detendrá a darte tiempo cuando caigas.

—En el mundo real no todos son hombres lobos que parecen una montaña; y tampoco quieren matarme... Pero no me respondiste, ¿tienes algo malo en el brazo? ¿Es algo de hombres lobos?

Esa vez, Derek se llevó la mano al nombre inconsciente. El relieve de las letras le dejaba una sensación tranquilizante en el cuerpo. Una manía que no sabía que había desarrollado hace tiempo.

—No es algo que te incumba.

Y con eso, se acabó la conversación. Aunque el pensamiento quedó arraigado.

—Vamos Derek; la comida no se compra sola —Laura encabezó la aventura mientras que Derek salía de sus ensoñaciones— Y esta tarde los traes a los dos al loft. Fin.

Derek colocó los ojos en blanco. Era un dolor en el culo.

←•→

— ¿A veces no crees que esto no es real? —Derek levantó la vista de los productos lácteos y observó a Laura; ella tenía entre las manos una caja de cereales, de esos que los tres acostumbraban a comer en los desayunos. Derek sintió un latigazo en todo el cuerpo cuando los recuerdos le bailaron en la mente. Cora era la que más disfrutaba de las mañanas de cereales. Laura y Derek preferían las tortitas de Talía con café— Creo que puedo escuchar la risa de Cora cada vez que veo estas cosas —Laura sonrió con ese deje de nostalgia, y la garganta de Derek se hizo pequeña— A ver, ¿qué tienes ahí?

La mirada de Laura era mayormente indescifrable; siempre tenía esos ojos puestos en las extensiones del pasado y parte del futuro; como si evaluara la rueda de los acontecimientos. Ella siempre estuvo bajo la tutela de Talía, recibiendo el adiestramiento riguroso para llevar las riendas de la familia; y ahora que su madre no estaba, era turno de demostrar que el legado familiar de los Hale no estaba extinto. Pero era difícil tomar las riendas en lo que respectaba a los negocios; y eso eran cosas que habían hablado anteriormente con Peter; sinembargo, a pesar de que él estaba un poco tenso en aquella charla, Derek nopudo indagar mucho sobre las finanzas familiares, puesto que Laura y Peter nocedieron al respecto. Derek no quería pensar en nada, ya que si lo hacía, laagria sensación de que algo iba mal lo embargaría

Ese momento, cuando Derek entendió que la mente de Laura era más profunda de lo que parecía ser, comprendió que durante todo este tiempo estuvo en un bucle infinito de pensamientos destructivos. ¿Acaso Laura lloraba todas las noches como Derek, por la pérdida de su familia? ¿Ella extrañaba su vida tal como lo hacía él? ¿Cuánto dolor tuvo que tragarse sin que Derek se diera cuenta?

Derek pareció regresar a la realidad y dejó que Laura le quitara el frasco de mermelada que cargaba en la mano.

— ¿Sigues teniendo debilidad por las cosas dulces? —Laura soltó una risita— Le diré a Peter que te prepare un pastel de moras con mucho glaseado. Serás el primer lobo con diabetes.

— ¿Peter haciendo pasteles? Yo quiero ver eso —de repente, una voz jodidamente conocida interrumpió el momento; venía desde el pasillo junto al sonido escandaloso de pasos chocando contra el suelo. Derek colocó los ojos en blanco cuando el brazo de Stiles se instaló en sus hombros— Le he dicho que debería abrir una pastelería en vez de vivir de su vida de mafioso. ¿Y crees que el muy ingrato me ha hecho caso? —la voz ofendida de Stiles hizo reír a Laura. Derek la miró estupefacto— ¡Pues no! Y eh, no da risa señorita. Peter podría hacer millones si hiciera alo útil por su vida.

— ¿Útil? ¿Cómo sepultarte bajo cinco kilómetros de tierra? —Derek gruñó a Stiles; y éste retiró su brazo como si la piel de Derek le quemara. La sensación fantasma del peso del brazo de Stiles en los hombros de Derek le acompañó durante un rato. Fue curioso— ¿Estás siguiéndonos?

—Para tu información, lobito amargado; Beacon Hills no es lo suficientemente grande como para poder visitar muchos supermercados —Derek frunció el ceño ante ese estúpido apodo— Y dejé de seguirte hace dos semanas...

—Sigues siendo insufrible, Stiles —la risa cantarina de Laura repercutía en el pecho de Derek. Escuchar reír a su hermana aliviaba sus males— Eres igual que cuando eras un niño.

¿Niño? ¿Laura ya conocía a Stiles?

—Mi lema de vida es ser insufrible hasta la muerte —la risa de Laura hizosonreír a Stiles. Pero esa sonrisa titubeó— ¿Aún no hay señales de que...?

—Oh no, eso no lo sé —Laura interrumpió a Stiles antes de que finalizara la oración. Pareció que un yunque de malas noticias cayó sobre los hombros de Stiles; la tensión regresó a su espalda y sus emociones tristes tiñeron su aroma— Te toca averiguarlo tú mismo. Ahora, tienes que venir y traer al inútil de Scott; supongo que su asma se le habrá curado con la mordida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Derek intervino antes de que Laura hiciera lo que él temía. Estabatan confundido con la familiaridad y la charla que tuvieron aquellos dos, quecasi se descuida.

Sin embargo, esa mirada que siempre significaban problemas se paseó por los ojos de su hermana. Derek comprendió que se había jodido.

—Derek cocinará en la noche; por lo que ustedes dos vendrán a cenar. Así que cancela tus planes para hoy—Derek se palmeó la cara cuando Stiles no lo vio. Justo lo que no quería que pasara, pasó— Nos vemos en el loft a las siete.

Stiles asintió. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones para pasar la noche; entre ver un maratón de Star Trek en la soledad de su habitación, o ser el recoge velas de Allison y Scott, prefería mil veces cenar con los Hale. Aunque eso significara que tenía que hacer que su estúpidamente enamorado amigo cancelara una cena con su chica.

—Bien. ¿Necesito llevar algo para la cena? —Stiles estaba haciendo una lista mental de su presupuesto y de todas las tiendas de comida congelada que había en Beacon Hills. Pero Laura lo interrumpió a mitad de sus cálculos.

—No te preocupes, Derek se encargará de complacerte en todo —Laura esta vez miró a Derek directamente a los ojos; parecía que ella sabía algo que él no, y estaba causándole un enorme agujero en su cordura. Derek quería estrangularla, por primera vez en la vida— Pero pídele a Scott que actúe como una persona normal.

—Eso es difícil —comentó Stiles, y por primera vez en lo que iba de hora, Derek le dio la razón— pero puedo hacer milagros. Ahora tengo que irme; hay un asunto en la comisaría que me espera.

— ¿Te refieres al ayudante del sheriff? —la voz burlona de Derek petrificó a Stiles. Entre todas las personas que podían meterse con Stiles por su "enamoramiento" con el agente Parrish; le sorprendía bastante que Derek se uniera al club— Porque se ve que es un asunto muy importante —Derek remarcó el muy mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Meterse con Stiles era un pasatiempo entretenido para Derek; mucho más cuando hacía enrojecer de vergüenza al chico castaño, y lo dejaba tartamudeando en busca de una defensa. Lo que le gustaba de hacerlo enfadar, era el cosquilleo suave que le recorría entre los bordes de la letra; lo cual no quería descifrar.

Repentinamente, el dolor en el antebrazo se había calmado todos estos días; ya no tenía necesidad de colocarse hielo ni nada de las cosas raras que le daba Laura para aliviar la tensión de sus músculos en esa parte. Pero también experimentaba cosas rarísimas; ese sentimiento de soledad que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo de esfumaba en presencia de Stiles; como si fuera algún tipo de pieza que necesitaba para armar un gigantesco e intrincado rompezabezas; y ni siquiera hacían la gran cosa, no necesitaban hablar o mirarse, o estar del todo juntos. Sólo bastaba compartir una cercanía relativa con él, como estar en una misma habitación; y automáticamente se sentía más relajado.

Como si hubiera nadado durante toda una vida, y en presencia de Stiles pudiera por fin llegar a la orilla y descansar.

Pero también tenía sus contras. Como por ejemplo, esa ansiedad que experimentaba cuando pasaba tiempo sin verlo; casi podía catalogarlo como síndrome de abstinencia. Oh, genial, ¿qué tan mal estaba Derek como para poder compararse con un drogadicto?

También había hechos inquietantes, como experimentar repentinas explosiones de ira cuando escuchaba ciertas cosas referentes a Stiles. De ello se dio cuenta hace días; cuando pasaba por el Beacon Hills High School y se encontró con Stiles y Scott saliendo de clases. Derek esa vez estaba en el Camaro negro que había usado Peter para buscarlos al aeropuerto; el cual era de Derek; y gracias a los buenos dotes sobrenaturales que vienen con la naturaleza de licántropo, escuchó todo el embrollo que se formó en el estacionamiento. Resulta ser, que el líder del equipo de lacrosse del instituto, le gustaba molestar a aquellos marginados que casualmente resultaban ser Scott y Stiles.

Admiró el control que tenía Stiles sobre sí mismo al no transformarse cuando el rubio gigante le insultaba; pero se sorprendió al saber que sus manos se apretaron sobre el volante del auto hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearan. Eso, y el hecho de que estaba a menos de tres segundos de sacar sus garras y descuartizarle la garganta a aquél pretencioso idiota que los estaba humillando. Derek no aguantó más, y para no ceder a la tentación, arrancó el Camaro hasta dejar la secundaria muy atrás. Ese mismo día, una persona anónima se comunicó con el sheriff y le dejó una nota en donde decían que su hijo sufría de acoso por un idiota de la secundaria llamado Jackson. Al día siguiente, el ayudante del sheriff fue a poner orden, y Derek se sintió molesto por el hecho de que "el salvador" de Stiles —y Scott, Derek a veces olvidaba la existencia de Scott— fuera el agente Parrish y no el mismísimo sheriff.

Pero entre tantas cosas, le molestaba de sobremanera esas pequeñas cosas; y por ello no averiguaba sobre ellas.

—Eso no es tu problema, Derek —la voz dura de Stiles sacó de sus ensoñaciones a Derek. Al parecer la había cagado con su comentario— Bueno, hasta entonces.

Stiles salió molesto del supermercado y Laura suspiró. Derek de repente se sintió incómodo con todo lo que había pasado; y el silencio reinó durante el resto de la compra.

←•→ 

— ¡Stiles! ¡Hermano! ¡Stiles, necesito ayuda aquí! —la voz de Scott venía desde el baño, y parecía que le faltaban cinco segundos para sufrir un ataque al corazón— ¡Stiles!

Stiles salió de la página de Wikipedia en donde tenía un artículo con el nombre de todos los dioses que salían en las sagas de Percy Jackson, y corrió al llamado de Scott. Se escuchaba bastante serio.

— ¿Qué es lo q... ¡Scott, súbete los pantalones! —Stiles se tapó la cara como si le hubiera caído ácido en los ojos y retrocedió; pero como seguía siendo un poco inexperto en sus habilidades, tropezó con sus pies y cayó de espaldas al suelo— ¡¿Qué hablamos sobre enseñarnos nuestras partes?!

— ¡Tengo algo ahí, mira Stiles, ayúdame! —el pánico en la voz de Scott era muy genuino, y sus palpitaciones eran erráticas; Stiles escuchaba el concierto que sacudía el pecho de su mejor amigo, y el miedo se le contagió. ¿Y si Scott realmente tenía algo ahí en su miembro?— ¡¿Y si después tengo que amputar..?!

Stiles respiró lo más que pudo y se levantó del suelo. El dolor de espaldas se esfumó rápidamente y encaró a su amigo para ayudarle. Scott siempre había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria; y los momentos más felices e intrépidos los tenía con él; pero en ese momento, no quería hacerlas de doctor y examinarle... eso.

Sin embargo, Scott estaba cerca de un ataque de pánico. Así que observó y... demonios; nunca se esperó eso

— ¿Esa es... una letra? —Stiles observó perplejo. Había una pequeña letra A escrita con trazo cursivo en la extensión de la piel que cubría el tallo del miembro de su amigo. Eso si que era un nombre curioso para tener un nombre destinado— ¡Amigo, tienes una letra en tu pene!

Stiles comenzó a reírse por lo hilarante de la situación y Scott pasó del pánico a la curiosidad. 

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Scotty? —Stiles se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se escapó por la esquina de su ojo— Al fin dejarás de quejarte; encontraste a la persona que tanto buscabas.

Scott se debatió entre las reacciones más probables. Pero sólo acertó a sonreír como un idiota y se miró su pene como si fuera el tesoro más bonito que hubiera descubierto en su vida.

—Si te vas a acariciar, prefiero no ver —Stiles se alejó un poco de Scott y se miró su propio antebrazo cubierto por la manga del suéter. Si las cosas salían bien, pronto sabría quien era el dueño de ese nombre (aunque ya tenía sus sospechas)— Pídele ayuda a Derek, puede que él te ayude. Ahora súbete los pantalones, hombre, no quiero seguir viendo tu pene.

Scott reaccionó y se subió los pantalones torpemente. 

— ¿Hoy iremos al loft de Derek? Pensé que estabas bromeando —los chicos caminaron hasta la habitación de Stiles; la ropa estaba tirada por el suelo como si un huracán hubiera pasado por el clóset del adolescente; y habían envolturas de chucherías tiradas por doquier. El maratón de Star Trek fue provechoso— ¿Si sabes que es una cena y no una cita? No veo por qué tanto alardeo en que ponerte.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y comenzó a juntar la ropa. A su padre no le haría gracia el desastre.

— ¿Crees que aún recuerde cuando íbamos a jugar con Cora en la mansión Hale? Dios, esa casa era gigante. Mansión era un nombre que le hacía justicia —Scott se sentó entre el reguero de sábanas de Stiles y miró como anochecía afuera, estaban llegando una hora tarde a la cena— Pensé que nos reconocería inmediatamente... Pero pasó de largo de nosotros. Hasta Peter, que es un imbécil presuntuoso nos reconoció.

Stiles no quería tocar ese tema. 

—Aunque tal vez sabe quienes somos nosotros, y se hace el tipo duro y no nos reconoce —Stiles observaba el artículo de los dioses en Wikipedia y trataba de concentrarse en los nombres griegos; pero sus pensamientos hiperactivos se enfocaban en las risas de Derek cuando era un adolescente. Tal vez en ese entonces no era tan grande como para hablar directamente con él; pero conservaba las escenas de cuando Derek entraba en la habitación de Cora e interrumpía los desfiles de moda que Cora les obligaba a hacer a Stiles y a Scott— Amigo, ¿qué opinas de esto?

—Que deberías dejar de sobarte la entrepierna en mi presencia —Stiles rió mientras el ruido del roce entre la mano de Scott y el pantalón de Scott se detenía—. Ahora tenemos queirnos; o Laura nos va a patear el culo hasta que su bota quede incrustada en una de nuestras vértebras.

Scott frunció el ceño y se levantó. Él sabía más que nadie lo mal que la pasó Stiles cuando ocurrió ese incendio en la mansión; y hablar de ello con él no era una buena idea. 

Esa cena, sería probablemente muy incómoda.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada del loft, Stiles se quedó un momento observando su antebrazo. Las letras resaltaban a la vista, a pesar de no ser tan grandes —apenas y un par de centímetros—, y esperaba con ansias aquellas que faltaban para darle sentido al nombre. 

Pero nada más con tener esa D escrita en su piel, sabía —deseaba más bien— quien era el dueño.

Sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

———


	8. Manada Hale

Stiles observaba con fascinación el interior del loft. No es como si estuviera por primera vez en uno; puesto que por el trabajo de su padre, estaba más que familiarizado con ese tipo de lugares en donde pudiera producirse un secuestro o un asesinato; pero había algo en especial que le atraía como un imán a ese lugar.

Era amplío y vacío. Muy vacío. No tenía decoraciones especiales, ni toque hogareño; mucho menos tenía un ambiente cálido que le hiciera sentir en casa. Pero aún así, se sentía atraído a ese lugar; ¿era tal vez por el olor?

Porque sí, el loft estaba vacío, pero tenía un agradable aroma que le apartaba cualquier tipo de incomodidad causada por la gran ausencia.

Scott también notó esos detalles que faltaban por doquier en el loft de los hermanos Hale. Sin embargo, no comentó nada; aún seguía enfocado en la escena del baño.

El olor a comida flotaba por encima de sus cabezas; un agradable tono de especias picantes y agridulces. Laura sabía cocinar muy bien, o en su defecto, tenía el mismo gusto culinario de Peter y ordenaban en el mismo restaurante que quedaba cerca del centro del pueblo.

Stiles se preparaba mentalmente para fingir delante de todos... otra vez. Y no es como si fuera fácil; pero después de entrenar casi toda su vida con su papá —y toda la estación de policía—, podía presumir que sabía cómo llevar la presión de ser descubierto. Aunque, con Laura no había necesidad de hacerlo; ellamisma sabía toda la historia desde el principio

—Es lamentable saber que Peter es familia de ellos —Scott tomó asiento en el sofá que había en la sala gigante del loft, al menos estaba dando vestigios de que se habían mudado personas "normales"— ¿crees que se decepcionen cuando descubran todo lo que hizo su "querido" tío?

Stiles suspiró. Estaba más que seguro que terminarían en un derramamiento de sangre masivo cuando supieran ese pequeño detalle de Peter. Oh, Stiles esperaba que su cuello no fuera rebanado en ese enfrentamiento.

—Creo que es mejor que no menciones nada de esto delante de ellos —Stiles hizo un ademán señalándoles. Era muy imprudente hablar de ese tipo de cosas en el territorio de Laura y Derek, más que todo con sus increíbles dotes auditivos y la capacidad innata de descubrir a los mentirosos— o a nadie.

Scott levantó una ceja con toque vacilón, desde miles de kilómetros se daría cuenta que algo iba mal con su hermano.

— ¿Estás nervioso, Stiles?

—Tomando en cuenta que ese es mi estado habitual, te diría que sí.

—Pero sabes a que me refiero —Scott soltó una carcajada— ¿Después de tanto tiempo te sigue causando nervios la presencia de Derek? —los hombros de Stiles se tensaron sutilmente ante la burla de Scott. Esa fue su obvia respuesta— Al Sheriff le encantará saber que dentro de poco habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es la persona afortunada? —la voz fuerte y burlona de Laura Hale se hizo escuchar por sombre todo el silencio en el loft. La mujer alfa bajaba las escaleras del primer piso mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera castaña; era una maravilla observar como los genes Hale agarraban belleza conforme pasaban los años. Stiles sintió sus palmas sudar ante la aparición del alfa; esperaba y rogaba que no haya prestado atención a la charla sospechosa que se llevó a cabo hace unos minutos— ¿Tu papá adoptará a alguien, Stiles?

—Apenas y puede conmigo; o más bien, apenas puedo yo con él... Dudo que alguno de los dos tenga la capacidad de cuidar de otro ser vivo sin morir en el intento —el corazón nervioso y energético de Stiles transportaba la sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa; pero en algún momento, Stiles esperaba que un infarto le ayudara a salir de apuros.

— ¿Y de qué hablaba Scott entonces? —Laura caminó y se hizo espacio en el sofá donde descansaba Scott. Le gustaba mucho incomodar a las personas; en especial si éstas tenían la capacidad de alterarse en menos de dos segundos.

¿Cómo podía mentirle a alguien que era igual o más bueno que él detectando las mentiras? Era tal vez el reto más intrépido al que se había enfrentado desde aquella vez en donde caminaron por el bosque en busca del dichoso cadáver. Esa noche, a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, tenía la plena certeza de que lo peor que podía pasarle era ser atrapado por su padre; pero esta vez, con Laura delante de él probando su capacidad de ser sincero, , sentía la amenaza con creces.

Tal vez ella no le haría nada malo; o tal vez sí.

—De un perro —logró pensar al final, tratando de que su corazón no latiera más aprisa por la mentira. El sofocante olor de los nervios atacaba el ambiente y opacaba el aroma de las hierbas de la comida. Ese olor tan agrio, como si algo estuviera marchito en la sala, era la herramienta que usaba Laura para atrapar a los mentirosos— ¡Sí! Un perro... un perro... Voy a adoptar a un perro.

—Y recién dijiste que no tenías la capacidad e hacerte cargo de otro ser vivo sin morir en el intento —la mujer lo tenía acorralado, metafóricamente, contra la pared. En algún momento, Scott comenzó a tensar al lado de ella también; el cuello de la camisa le picaba en la piel, y sus manos sudorosas trataban de calmar la tensión de sus músculos. Nunca antes una mentira les había costado tato como en ese momento; y Stiles sabía que después de este momento, no volvería a hablar en vos alta con Scott— Que curioso, e irónico... muy irónico a decir verdad —pero Laura comenzaba a atajar la mentira. Y no estaba feliz— ¿me estás ocultando algo, Stiles?

Joder... Mil veces... Stiles no sabía cómo huir de las garras del alfa sin salir herido, en todas las formas posibles. Pero de repente, el recuerdo vergonzoso de Scott en el baño, con el nombre, le llegó a la mente. No quería decirlo sin el permiso de su hermano; pero al carajo, por culpa de él ahora estaba sufriendo una pequeña arritmia y su piel se iba a escurrir si seguía sudando así.

— ¡Scott tiene la primera letra del nombre en su piel!

El chico de los lunares estaba pidiendo disculpas mentalmente a Scott mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Su voz fue más aguda de lo que esperaba; sonaba más bien como un gatito chillando por ayuda —algo irónico, dado que él era un lobo— y se podía sentir la desesperación para cambiar de tema. La mirada enfadada de Scott no era algo que lo dejaría sin dormir esa noche cuando llegara a su casa; podía lidiar con el bochorno de su hermano, y cualquier golpe que le diera para cobrarse ese momento incómodo. Pero definitivamente no podía seguir aguantando la presión de Laura para hallar la verdad tras su mentira —y lo más bochornoso era que él mismo se proclamó como un guerrero de piel curtida en lo que respectaba a llevar la presión de sus mentiras.

Laura no era tonta, sabía muy bien que ese boomerang que lanzó Stiles para desviar la conversación era para dejar el tema en paz; pero entre descubrir el supuesto nuevo integrante de la familia Stilinski, y ayudar a su beta con el tema de los nombres y las almas gemelas; tenía más prioridad la segunda opción. Después de todo, ya interceptaría a Stiles con la guardia baja y le sacaría la verdad hasta llegar al fondo.

—Sí —continuó Stiles, después de que el duelo de miradas con McCall se acabara— y dijo que necesitaría ayuda de alguien que sea experto en el tema. Pero Derek no quiere darnos ni la hora, así que recurrimos a ti como... nuestra esperanza.

A pesar de que sonaría muy adulador, era cierto. Derek tenía los labios sellados en lo que respetaba al tema de las almas predestinadas; y sacarle algo a Derek a la fuerza era como tratar de nadar en el trecho de las Marianas hasta al fondo: difícil y probablemente imposible. Y Laura era por naturaleza aquella persona a la que se le confiaban cosas importantes; a pesar de que Stiles sentía que Derek podría ocupar ese puesto muy bien. Pero Laura era una persona en la que podías confiar; a pesar de que tal vez tenía ese exterior duro e intimidante, como una pared reforzada en hierro protegida con una cerca de cables de alto voltaje.

Hasta podría sacarle provecho a esa charla, descubriendo cosas que no podía aprender en las clases del instituto. Poco a poco se fue relajando la tensión, y el olor agrio de los nervios dio paso a la tranquilidad; Scott estaba un poco avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente como para impregnar el ambiente tal como lo hizo Stiles; y el olor a hierbas volvió a ganar protagonismo.

Mientras hablaban, se trasladaron a la cocina para cenar; y efectivamente, era la misma comida que servían en el restaurante favorito de Peter. El sabor picante estalló en sus lenguas como una explosión de sensaciones exóticas, causando unos gruñidos de satisfacción involuntarios en los tres lobos; estaban tan bien adobada como le gustaba a Laura, y el sabor era nuevo en la boca de los dos betas, que se acostumbraban a pasar sus noches entres pizzas y comidas chatarra. El olor le hacía justicia al sabor, y entre buenos gestos, compartieron una cena silenciosa y agradable.

Había algo en esa escena tan cotidiana y familiar que a Stiles le extraña. El sentimiento ajeno que siempre le acompañaba en las cenas familiares a que asistió después de la muerte de Claudia, se esfumó poco a poco, dejando una proximidad cálida con Laura y su buen amigo Scott. Casi parecía un hábito que se repetía continuamente, o que en su defecto, se hubiera retomado después de una larga pausa.

La calidez del loft que le faltaba al inicio, junto a la comodidad hogareña, se instaló en la cocina con solo ellos tres. Laura siguió hablando, compartiendo sus conocimientos infinitos mientras que Stilinski y McCall la escuchaban por encima de sus risas nerviosas y comentarios inteligentes. Aunque, aún estaba el espacio para un miembro más; el cual, por supuesto, se había ausentado esa noche.

Entre las palabras de Laura, estaba el hecho de que las personas predestinadas compartían el mismo lugar del nombre. Por lo tanto, si Scott tenía el indicio del nombre en una zona erógena por excelencia, su otra mitad, también la compartía. Eso fue el desencadenante de las risas de la mujer.

El chiste se compartió, causando estremecimiento en Scott mientras que Stiles escupía el agua en el proceso. Fue increíble el hecho de que tantas noches en silencio se interrumpieron con la llegada de las risas de ese peculiar trío.

— ¿Y tú, Stiles? —las carcajadas se interrumpieron mientras Laura tomaba aire. Después de un rato, no sería sorpresa saber que alguno de los tres podría desarrollar hipo; pero una de las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, era la rápida recuperación de sus sentidos; por lo tanto, el hipo no se producía. La voz de Laura seguía con ese tono risueño, que le contagió una sonrisa a Stiles— ¿Tienes ya idea de quién es la persona que está en tu piel?

—Estoy seguro que Jordan Parrish tiene que ver en esta conversación —pero tan rápido como llegó la sonrisa de Stiles, se fue. Seguramente, esa falsa acusación de McCall era su venganza por el bochorno de la sala— Si necesidad de ser un lobo puedo oler tu amor a él cuando lo miras.

Laura, sin embargo, regresó a su estado habitual de seriedad. Parecía más bien que comió algo desagradable, puesto que ese gesto era desdeñoso al escuchar las palabras de Scott. La burla llegó a su fin.

—Stiles, ¿eso es cierto? —Laura encaró al chico. Pero su mirada no era hostil, tal como su tono lo demostraba; se parecía más a una preocupación de una madre ante su bebé. Como si el hecho de demostrar afecto por el asistente de su padre fuera un peligro potencial. Esa mirada le sacudió algo a Stiles que no sabía que tenía dentro de sí; le recordó lo mucho que extrañaba a Claudia— No tienes por qué mentirme; o hablar en este momento. Somos manada, y ya sabes... siempre que tú... o tú también —Laura miró a Scott, quien estaba todavía masticando su comida— necesiten hablar... o esas cosas...

La voz comenzó a hacerse bajita hasta que dejó de hablar. Y falta no hizo para que Stiles comprendiera el mensaje completo.

Siempre que necesiten hablar, aquí estaré yo para escucharlos.

Tal vez eso es lo que le hacía falta a Stiles. Ser escuchado. Tener a alguien que sin necesidad de pedirlo, te escuchara pacientemente, sin juzgarte o hacerte sentir mal por sentirte vulnerable. Y no es como si Scott no estuviera dentro de las opciones de Stiles —por Dios, Scott era su confidente—; pero había momentos en lo que lo único que necesitaba era una palmada en la espalda y la mirada amable de su mamá. Pero Claudia no estaba ahí, ni lo estará tampoco.

Laura no podía llenar ese espacio completamente, porque su mamá no tenía ni tendría comparación con nadie; pero era tan grande ese sentimiento de comodidad que tenía alrededor de ella, que era como si finalmente pudiera dejar de luchar y descansar un poco. Tal vez eso es lo que se sentía al tener a un alfa junto a él; o lo que se sentía al estar dentro de una manada.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse —Stiles encontró las palabras finalmente. Laura, sin embargo, no parecía tan convencida— Parrish es un buen amigo; y él está con alguien más de todos modos. Scott sólo quiere fastidiar —Stiles miró de reojo a su mejor amigo, quien notablemente se le bajaron los humos con la última revelación, y le regaló una disculpa muda— Ahora, ¿somos parte de la manada?

Laura pareció respirar al fin aire puro. Hasta una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su boca mientras tomaba otra porción.

—Por supuesto; a pesar de que Derek no lo quiera admitir —esto pareció causarle una risa interna a Laura— Ustedes son tan parte de la manada como lo es Derek, o como lo es Peter.

Stiles sintió que el ambiente se aligeró notablemente. La cena transcurrió en paz, sin Derek, y sin la mención de conversaciones sospechosas o de pieles con nombres.

←•→

Derek estaba corriendo por el bosque. El aire frío le calaba entre los huesos y los murmullos interminables del bosque le acariciaban los oídos. La luna estaba en su cuarto menguante y las estrellas relucían escasas en el cielo; Derek, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo.

Correr era una de las maneras que tenía para ventilar la energía que constantemente fluía por su cuerpo. Entrenar era la manera de frenar la apatía y los malos sentimientos que le ahogaban en cada momento. Pero hacerse uno con el bosque era la forma en cómo se sentía completo; como un verdadero lobo.

Talía siempre les educó para sentir el alma del bosque, buscar el elemento que les conectara a él y unirse como un solo individuo. Esos eran los primeros pasos para hallar su bestia interior, su hermoso y salvaje lobo; no había nada mejor que estar en convivencia con sus instintos, estar en constante equilibrio y no depender de sus necesidades más básicas. Pero había ocasiones donde quería correr sin parar, sin tomar un respiro hasta asfixiarse. Como en ese mismo momento.

Otra de las grandes enseñanzas de Talía era la responsabilidad ante los actos y las consecuencias de las acciones. Huir no era una opción cuando tenías la responsabilidad de ser un Hale; mucho menos cuando podía existir la esperanza de ser un alfa en cualquier momento. Pero, habían días en donde todo lo superaba; la muerte de Paige, la muerte de su familia, la desaparición de todos los Hale, su huída a New York...

Había días del mes en donde todo le caía encima, y lograban quebrarle. Sucumbir ante la presión era tan fácil, y tan humillante; que Derek se degradaba poco a poco como si no valiera nada. Toda la culpa que nadie reprochó, pero que aún así asumía como suya se encargaba de agujerarle el pecho hasta que el enorme hueco se encargara de drenar todas sus emociones positivas. Esos días del mes era en donde correr se sentía como lo único que lo podía sacar del río de miseria.

Pero esta vez corría por un motivo diferente. No quería escapar de sus fantasmas, ni de la culpa que claramente no le pertenecía; quería huir de las sensaciones irritantes que le atacaban por todos los ángulos.

Aquellas que claramente sentía cuando estaba el revoltoso chico hiperactivo.

Y es que se hubiera reído y después enfurecido si alguien le hubiera siquiera sugerido que estaría así por culpa de Stiles.

Laura le había dicho claramente que lo quería en la cena de esa noche presente en el loft; sin faltas. Esa sería muy importante para incorporar a los dos idiotas a la manada —pensamiento habitual de Derek—, y necesitaba que todos estuvieran juntos para llevar "el ritual" —cómo lo había denominado burlonamente Laura— de manera exitosa. Estaba bien, Derek lo entendía totalmente; puesto que eso es lo que había hecho Talía cuando Laura presentó formalmente a su pareja predestinada en la casa; y no había nada de malo en añadir a aquellos chicos al círculo que cada vez crecía.

Pero eso significaba que los lazos se estrechaban, las relaciones se volvían más íntimas y la familiaridad crecía. Y Derek no estaba preparado para volver a pasar por eso, al menos no ahorita, cuando el recuerdo de la tragedia seguía vívida en su memoria. Por eso, cuando regresó del supermercado con Laura, se excusó diciendo que iría a correr; y pues, no regresó.

Su alfa seguramente estará muy furiosa cuando Derek regrese a casa.

— ¿De quién huyes esta vez, sobrino? No hay más fantasmas por aquí de los cuales debas esconderte —después de que Derek se detuviera entre unos árboles para ventilarse un poco, la voz sospechosamente conocida de su tío Peter se hizo presente. Derek se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo ese hombre pisándole los talones.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le gruñó mientras se alejaba; no estaba de humor para seguir con una de esas charlas irónicas y bochornosas con Peter— Ahora déjame solo.

— ¡Pero si estás enojado! Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está causando tu amargura —Peter, tan odioso e insistente como siempre, le siguió el paso a Derek; parecía más bien un paseo por una plaza oscura que una carrera desenfrenada por la oscuridad del bosque. Peter vestía su chaqueta oscura que era habitual en él desde que lo vieron el primer día; parecía que no le afectaba el calor en lo absoluto; pero había algo enigmático en él que le hacía sospechar a Derek profundamente, como si él estuviera guardando un oscuro secreto— ¿Es acaso Stiles? ¿No para de molestarte con su charla permanente? ¿O acaso es Scott, con su insufrible sentimiento de la justicia y su lentitud para comprender las cosas?

Derek se crispó al escuchar a Stiles en la conversación. Empezaba a creer que no había lugar en el cual ocultarse sin que él terminara encontrándolo directa o indirectamente. Era tan irritante y bochornoso. Más que todo cuando sentía como su cara se calentaba lentamente, y como su habitual calmado pulso se aceleraba poco a poco. Era como regresar a la adolescencia.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, sobrino... el silencio otorga —Peter soltó una carcajada baja. Desde que Derek era pequeño, el pasatiempo favorito de Peter era fastidiarlo.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos de camino, el silencio se hizo presente. Peter sabía cuando tenía la excelente oportunidad de apretar los botones correctos de Derek y hacerlo enojar en un dos por tres; pero también sabía cuando debía ceder y quedarse tranquilo. Esta vez, la presencia de Peter resultó ser un elemento distractor, olvidándose de las cosas que no pudieron abandonarlo ni siquiera durante la carrera en el bosque.

Terminaron por llegar hasta el Beacon Hills High School, y Peter decidió que era un buen momento para hablar.

— ¿Crees que hubiera sido diferente si Paige estuviera aquí? —Derek detuvo su marcha al escuchar ese nombre. De todas las personas, ella era a quien más lloraba.

—... A veces me pregunto lo mismo —Peter asintió mientras seguía observando la estructura del edificio. Era increíble el hecho de que hayan pasado tanto tiempo desde que visitó alguna vez ese lugar— Pero no sirve de nada preguntarme cosas que no sucederán.

Peter concedió el silencio esta vez. Retomaron la marcha hasta el loft.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de Cora y los demás? —Peter metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Parecía que la melancolía los tenía reclamado esta noche— ¿Cómo era, su voz, su risa?

—Sí. Todavía recuerdo —añadió.

— ¿Y a Stiles?

Esta vez, Derek se detuvo confuso. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en toda a charla?

Peter pareció interpretar la mirada dubitativa de Derek y dejó pasar el momento.

—Supongo que aún no es momento.

— ¿Momento de qué?

—Ya entenderás de que hablo —concedió al final como una especie de burdo consuelo— Ahora, camina. Quiero ver como Laura te patea el culo por faltar a su cena súper especial.

Derek le gruñó, molesto como si fuera un perro; sin embargo, caminó hasta la entrada del loft y se despidió de Peter. Al final, sólo quería dormir.

Pero lo que menos se esperó, fue el hecho de que los dos idiotas estuvieran en el suelo del loft, entre sábanas y almohadas, roncando como si fueran viejos tractores. Parecía que habían pasado una buena noche de cena.

El olor del loft se sentía cambiado, pero a una manera mucho mejor; casi podía decir que le recordaba a los buenos tiempos en la mansión. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el brazo descubierto de Stiles, en donde tenía ubicado las letras del nombre.

Era el mismo sitio en donde Derek tenía el suyo, y el trazo de las letras era tan... jodidamente parecido al trazo de las letras de la escritura de él. Derek, estupefacto, se acercó poco a poco con la misma sutilidad de un lobo; y observó más de cerca las letras. El nombre seguía incompleto, pero tenía las letras suficientes como para descifrar el nombre.

Entonces, el gran chico palideció notablemente.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un terrible problema con el ratón de mi pc; y usarla es tan doloroso como las torturas impartidas por la inquisición española ;-;


	9. Un secreto

Había muy pocas cosas de las cuales Derek Hale se avergonzaba. Comenzando con el hecho de haber dejado entrar en su vida a Kate y dejar que se la destrozara como si no hubiera sido más que una frágil ventana; al menos podría echarle la culpa al dolor que tenía en ese momento por la pérdida y desconsuelo, que se encargó de sedarle todos los sentidos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, uno de los mayores bochornos que tenía era su ignorancia. Se pasó la mayoría de su niñez haciendo caso omiso a las enseñanzas de su madre en lo que respectaba al tema de las almas predestinadas; a él le gustaban más las historias de la manada y como su linaje se extendía a través del tiempo. Pero prestó la suficiente atención como para comprender, que si tenías un nombre en tu piel, otra persona tendría que tener el tuyo en la suya.

Eso tal vez fuera sencillo de asimilar. Como explicarle a alguien que si planta una semilla y la cuida, existe la posibilidad de que salga una planta de ahí.

Lo difícil era asimilar lo que Derek estaba viendo en ese momento.

¿Cómo era posible que Stiles tuviera las primeras letras de su nombre en su piel?

Bien, bien. El pánico no era una buena idea en estas situaciones; Beacon Hills era muy grande como para que él fuera el único chico llamado Derek. Bien, él respiró un poco calmado ante ese pensamiento, pero después cayó en cuenta que era el mismo sitio en donde tenía ese nombre raro e impronunciable.

—Der, al fin llegaste. Tu cena se enfrió y te toca a ti calentarla —la voz de Laura se escuchó por el loft, al parecer estaba bajando las escaleras de caracol. Derek salió de sus debates internos y prestó atención a su hermana, quien ya estaba preparada para dormir— Fuiste grosero al no presentarte en la cena; y desafiaste abiertamente una orden de tu alfa.

Los ojos usualmente calmados de Laura refulgieron momentáneamente en un rojo brillante. Sin embargo, no llegó a mucho con la intimidación, puesto que su vista se vio atraída a lo que observaba Derek.

Para ser un chico que se envolvía en varias capas de ropa; Stiles dormía ligero. En ese momento, cuando estaba en el profundo mundo de los sueños, se veía más calmado que cuando estaba despierto; su rostro se veía liso y suave, mientras que su respiración era acompasada y marchaba al compás de sus palpitaciones. Esa vez, sólo tenía puesto una camisa negra, y el resto de las prendas se acomodaron haciéndole una almohada en donde reposaba su cabeza. La sábana sólo cubría la mitad de su pecho mientras que sus brazos descansaban al borde de esta. Ahí, en la parte derecha de su antebrazo, justamente centrado, se encontraban tres letras pequeñas pero legibles.

«DER»

— ¿Sabías sobre esto? —Laura se unió a Derek y observó al chico dormir. Ahora entendía por qué no se quitaba la sudadera cuando estaban en reuniones o cosas por el estilo. Derek negó; estaba más que sorprendido con esto— ¿Ahí no es en donde tienes el nombre?

Derek asintió, y de repente necesitó un asiento antes de caerse directo al suelo. Era tan inverosímil que este tipo de cosas le ocurrieran, y justo en ese momento.

—Oh, qué bien, porque yo sí. Es tiempo de que tengamos una charla —Laura caminó hasta la cocina con Derek pisándole los talones; estaba más que confundido y notablemente enojado— Creo que querrás sentarte para esto.

Derek tomó asiento, en una de las sillas atravesadas que dejaban ahí justamente para ello; para tener conversaciones en la cocina mientras que Laura cocinaba —porque no dejaba a Derek tocar la cocina sin supervisión. Tal vez quien cocinaba mejor entre ellos era él, pero la hermana mayor le gustaba tener la última palabra sobre todo; y pues, Derek también era un fanático de los desayunos de Laura.

Ella, al ser alfa de la nueva línea de generación, era por excelencia una de las mejores fuentes de información a las que podía recurrir en momentos como ese, que estaban abarrotados de dudas e incomprensión (y también lo era el antiguo emisario de la manada, el cual no había visto desde que huyeron de Beacon Hills); pero en esos momentos, estaba más enojado que curioso. No le gustaba la idea de que Laura le guardara secretos.

—Pero antes, dime algo —Laura estaba recalentando la comida de Derek; al final no dejó que Derek tocara la cocina— ¿No notas algo fuera de lugar en todo esto?

Derek frunció el ceño; no entendía a lo que se refería con ello.

—Sabía que no lo notarías —Laura suspiró y le sirvió la comida a Derek en un plato—, pero te voy a explicar mi punto.

Derek tomó el plato y lo dejó en las encimeras de granito negro; el podría comer después.

—Cuando nos fuimos de Beacon Hills, hace seis años —Derekescuchó atentamente las palabras de su hermana. No sabía por qué no leextrañaba que todo comenzara con la escena del incendio— el incendio fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarnos un enorme shock.

»Perder a la familia es un tema muy serio, Derek. Cuando mamá murió, automáticamente se me transfirió la jerarquía Alfa y supe que debía protegerte a como diera lugar. Pero claro, eso ya lo sabes. Lo que no te he estado diciendo, es algo acerca de tu lobo.

Derek quiso bufar ante lo que le decía Laura, pero la solemnidad en sus palabras no le dio oportunidad de burlarse abiertamente. Cómoella podría saber más de la naturaleza de su lobo que el mismo Derek.

—Es difícil expresar en palabras la complejidad del comportamiento salvaje de un lobo; pero una de las cosas que puedo usar para comparar como funciona todo esto, es por medio de la pérdida de recuerdos —Derek se sentó rígido esta vez— Algo así como una amnesia temporal.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tengo amnesia? —Derek rió irónicamente. Bien , era cierto el hecho de que Derek se obligó a símismo a olvidarse de ciertos aspectos de su vida; como la licantropía, porejemplo; pero ello no quería decir que todos sus recuerdos automáticamente seborraron, como si hubieran sido removidos de una computadora. ¿Cuántas nochesno se las pasó torturándose por el incendio y todo lo que había arrasado?— Nocreo que ese sea el término adecuado...

—Yosólo estoy tratando de explicarte algo que justifica tu falta de respuestahacia ciertas situaciones—Laura respondió a la defensiva—. Al menos que túsepas algo que yo no.

Derepente la conversación se tornó un poco más difícil de lo que era en unprincipio

—Laura,¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —preguntó Derek un poco molesto. Elhambre y la horrible sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo no era una buenacombinación para el mal humor de Derek

Elolor a especias comenzaba a acaparar todo el aire de la cocina. Deleitaba sinpermiso el olfato sensible de los dos lobos despiertos; haciendo rugir elestómago hambriento de Derek. Laura, por otro lado, se sentía un pococonfundida pero molesta; aunque, eso no doblegaba las inmensas ganas derevelarle una realidad completamente nueva a su necio hermano.

—Derek...¿De verdad no te das cuenta de que hay algo que no encaja en todo esto? —interrogó.

—¿Algocómo qué? —Derek hizo una pausa— Dios Laura, si realmente quieres decirme algo,dilo de una vez. Tengo hambre y estoy realmente comenzando a perder lapaciencia.

— ¡Derek,olvidaste a Stiles y a Scott! —Laura explotó finalmente. Derek la miróconfundida— He querido decírtelo desde el principio. Pero no escuchas. Alprincipio en New York pensé que no querías hablar de ellos porqueinevitablemente te recordarían a Cora; pero paulatinamente me di cuenta quesimplemente los borraste de tu sistema como si ellos no existieran. ¡Dios,Derek! Hasta olvidaste a John. Sepultaste a grandes personas en tusubconsciente ¿y realmente te atreves a negarme de que algo raro estásucediendo?

Derekse quedó congelado por un momento. Laura no era de las personas que explotabansorpresivamente.

—Yahora ya no sé si los olvidaste a ellos solamente, o si hay más personas... Estoyalgo estresada con el hecho de que puedes tener amnesia o si es tu tercoinconsciente taponando los malos momentos que pasaste —Laura comenzó apellizcar la comida de Derek ya probar bocados cortos. Derek se molestólevemente ante esa acción—. Necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdas hastaahora...

—Laura,¿te estás escuchando siquiera? —Derek le quitó sutilmente el plato de comida ycomenzó a devorar su porción de la cena— Lo que dices suena tan... desesperado.¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Derek.Sólo responde. —Laura comenzó a gruñir. Realmente se había molestado.

—Eresinsistente —murmuró. Toda la rabia acumulada que tenía en un principio sedisipó para darle espacio a la vergüenza—. Lo reprimí ¿vale? Habían días endonde el dolor era demasiado para soportar, por lo que simplemente traté dedeshacerme de todo. Y ya. Eso es todo. Parece que lo logré, ¿no? —añadió con undeje de aprensión—. No pensé que regresaría nunca, por lo que no me pareciómala idea deshacerme de todo lo que me ataba a este sitio.

Laurase quedó callada por unos instantes asimilando todo. Se veía casidesilusionada, parecía que Derek realmente rompió todo lo que ella creía queera cierto.

—Mira,Laura... —comenzó Derek después de haber terminado de comer— Esta ha sido unanoche muy difícil para ambos, para todos tal vez dentro del loft... Estoycansado, tú estás cansada. Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir.

—Aúnno —interrumpió Laura. Derek suspiró derrotado—. Tenemos que hablar de esto enotro momento, no lo voy a negar; peo de igual forma esto no era lo único quequería decirte. 

Derek se pasó las manos por el rostro, estaba muy cansado y tenso. Quería bañarse y dormir, para después despertar en suhabitación de la mansión y descubrir que todo fue una fea pesadilla eterna; queaún podía ir a desayunar con su mamá y sus hermanas como todos los domingos.

—Quieroconfesarte que es lo que realmente hice durante estos años en New York —Derekasintió un poco ansioso. Laura a veces podía ser muy misteriosa con susasuntos, por lo que Derek se perdía de muchas cosas—. He estado llevando losnegocios de la familia, y por ende, he estado en contacto con los viejos sociosde mamá... Cuando Peter nos dijo que estuvo en coma, yo ya lo sabía; aparte,también sé que estuvo en buenas manos y que un alfa de un condado vecino cedióun poco de su poder para curarlo; aunque él no sabe que yo sé esto, así que esmejor que no se lo comentes —Derek asintió. Se sentía un poco incómodo sabiendoque le guardaban secretos a Peter—. Aunque después de que despertara, comenzó abuscarnos y también contribuyó a mantener los negocios a flote; con esa ayudaextra yo desvié mi atención a buscar más sobrevivientes del incendio —Derekesperó pacientemente a la próxima respuesta—; está demás decir que no encontréa nadie más... y pues, después de todo ello, ayudé a mantener las cosas a flote acambio de anonimato. No quería que nadie más supiera que nosotros estábamosvivos. Y para finalizar, con las pocas personas que sabían esto y quepreguntaban por ti, les pedí que no te contactaran porque habías perdido partede los recuerdos.

—Esoexplica tantas cosas —comentó Derek. Estaba un poco decaído al pensar en todoel peso que tuvo que cargar Laura ella sola; y sobretodo, se sentía avergonzadopor ser tan egoísta y haberse desligado de todos a su alrededor—. Lo lamentotanto... Todo este tiempo estuviste tú sola cargando con tantas cosas.

—OhDerek —esquivó Laura—; no hace falta que te disculpes. Soy el alfa y mi debercomo tal es encargarme de mi manada —la sonrisa afectuosa que le dedicó a Derekalivió parte de la tensión—. Pero no te voy a negar que pasé muchas noches sindormir.

Dereklavó los restos de su cena mientras Laura seguía hablando de las cosas que hizosin conocimiento de Derek.

—Huboproblemas. Por supuesto... algunas manadas estaban causando destrozos y tuve queponer orden desde las sombras —Laura frotó sus sienes al recordar aquel momentotenso—. Estaban traficando con humanos para ampliar los miembros de "lafamilia"; y también acomodé los aspectos legales de la herencia Hale para quequedaran a tu nombre en caso de que algo malo sucediera —la garganta de Derekse cerró al escuchar eso último—. En fin, fueron unos seis años provechosos.

—Y yoque pensaba que solamente dormías hasta tarde en tu hermética habitación. —comentó Derek con un poco de burla.

Lauragolpeó el brazo de Derek en broma. Sin embargo, el golpe le dolió un poco albeta. —Ahora, después de ponernos al día... Dime algo, ¿sabes por qué Stileslleva tu nombre en su antebrazo?

Derepente, toda la buena vibra y las ganas de bromear que tenía Derek seesfumaron. Ahora, la situación regresaba al comienzo, y Dios santo, no se sentíapreparado para tener ningún tipo de charlas después de toda la cascada deinformación; ni siquiera aquella que tenía mucha importancia.

—¿Esaes una pregunta trampa?

—Derek,responde por amor de Dios.

— No losé, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió sin ánimos de confrontación— Puede que también hayaolvidado esa pequeña parte. O puede que realmente no lo sepa porque no estamosenlazados —Laura lo miró estupefacta, como si no pudiera creer que su hermanoestuviera diciendo semejante cosa—; lo cual puede ser posible... de todos modos,el nombre que tengo escrito no es Stiles.

— ¿Sisabes que Stiles es un apodo, verdad? Es decir, nadie jamás en su vida le colocaríaasí a su pobre hijo —Laura hizo una mueca ante aquel pensamiento—. Aunque creoque hubiera sido mejor su Claudia y John le hubieran colocado ese nombre.

—VamosLaura, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que Stiles y yo estemos enlazados? Nisiquiera recuerdo haberlo conocido o algo así hasta que regresé a Beacon Hills.

—Yodiría que una muy alta —respondió Laura—. Además, le quité esto a Stilesmientras cenábamos. Míralo por ti mismo si no me crees.

Laurale pasó la licencia de conducir de Stiles a Derek. El chico salía muy bien enella, demasiado para ser una foto de un documento legal. El cabello lo tenía alraz de la cabeza y la expresión de malas noticias estaba enmarcada en sujuvenil y pálido rostro; como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura.Pero más allá de quedarse embobado viendo al adolescente, Derek pasó su vistaen el nombre verdadero del chico que estaba escrito en la tarjeta.

» Mieczyslaw Stilinski.

Derekse quedó observando el documento por un rato largo. Laura le dio su espaciomientras seguía rebuscando comida en la nevera para saciar el hambre ansiosaque le había quedado de toda la confrontación. Derek se sentía extraño pensandoen el hecho de que una persona de seis años menor que él estaba grabada en supiel; y no sólo eso, sino que no recordaba ningún encuentro con Stilesanteriormente en su vida. Estaba demasiado confuso con todo lo que se abríapaso hacia su entendimiento. ¿De verdad había olvidado a su alma gemela poregoísmo?

Laurapalmeó el hombro de Derek antes de salir de la cocina con un plato lleno decomida que había sobrado milagrosamente de la cena con los lobos. Ella sabíaque su hermano tenía mucho que asimilar esa noche y que ella ya había cumplidocon su arduo labor de ayudar en lo que podía a su hermano. Derek dejó lalicencia de conducir de Stiles sobre el mesón de la cocina y salió hacia lasala en donde los demás betas estaban tomando un sueño sumamente pesado yprofundo. Parecían querer hacer un pretzel humano con las posiciones extrañasque habían adoptado en el suelo. Derek se quedó observándolos lo suficientepara sentirse incómodo y salir hacía su habitación. Ya el baño ni siquiera erauna urgencia.

Derekinternamente tenía la esperanza de poder recordar a los chicos lo más prontoposible.

←•→ 

—Ayer dormí como un bebé —Scott se estiró en la mesa mientras agarraba pan tostado y le untaba mermelada. El desayuno de Laura siempre era el mejor— Tienes un buen gusto en restaurantes.

—Como siempre —respondió la chica con habitual seguridad que le resultaba graciosa e increíble a los dos betas— ¿Quién creías que era la que ordenaba las cenas en la mansión Hale cuando ustedes se quedaban a cenar? 

—Talía —Stiles rió con la boca llena de pan y jugo de naranja— Ella no necesitaba ordenar nada; sólo usaba su magia en la cocina.

—Si, cuando la veías. El resto de las noches ella ordenaba comida tailandesa en el restaurante que estaba al lado de la cafetería todos los viernes —Laura explicó con una alegría innegable en voz mientras untaba mantequilla en las tostadas y tomaba café— A todos nos gustaban los viernes tailandeses con postres incluidos.

—Y nunca nos invitaron al viernes tailandés —la voz de Stiles se escuchaba ofendida; sin embargo, Laura soltó una leve carcajada detrás de su taza de café— ¿Y encima te ríes de mi dolor? ¡Eres un monstruo!

—Pregúntale a Scott si no le gustaban los viernes tailandeses —la mirada lobuna de Laura era aterradora; como la de un emperador romano que veía las peleas en el coliseo. Scott se encogió en su sitio automáticamente.

— ¿Cómo Scott va a saber si le gustaban los viernes tailandeses si nunca fue? —la burla de Stiles menguó poco a poco, mientras veía como su hermano del alma se encogía en su sitio— ¿Verdad, Scott?

—Pueees —Scott evitó la mirada de Stiles. Un habitual comportamiento justificado de un mentiroso culpable.

— ¡Y nunca me lo dijiste! —Laura estalló en carcajadas mientras que Stiles le lanzaba agua encima a Scott— Pasé todos esos viernes preguntándome que tan mal estaba tu asma, mientras que tú estabas tragando como troglodita con la familia Hale. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en darme un poco de comida al menos?

—Creorecordar a Scott pedir especialmente que guardaran una buena porción de comidapara poder llevártela —la voz tímida de Derek se asomó en el loft. Los treslobos se quedaron sorprendidos—. Ahora veo que era mentira.

— ¡Derek! Tú... tú... ¿recuerdas todo eso? Laura dijo que no recordarías nada de nada. —Scott se sentó recto mientras miraba en intervalos intercalados a los dos hermanos. Pero Laura solo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba café; al parecer, el café de su taza era infinito.

Desde que los tres lobosdespertaron, Derek pudo escucharlos sin problemas. Tristementeno pudo dormir, por lo que le tocó observar elamanecer desde las ventanas del loft. En todo esetiempo estuvo rebuscando en sus pensamientos algún indicio de algo que pudieradesatar las memorias que con tanto esfuerzo había sepultado. Poco a pocoalgunas piezas encajaron; como el interés que tenía Stiles hacia él, ola familiaridad de Scott cuando hablaban de cosas banales fuera delentrenamiento, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sinembargo, inconscientemente se enfocó en las memorias reprimidas que ibanalrededor de Stiles; sin tener ningún fruto. Sería un camino difícil derecorrer para poder lograr esa ansiada meta.

Cuando escuchó los primeros ruidos del loft, Derek caminó hasta su habitación de nuevo y se recostó, tratando de escuchar lo más que podía de las conversaciones. Y entonces comprendió que lo que Laura trató de decirle no era ninguna broma. ¿Cómo podrían ser falsas las anécdotas del trío mientras que preparaban el desayuno? ¿o las risas? Incluso, el olor a comodidad y alegría que desprendían era tan abrumador; como si por fin estuvieran en casa después de tanto tiempo lejos.

—Empiezo a recordar ciertas cosas —Derek se colocó detrás de Stiles, quien sospechosamente se había callado, absteniéndose de decir cualquier cosa. El lobo mayor agarró los panes de la mesa del desayuno y le dio una mordida— Pero eso no los salva del entrenamiento, los veo en la reserva a las dos.

Derek salió del loft después de eso. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que cargaba la misma ropa del día anterior; excepto Stiles, ya que su mente funcionaba analíticamente aun después de su mutismo. 

Pero lo más importante, es que Derek comenzaba a recordar. Stiles probablemente estaba más feliz que el resto; y una de esas razones eran muy egoístas —desde su punto de vista. Tener a un Derek libre de amnesia, significaba que sería más accesible; y tal vez con ello, podría por fin confirmar sus sospechas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Realmente ya ha pasado casi un mes desde el último capítulo?


	10. La historia con Stiles

El día comenzó con el sol colándose por la ventana de Stiles.

No había mucha diferencia este día del anterior, o de algún otro antes de este; todos comenzaban igual, con el mismo resplandor del sol en la ventana como una lupa. La calidez de la mañana se veía en armonía con el frío que dejaba atrás el amanecer; y eso es lo que le despertaba ahora al chico lobo.

Apestaba un poco despertarse por el cambio de temperatura en la habitación; cuando ni siquiera era tan brusco. Pero eran cosas de chuchos sobrenaturales; o chuchos sobrenaturales adolescentes con hormonas revueltas.

Hormonas revueltas... Qué manera tan especial de comenzar el día.

Stiles abrió los ojos sin ceremonia; dejando que la luz le diera de lleno en los ojos. Automáticamente sintió el dolor de la contracción del iris en la pupila; y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no cerrar completamente los ojos.

Ya no hacía falta colocar una alarma, no mientras su cuerpo actuaba como el mejor reloj que pudiera comprar.

Stiles tenía clases ese día; estaba a mediados de noviembre, y los exámenes antes de Navidad los tenía en la nuca, haciéndole presión como si le dijera que si no los pasaba, no se graduaría jamás. Por eso, y porque tenía que cuidarle la espalda a su hermano de otra madre, se levantó y caminó inmediatamente al baño.

Cada vez que se quitaba la ropa para meterse a bañar, reparaba en el nombre de su piel. Cuando era pequeño, su querida madre le contaba cuentos fantásticos acerca de cómo un héroe había salvado al mundo de la destrucción junto a sus amigos; de como la valentía le hizo ser alguien valeroso y merecedor de la virtud absoluta. Siempre se preguntó de que héroe hablaba; pero ella se fue antes de que él pudiera preguntarle. Pero entre otras historias fantásticas, Claudia Stilinski siempre le hablaba acerca de las leyendas de los nombres y las almas predestinadas.

Ella decía que no era ninguna leyenda; puesto que ella misma tenía el nombre de su papá en la palma de su mano izquierda. Stiles podía pasar horas observando el nombre de Noah en la mano de su mamá y no se cansaría jamás. Pero entre lo que ella le comentó, es que habian casos especiales; como el de ella y Noah; puesto que sus nombres no se aparecieron en la adolescencia como el de los demás (o los afortunados, como le gustaba catalogar Claudia entre sus momentos de narradora), sino cuando ellos estaban en sus veinte.

Parecía ser que el asunto de los nombres era más complejo de lo que los demás pensaban. Y entre uno de los miedos de Stiles, a parte de perder a su familia, era estar completamente solo en el mundo. Que nunca tuviera un nombre en su piel.

Por eso, cuando conoció a Scott, pensó que su nombre se dibujaría cuando el estuviera en sus doce o catorce años (dependiendo de su propio metabolismo, tal como Claudia le aseguraba); porque Scott era su alma gemela, y lógicamente, tendría que ser su alma destinada. Pero entoces llegó Cora Hale al colegio, acompañada por su hermano mayor, que en ese momento tenía trece años; y Stiles supo que algo cambió.

Ese día, Stiles convenció a su hermano para juntarse con la chica nueva; y no se arrepintió cuando la niña eligió a Batman por encima de Superman. Cora resultó ser la chica más cool e interesante del salón, incluso del colegio entero; y el par de chicos estaban tan orgullosos de ser sus amigos.

Hasta Lydia Martin sabía que Cora era genial, cuando el nombre de Lydia era reconocido por ser la persona más genial en el colegio, y quizás en el pueblo entero. O hasta condado.

Ese día, cuando llegó del colegio, Stiles le contó a su mamá entre sonrisas y saltos hiperactivos de un niño feliz con TDA todo lo que había pasado con Scott y Cora. Claudia, que estaba horneando brownies para el postre; sonrió con todo el amor que tenia para su hijo.

Más que todo, cuando comprendió que él no se había fijado en la niña, sino en el hermano de la niña. Y lo mejor de todo, es que Claudia conocía a la familia Hale muy bien; sin embargo, tampoco le dio tiempo de contarle ese detalle a Stiles antes de morir.

— ¿Estás gastando todo el agua del condado, Stiles? —la voz de Noah Stilinski, el Sheriff de la comisaría de Beacon Hills, padre de Stiles junto con otros muchos títulos que su hijo no pudo adjuntarle, se escuchó afuera del baño. Stiles se dio cuenta que pasó unos cuantos minutos debajo del chorro de agua sin hacer nada más que recordar el pasado mientras veía las letras en su antebrazo— Recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano a las clases del entrenador, ¡y nada de escaparse con Derek Hale otra vez!

— ¡Eso fue una sola vez! —las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron de un bonito color que le hacía competencia a la pastilla de jabón carmín con olor a cerezas que usaba para bañarse.

Stiles recordó lo magnífico que se sintió volver a ver a Derek de nuevo después de seis años sin saber nada de él; y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó cuando la imagen de Derek caminando por las calles de Beacon Hills asaltó su mente.

—Y también dijiste que sería solo una vez cuando te descubrí con Scott metido en mi oficina hurgando los papeles del caso — Stiles podía escuchar el reproche sin necesidad de tener su audición de lobo. Pero también sentía la sonrisa de su padre. Eso le hizo sonreír también— Así que ya sabes, muévete. Y nada de salidas sospechosas. Nos vemos en la noche.

—Adiós papá, ¡No comas carne! —Stiles rió ante el gruñido de desazón de su papá al escuchar lo último.

Después de que Stiles terminó de bañarse y estuvo listo para salir, tomó sus cosas y las llaves del Jeep.

Durante el camino, los recuerdos de las risas de Cora le hicieron una bonita compañía. Había una escena muy bonita que recordaba una y otra vez, como si fuera el bucle que estaba dispuesto a repetir eternamente; era cuando Derek buscó a su hermana al colegio, y Stiles se le quedó mirando con el calor del bochorno subiéndole por el cuello poco a poco.

En ese entonces, ellos ya tendrían unos once años, y Scott y Stiles ya habían pasado cuatro años junto a Cora. Las cenas en la mansión Hale eran dignas de un festín; y eso lo comprendieron cuando fueron la primera vez a comer; unos dos meses después de que conocieran a Cora. Pero ese momento, en donde Derek ya estaba saliendo poco a poco de la adolescencia; Stiles comprendió que el chico era tan hermoso.

Por lo que Cora le había comentado, Derek perdió a su novia cuando el tenía catorce años, o casi quince; y que desde entonces pasó por un momento duro en donde cambió completamente. Pero a los ojos de Stiles, Derek seguía siendo tan perfecto; que dolía ver cómo su juventud se había marchitado con una tragedia temprana.

Ese día, a parte de que Cora se burló bastante de Stiles por mirar a Derek con ojos de niño enamorado (Scott también se unió en la burla), ella los invitó a una cena. Este recuerdo era mucho más extenso, y no era exactamente el que estaba pensando Stiles; porque las risas de Cora en su momento eran la mecha que encendía su sonrisa, pero era como seguir un camino de migajas; terminaría ahí aunque no lo hiciera de manera consciente.

Mientras el semáforo se quedaba en rojo, Stiles frenó el Jeep y le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedió esa noche bajo las estrellas.

Como otros tantos días, Derek se alejó de su familia y fue a la entrada trasera de la mansión. Era una noche despejada; las nubes apenas eran visibles en el firmamento mientras que el viento las movía con pereza; las estrellas relucían como polvo de diamantes en la basta oscuridad, y el olor a césped húmedo le daba calma al niño. Tal vez por eso se acercó a Derek, o tal vez era gracias a que sus sentidos estaban sedados por la comida.

Sea como fuere; Stiles se sentó al lado de Derek. Y en silencio, los dos contemplaron el cielo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Cora está allá adentro —aún en los recuerdos lejanos de Stiles, la voz de Derek podía entenderla y sentirla como si le estuviera hablando frente a frente. Estaba melancólico esa noche.

—Te buscaba a tí —le había dicho el niño, sorprendiendo a Derek— Te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Quería ver las estrellas —le respondió después de un rato en silencio. Stiles asintió. Ninguno se miró— Lamento lo de tu mamá...

—Ella estaba mal... y no quería que sufriera más —Derek entendía lo que le decía Stiles; por eso no añadió nada más— Ella preguntó por ti cuando la vi la última vez.

Stiles recordaba vagamente que Derek enmarcó una ceja. Y le hizo sonreir mientras arrancaba el Jeep; la luz había cambiado a verde y estaba con el tiempo justo.

—Sí, quería saber si te gustaron los brownies que te dio la otra vez en tu cumpleaños —Derek sonrió sinceramente mientras acariciaba la hierba debajo de sus manos; Stiles quería tomarle de las manos. Pero tenía miedo de espantarlo— ¿Te gustaron?

—Estaban tan ricos como los que hace mi mamá. Estoy segura que... —de repente toda la alegría de Derek se esfumó. Stiles casi pudo adivinar que era lo que Derek estuvo por decir.

— ¿Sabes? No sé si es lo que quieres escuchar, o lo que necesitas. Pero está bien que sientas dolor; no nos hace menos por expresarnos. Y no estás solo —Stiles se atrevió a mirar a Derek, quien tenía la vista clavada en la grama, donde sus manos reposaban; estaban temblando un poco— Al igual que la luna tiene a sus estrellas, tú nos tienes a nosotros. —Stiles no recordaba si se había sentado junto a Derek, o si estaba parado junto a él. Pero algo era claro; y fue cuando posó su mano sobre el antebrazo derecho de Derek.

Hubo un corrientazo; como si Stiles hubiera metido un tenedor en un enchufe de la sala mientras tocaba el suelo descalzo. Pero fue tan placentero, como comer los brownies de su mamá una vez más; o como escuchar la risa de su papá por los chistes de Claudia. Y parecía que Derek también sintió lo mismo, porque su cara reflejó su sorpresa.

Y así como llegó el recuerdo, se fue.

Stiles llegó al instituto, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Scott junto a su linda Allison; y se unió a ellos. Había llegado temprano para entrenar.

Lo más curioso de los recuerdos de Stiles, es que los más felices eran aquellos que florecieron en medio de la tragedia. Un mes antes de esa cena en la mansión Hale, Claudia Stilinski había fallecido; y un día después del acercamiento de Stiles y Derek; el chico tenía la primera letra en su piel, pero la mansión Hale estaba en llamas.

←•→

Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, cuando el sol se comenzaba a ocultar por el oeste; Derek estaba caminando por las calles de Beacon Hills en compañía de su tío Peter.

Después de que recibiera la sarta de información por parte de Laura; Derek quiso ponerse al día con su familiar. Y Peter necesitaba a alguien que fuera su víctima.

Derek no estaba tan hastiado al alrededor de Peter, o al menos así fue durante la primera hora. Ahora estaba anocheciendo, y quería lanzarse hacia el primer carro que pasara por la carretera; no podía durar otro minuto más con Peter aunque lo deseara —que dicho sea de paso, no lo deseaba.

— ¿Qué pasó con los Argent después de que nosotros nos fuimos? —Derek se cansó de buscar temas para eludir a Peter y su extraño sentido de la convivencia. Habían hablado de todo, excepto de cosas que le interesaran realmente— ¿Siguen aquí?

— ¿Si te refieres específicamente a Kate Argent? Déjame decirte que no, ella se fue después de causar destrozos y nadie sabe en dónde se metió—Peter se miró las manos, como si estuviera examinándose las uñas— Espero que haya ido a parar a la habitación más caliente del infierno.

— ¿En serio mencionas calor e infierno después de todo lo que pasó? —Derek no podía creer el cinismo de su tío; después de todo lo que habían pasado. Le parecía que la falta de compasión le seguía intacta en el fondo de la retorcida alma de Peter— Eres increíble.

—Lo mismo dijo la última chica que me vio —Peter metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminaban. Las luces de la calle se encendieron mientras el manto de la oscuridad caía en el cielo; y los negocios comenzaban a cerrar.

— ¿Y eso cuando fue? ¿Antes o después de que te volvieras loco? —Peter colocó los ojos en blanco; él siempre había sido loco, al igual que los chistes de Derek habían sido malos.

—Anoche, para tu información —Peter sonrió con suficiencia mientras que Derek se alejaba un poco más de su tío— Ella era tremenda.

—Al igual que mis ganas por acabar esta conversación.

Lo último que se escuchó fue la risa del tío excéntrico de la familia y un suspiro resignado de Derek.

Estaban pasando por el bar gay que se había vuelto popular en los últimos años, y Peter como que recordó algo importante, porque sus ojos se iluminaron maliciosamente. Derek sabía que algo malo se avecinaba si Peter podía sonreír así.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Stiles? ¿Al fin pudiste dar un paso con él o dejaste que el asistente del Sheriff te lo quitara? —Derek sintió que una enorme espada fría le había atravesado la espalda, comenzando con la nuca y terminando en medio de sus caderas. De todos los temas que podían tocar, ese era el que menos le gustaba— Oh, sobrino... por tu cara puedo ver que ya te ganaron la batalla. Lo lamento; no pensé que esto pudiera pasar.

— ¿De qué hablas? Nadie me ha "ganado" —Derek hizo comillas con sus dedos, y rápidamente hizo un ademán de manos, en donde trataba de espantar mosquitos o todos los males de su familia— Y no hay cosas con Stiles... ¡Te pusiste de acuerdo con Laura para molestar! —Derek colocó los ojos en blanco y se alejó de su tío; estaba decidido a alejarse de las rarezas de su familia.

—Hay muy pocas cosas con las que pueda estar de acuerdo con Laurita, y estoy más que seguro que esta no es una de esas; tal vez solo estamos de acuerdo en eliminar al alfa que merodea por aquí... que aún no ataca a otro inocente —la voz de Peter cambio sutilmente, como si estuviera recitando algo de memoria— ¡Pero! —regresó su ocurrencia en ese tono de voz— No, Laura y yo no tenemos que ver con esto.

—Y tampoco tuvieron que ver con mi entrada a las finales de baloncesto, o a estar en la primera tanda para presentar el examen de manejo... —Derek comenzó a nombrar momentos que fueron intervenidos por los dos integrante menos pacientes de su familia, y Peter tuvo que aceptar a duras penas que Derek tenía razones para sospechar.

—Bien, bien... Pero esta vez no es el caso. No estoy estableciendo una hermandad con tu querida Laura.

Antes de que pudiera replicar con algo mordaz, la calle se iluminó lo suficiente como para alumbrar a las personas que estaban pasando por ahí. Esta vez, los transeúntes estaban agrupados en un quinteto; eran adolescentes, de esos que salían de juerga los viernes por la noche y lo único que hacían era reírse a carcajadas. Derek sintió un pinchazo de envidia y melancolía al ver la alegría del grupo, o al escuchar sus risas. Habían tantas cosas que Derek extrañaba de su vida, como a su familia; pero no sentía tanto la ausencia de sus amigos hasta que vio a los chicos de adelante.

—Mira, ya es hora de que La Jungla se llene de clientes —Peter también se dio cuenta de que los adolescentes venían en horda— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

— ¿Y ver como le coqueteas a un chico treinta años menor que tú? No, gracias. Me cansé de ser testigo de crímenes. —Derek aceleró el paso y se alejó de Peter, quien burlesco le susurraba un «tú te lo pierdes» mientras entraba al club.

Derek resopló cansando de las sandeces de Peter y le pasó por al lado a la horda adolescente risueña. Tal vez el pueblo de verdad fuera muy pequeño; pero no era excusa para encontrarse a Scott y a Stiles en cada sendero que el recorría.

No pensaba que ese par de idiotas tuvieran amigos, puesto que siempre que los veía estaban ellos dos solos (aún no conocía a la tal Allison); pero se llevó una rara sorpresa al verlos caminar junto a otras personas. Eran cinco en total; ellos dos más un chico rubio y alto con aires de grandeza, junto a una bajita pelirroja que estaba bien vestida, como si hubiera salido de una revista de modas (la cual se veía un poco amenazadora) y con una chica tierna de cabello oscuro; ella debía ser Allison, puesto que estaba agarrada de la mano con Scott y tenía esa mirada de enamorada que solo los adolescentes pueden tener.

Derek no había visto ese rayo de felicidad en la mirada de Scott, ni esa soltura que tenía alrededor la chica. Se veía como si fuera una persona segura de sí mismo, y que nada podía dañarlo aunque trataran de hacerlo. Derek sonrió al ver al chico feliz. Pero su vista seguía escaneando a los otros chicos del grupo que no conocía; deteniéndose en el rubio; tal vez se veía por fuera como el típico chico que lo tenía todo, que sabía que era irresistible, y que tenía el ego elevado por la estratosfera. Oh sí, Derek los conocía muy bien; y de esa forma fue como entendió que ese tipo tenía problemas suficientes como para hacer un libro deprimente o un libro de autoayuda. 

Pero él no ayudaba a las personas que no querían ayudarse a sí mismos. 

Y de todos modos, ¿por qué ahora observaba adolescentes? Derek se sintió más desubicado de lo usual y se ajustó su chaqueta de cuero mientras pasaba al lado de ellos. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad al ver en e entorno natural a "sus compañeros de manada".

Al pasarle por al lado a los chicos, Derek reconoció el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Stiles. Tal vez él fue el único que lo reconoció, y por eso reaccionó; pero lo más decepcionante es que ninguno de ellos se voltearon para darle una segunda mirada. Y más allá de sentirse excluido, sintió un pequeño agujero que se propagó por todo su pecho. ¡Y claro! El bendito nombre también estaba metido en ese paquete; su brazo sintió como si lo hubiera atravesado un escalpelo, abriendo su piel en dos partes iguales y exponiendo los músculos al frío.

Derek había sentido muchas cosas gracias al nombre en el antebrazo; pero ninguna como esa. Las anteriores les había causado dolor —oh, jodido Dios que sí—; pero era uno casi placentero, como si estuviera quemándose por un tipo de fuego sagrado; e incluso, había sentido ansiedad, pulsaciones nerviosas que le indicaban de que algo no iba bien. Y en los casos mas bizarros, ese nombre le había enviado corrientes eléctricas que le inducían un momento breve pero intenso de excitación. Pero nada se comparó con esa nueva sensación. Era un dolor sordo, que le dejaba sin aliento y con ganas de refugiarse en un lugar en donde pudiera recuperar la respiración.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

— ¿Qué te pasó, Stilinski? Mueve el culo antes de que cierren el club —la voz del rubio sacó de su trance a Derek.

—Eres un dolor en el culo, Jackson —Derek no necesito ver a Stiles para saber que colocó los ojos en blanco.

Y con ello, el grupito se movilizó, dejando atrás a Derek junto a su dolor sordo y las miles de dudas.

←•→ 

Esa noche, Derek no pudo conciliar el sueño. Y Laura, harta de que Derek mirara a la ventana sin parpadear ni dejar señales de que estuviera vivo; lo encaró.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Laura se veía atenta a la charla de su hermano menor. Tenía puesto un conjunto de pijama que vio hacía días en una de las tiendas del pueblo. A Derek le causaba risa ver a su hermana con un conjunto completo con estampados de lobos— ¿Te duele todavía el brazo?

Derek asintió. Desde que llegó al loft, no se había quitado nada más que los zapatos y los calcetines; por lo que se quedó sentado en un sofá frente a un ventanal mientras observaba el exterior. Laura era comprensiva al respecto, porque ella entendía de primera mano lo que era atravesar aquella odisea en lo que se refería a las almas predestinadas; por lo que era la fuente de información más confiable de Derek.

Ella le pidió que se quitara la chaqueta, para examinar la piel. 

Pero ese grito que se escuchó en el loft, los sorprendió a ambos. En especial a Laura, quien en general no gritaba ni levantaba la voz más de lo necesario.

— ¡Sangre! —exaltó entre pánico— ¡El nombre está sangrando!

Efectivamente; había mucha sangre seca pegada en la piel de Derek y en el interior de la manga de la chaqueta, pero también había sangre nueva. Ambos corrieron al lavaplatos que estaba en la cocina y abrieron el grifo del agua, para limpiar la piel; Derek soltó un pequeño quejido cuando el agua fría se puso en contacto con su piel,y Laura lo miró sumamente preocupada.

Sin embargo, el nombre no sangraba. Era solo una letra. La M estaba sangrando, como si la hubieran delineado con el filo de una cuchilla. La piel estaba sensible y sonrosada.

¿Ese entonces era el dolor insoportable que había sentido? ¿Tan intenso fue el momento, que su nombre experimentó una nueva reacción?

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Laura? 

—Yo no... no...

— ¿No qué? ¡Laura! 

— ¡No sé, Derek!

Entonces, Derek comprendió que Laura era su mejor fuente de información; y probablemente la única; pero ¿qué pasa cuando tu fuente de información no tiene las respuestas a tus preguntas? 

En el caso de Derek, cosas graves; por lo que su nueva misión era buscar otra fuente de información confiable. Y mientras tanto; los hermanos entraban en pánico.  
———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezar la universidad realmente absorbe la vida jajaja. Pensé que todo eran exageraciones de las personas xd.


	11. La historia con Derek

Stiles no hallaba como limpiar la sangre de las sábanas ni del suelo.

Su padre estaba a punto de llegar y él tenía un desastre en su habitación digno de una escena del crimen.

Había sangre en su cama, en donde se recostó a tomar unos minutos de reflexión, y en el suelo, donde había caído las gotas. Stiles era sumamente inteligente, atento y sobretodo, no era idiota; pero aún así, no se explicaba como no se había dado cuenta de que su brazo sangraba.

Durante la salida extravagante con los chicos, ellos se encontraron a Derek en la calle. Scott estaba dopado con la presencia de Allison como para olvidar el mismísimo nombre de su mamá, por lo que no le extrañó que no hubiera notado a Derek; pero Jackson y Lydia estaban lo suficientemente incómodos en presencia del otro, por lo que estaban pendientes de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ellos mismos.

Jackson notó inmediatamente como la mirada de Stiles se desvió a la presencia del tipo varonil y atractivo de la calle; y Lydia fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para seguir la línea del pensamiento de los miembros del grupo que no estaban siendo empalagosos. Stiles simplemente no podía delatar a Derek; por lo que optó no reconocerlo y hacer como si no existiera.

Lógicamente, eso tuvo sus consecuencias.

— ¡Ahg, maldita sea! —Stiles lanzó la sábana al suelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del piso con ella. Estaba enfrascado en su molestia, que no se dio cuenta que con cada movimiento brusco, la herida se abría más y más— ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Soy un completo estúpido e imbécil!

Una de las tantas cosas que Claudia le enseñó a Stiles antes de dejar el mundo, era las manifestaciones que podrían surgir en la piel de las personas con compañeros predestinados. La mayoría de esas manifestaciones las había sentido ya; no se preocupaba por ello, puesto que significaba que iba por buen camino. Pero sangrar no entraba en sus planes.

Según las palabras de Claudia; cuando un nombre empieza a sangrar, significa que el alma —o al menos el inconsciente— siente el rechazo del vínculo. Ese vínculo es tan delicado cuando apenas se está creando; en especial por la contraparte que recién empieza a grabarse las letras. Al más simple estímulo, el nombre reacciona como si estuviera pasando el evento más grande del siglo.

Cuando se rozaban las pieles, o habían intercambio de sentimientos; la marca del nombre vibraba con emoción, y habían corrientazos a lo largo del cuerpo que podía causar estragos muy peculiares. Stiles, en lo personal, después del corrientazo el nombre se enrojecía y se hinchaba; dolía, pero era como un dolor llevadero y hasta placentero. Eso sucedió más seguido después de encontrarse con Derek —luego de esos seis años— en la casa de Peter.

Pero ahora, que había un pozo de sangre en el suelo; Stiles comprendió que no debió haber negado a Derek.

¡Y es que no lo negó! Al menos, no complemente. Sólo evitó dar cualquier indicio de que se conocían.

—Eso suena a negar —Stiles gritó. No había escuchado llegar a su papá— ¿Es por eso que sangras?

— ¡No es lo que tú crees! —el chico escondió su reguero de manera desastrosa ante los ojos de su padre. Noah Stilinski podía ser catalogado en muchas cosas; pero ninguna de esas cosas lo incluían en ser un estúpido— ¡Solo me corté cuando trataba de...! Bueno... No es lo que tú crees —Stiles terminó con la voz baja mientras evitaba mirar el gesto de confusión de su padre— Hay una explicación para eso.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tú crees que yo creo? —Noah entró a la habitación de su hijo y comenzó a buscar el kit de emergencia para curar las heridas. Stiles desistió en su intento de ocultar la sangre y suspiró derrotado.

—Que esto tiene que ver con Derek, y que si sigo negando todo entonces me llevará a un camino sin salida y todo se complicará... después no podré ser feliz jamás en mi vida, terminaré casado con una persona que me hará sentir miserable; tendré una vida de mierda en donde todo será monótono... y perderé el control de mi hiperactividad, llevando todo al caos y a la destrucción mundial. —Stiles ni siquiera entendió completamente lo que estaba diciendo; hasta sus divagaciones carecían de sentido para él, quien era el único que podía entenderse sin problemas.

—En realidad, creía que alguien te había atacado un psicótico por la calle... o el chico Whittemore, y que por eso estabas evitando que mirara la escena —Noah agarró el brazo de su hijo y con un algodón mojado en alcohol, comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca de la piel de Stiles— No muevas el brazo.

—Pero arde —Stiles trataba de hacer todo lo posible para no quejarse en voz alta; pero aún así con sus poderes lobunos, el dolor era algo con lo que no lidiaba tan fácilmente.

De repente, la bombilla de la inteligencia y de los pensamientos importantes en los momentos equivocados se encendió. Él era un lobo. Él era un jodido hombre lobo. Y uno de los primeros beneficios que venían en el paquete de la sobrenaturalidad, era la rápida curación. Pero Stiles no se curó, ni se estaba curando.

¡¿Y si dejó de ser un lobo en algún momento?!

— ¡Stiles! ¡Cálmate, hijo! Respira conmigo. Vamos, respira —el Sheriff dejó de limpiar la sangre de la piel, y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos para calmar el ataque el pánico. Estaba tan familiarizado con la naturaleza de su peculiar hijo, que no se espantó con el episodio de ansiedad— Recuerda; tienes que inhalar y exhalar...

Que patético; aún con todos los bonus de ser el máximo depredador de la cadena alimenticia, seguía estando igual de dañado. Eso era lo único que Stiles podía pensar mientras buscaba el aire con ayuda de su papá.

— ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió realmente? —la voz de Noah era calmada y serena; Stiles pudo conseguir por fin el aliento después de unos pocos minutos. Él quería decirle todo a su papá; pero aún no estaba listo— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—... si es Derek -susurró al final— Tiene que ser él.

El silencio posterior a la declaración significaba que el Sheriff estaba analizando el comentario.

— ¿Quieres decir que, la razón por la que el nombre está sangrando... es por Derek? —de repente la rigidez se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Noah; eso solo significaba algo; y no era bueno— Ahora si me va a tener que escuchar.

— ¡No es lo que crees! —añadió apresurado— Es mi culpa que esto me haya pasado; pero tiene que ver con él.

— ¿Tu culpa? Dios, Stiles... ¿Ahora en que lío estás metido? —no había que ser adivino para notar que el cansancio del Sheriff.

—Tiene que ver con el nombre y el tema de las almas predestinadas —confesó— Pienso que Derek es a quien llevo en mi piel.

Esa noche fue sumamente larga. Pero una de las cosas que Stiles aprendió, fue que no debe negar a Derek.

←•→

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Derek se había colocado una venda en el cuerpo para detener una hemorragia. O tal vez simplemente era la primera vez que hacía eso. Se sentía tan raro tener un pedazo de gasa envuelto en adhesivo para retener la sangre, porque el tejido no pudo sanar por si solo.

Laura no entendía que era lo que pasaba, ni el motivo por el cual no sanaba; pero lo único que pudo haber fue aplicar sus dotes de primeros auxilios y atender a su hermanito.

Finalmente, con la mitad del nombre envuelto, Derek pudo detener la hemorragia. Una de las ventajas de ser un ser sobrenatural; era que su producción de sangre funcionaba más rápido que el de un ser humano promedio; y que la cantidad de sangre que perdía, era repuesta casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Ya puedes dejarte la venda? Me tienes nerviosa —Laura no era una persona muy paciente; por lo que tendía a desesperarse rápidamente cuando alguien hacía cosas que la alteraban. Derek inconscientemente se pegaba y despegaba el adhesivo del brazo; hasta que Laura se cansó del sonido— Peter debe saber que está pasando contigo.

— ¿Peter? No quiero molestarlo; ni darle motivos para que me moleste —Derek metió sus manos inquietas dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón bajo la disgustada mirada de su hermana— Tal vez no es nada tan grave como creemos que es.

—Si, claro. Tu brazo comienza a sangrar de la nada, sin que se reponga inmediatamente; y tú crees que no es nada grave —el bufido de Laura se podía confundir con el gruñido de un animal salvaje contagiado de rabia— Iremos a buscar a alguien que sepa, te guste o no.

—Por supuesto, olvidé que hay muchas personas que saben abiertamente sobre la existencia de hombres lobos; y que, también son expertos en ellos. —habían pocas ocasiones en donde Derek era tan sarcástico. Esta, era una de esas.

—No me sorprendería que también hayas olvidado eso —comentó con ironía— Pero, aunque no lo creas, si hay alguien. Mañana iremos a verlo.

Y con ello, Laura dejó en soledad a su hermano.

Derek, una vez más, tenía mucho que pensar.

←•→

La secundaria de Beacon Hills era el centro de estudio con más adolescentes en el condado. No se sabía si era la única escuela, o si simplemente era tan conocida que nadie más se veía estudiando en otro lado que no fuera ese. La gran mayoría de las personas que han vivido en el pueblo, han pasado por esa institución; y con el pasar de las generaciones, se han visto cosas realmente extrañas.

Stiles entendía más que bien el concepto de extraño. Por eso no era difícil de imaginar que cuando hubieran problemas, su nombre siempre estaba presente. Como aquellas vez en donde los "leones de montaña" se habían escapado, y el estaba entre el nombre de las personas que faltaban aquel día en clases.

O como esta vez, en donde estaba en la sala de detención con Scott, por haber creado una pequeña explosión en la clase de química a modo de distracción.

—Tienes que repetir eso, hermano —Stiles golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa muy dramáticamente. El golpe retumbó en toda la sala— ¿Eso es posible? Con... ya sabes... nuestro problema...

Stiles levantó la cara de la mesa y miró amargamente a su mejor amigo. Uno de los beneficios de ser un hombre lobo, es que la curación es rápida e inmediata; por lo que no había quedado ningún moretón en su frente. Sin embargo, el dolor no era algo que podía evitarse.

En la mañana, cuando los adolescentes arribaron a la secundaria; Scott pudo oler la sangre emanando de la piel de su hermano. Era curioso como los sentidos afinados podían detectar cualquier cosa a varios metros de distancia. Pero la sangre era un olor tan distintivo que siempre venía acompañado de problemas. Y Scott era un tipo un poco lento en algunos aspectos de su vida diaria; pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Stiles.

Sin embargo, el chico solo tenía una venda alrededor de antebrazo, y por el olor a sangre seca, la hemorragia había parado hacía un buen rato. Eso no le alivió ni un poco la mente a Scott. Por lo que lo abordó como pudo, de la manera más sutil que conocía, y lo interrogó en el transcurso de la mañana.

No fue hasta el descanso que Stiles decidió contarle todo lo que sabía; sin ocultar detalles y sin mentirle. Esa tal vez era una de las razones por la cual Scott estaba más confundido.

—No sé, Scott. Al parecer si es posible, porque acaba de pasarme —el chico gruñó un poco; se notaba que estaba molesto— Y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo solucionarlo.

— ¿Y por qué se supone que tú tienes que solucionarlo? —Scott levantó una ceja.

—Pues... —Stiles hizo un gesto irónico como si estuviera pensando arduamente— Tal vez sea porque es mi culpa que esto esté pasando... ¿No lo crees?

No, Scott no lo creía.

Aunque por alguna razón, el culpaba a Derek de eso. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Tal vez sea solamente la lealtad que le tenía a su mejor amigo lo que hablaba por él.

—Podemos comenzar con preguntarle a Deaton —ofreció Scott como si fuera una bandera blanca de paz. Stiles lo miro absolutamente confundido— Él hombre es como un... tipo sumamente sabio.

— ¿Estás hablando de tu jefe de la veterinaria? —Scott asintió— ¿En serio? Oh joder —Stiles dejó caer otra vez su cabeza, aunque esta vez entre sus brazos— ¿Cómo él simplemente puede ser una opción?

—Es eso o nada, hermano. Además, ya verás; el hombre es misterioso, pero no negará ayudarnos —la sonrisa bonita e inocente de Scott le revolvió eso estómago a Stiles. Esa mierda iba a terminar muy mal— Ya verás como él tendrá las respuestas a todo.

—No puedo creer que haré esto —el chico castaño suspiró— ¿Vamos después de clases?

El chico con rasgos latinos asintió con una sonrisa brillante dibujada en su boca:—A esa hora comienza mi turno.

"Oh sí, por supuesto que tenía que ser así", pensó Stiles mientras seguía lamentándose.

←•→

Entre tantas cosas que podía tenerle preparado el destino, nunca pensó que encontrarse con Stiles fuera una de esas.

Bien, bien; Beacon Hills era un pueblo pequeño, y todos se conocían ahí para bien o para mal. Por lógica matemática era claro que tendría que encontrarse con Stiles seguido; así no lo quisiera. Pero eso era el colmo. El jodido colmo.

Pues, verán. La idea magistral de Laura era visitar al antiguo druida de la manada Hale; el señor —o doctor al parecer— Alan Deaton. Derek casi no lo recordaba, más que todo porque las reuniones entre emisarios y alfas eran asuntos confidenciales entre ellos dos, y éstas se daban en el despacho privado de Talía, en donde ninguno de los pequeños Hale tenía permiso de entrar. Tal vez Derek había visto a ese hombre un par de veces; o tal vez no, pero el hecho de que él fuera uno de los pocos conocidos de la familia Hale antes de que el infierno se los llevara a todos, era como un regalo preciado.

Derek no estaba del todo convencido con ir a verlo; puesto que, no se mostraba muy amable con la idea de compartir su problema con alguien más que no sea Laura. Sin embargo, parte de su obligación era obedecer a su alfa; y si ella decía «iremos a ver a Deaton», entonces Derek sólo le quedaba resignarse y obedecer.

Al parecer, después de todo el asunto sobrenatural, Deaton era un veterinario que trabajaba en cierta parte del pueblo. El hombre estaba a cargo de la gran mayoría de los animales de las personas que vivían en Beacon Hills, lo que lo hacía un buen conocedor de todo un poco. Esa era una gran forma de integrarse a la sociedad sin ser totalmente llamativo al respecto.

Derek no pudo negar que admiraba eso de él.

Sin embargo, seguía dándole muy mala espina todo ese asunto. Y aún más con las palabras textuales de Laura.

«Si hay alguien que sepa de temas sobrenaturales, es él. Y si sabe de los hombres lobos. Entonces también sabrá de los nombres.»

¿Desde cuándo su vida se había vista reducida a eso?

Pero todo alcanzó un punto irrealista cuando consiguió a Stiles y a Scott en el consultorio del doctor, con el mismo problema que tenía Derek.

La vida definitivamente era una maldita.

—Bienvenida, Alfa Hale; es un honor tenerla aquí —la voz calmada del doctor estremeció un poco a Derek. Él no confiaba en alguien que podía camuflar fácilmente sus emociones— ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

—Tenemos una duda, y queremos una consulta profesional para saber cómo podemos solucionar este pequeño inconveniente.

Laura siempre había sido la civilizada de la familia. Pero la más amargada —porque sí, superaba a Derek—; sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario cuando encontró a Stiles y a Scott en la sala de consultas del doctor.

Cuando las miradas de Stiles y Derek chocaron; una corriente vibrante y estremecedora los atacó a los dos por igual. Las letras de sus nombres empapadas en sangre seca comenzaron a latir; y la piel de los dos chicos picaban con ansiedad para sentirse cerca. Lo más asombroso de todo ello, es que ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro experimentaba lo mismo.

—Si gustan pasar. —Deaton rompió la atmósfera, desviando así las miradas hacia cualquier lado. Casi se podía sentir la burla en el tono calmado del hombre.

Laura y Derek entraron sin problemas. Automáticamente, la tensión comenzó a crecer entre los dos chicos. Hasta Scott lo había notado; y eso que él era el último en enterarse de las cosas.

—Bien —habló una vez más el doctor. Eso atrajo las miradas de todos automáticamente— ¿Qué consulta quieren hacer?

Laura miró a Derek. Ella era el alfa, sí; pero no por eso asumiría los problemas personas de su hermano como suyos, y ni mucho menos iba a resolverlos. Derek quería hundirse en un pozo lleno de agua, para poder ahogarse y no tener que responder nada delante de nadie.

—El nombre en mi piel comenzó a sangrar —soltó escuetamente. Incluso pudo escuchar con claridad el jadeo de sorpresa de Stiles; quien todo el momento lo miraba con un poco de culpa— Quiero saber por qué sucede eso.

La comisura de los labios del doctor se subieron de manera imperceptible en una sonrisa casi irónica. Y él que ya no quería tratar con problemas adolescentes.

—Es curioso —habló el doctor— El señor Stilinski está aquí por el mismo motivo.

El olor de la vergüenza en Stiles comenzó a crecer poco a poco. Derek sentía que el suyo lo haría también si seguía un minuto más en esa sala.

— ¿Puedo ver su nombre, señor Hale? —Derek dudó un poco; pero accedió a quitarse el vendaje de su antebrazo cuando la mirada de Laura se tornó rojiza— Gracias.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido ahogado de sorpresas de Stiles y de Scott.

Jodido Jesucristo.

—Stiles, ¿también estás viendo eso? —de repente, todas las miradas recayeron en su piel expuesta. Aún manchada con su sangre seca, el nombre era legible sin problema alguno. Scott podía competir fácilmente por un récord guiness a la expresión más perpleja de la historia.

—A menos que el señor Stilinski tenga un problema visual, dudo que no puedo verlo —la voz calmada del doctor lo sacaron de la estupefacción a ambos— Ahora bien, antes de darle respuestas de que es lo que le sucedió a ustedes; necesito que respondan unas preguntas.

Derek nunca se había sentido tan acorralado como en ese entonces.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran preguntar.

—Comencemos con algo simple. ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta que tiene el nombre marcado en su piel del señor Stilinski?

Y sin saberlo, esa fue la pregunta desencadenante para el desastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz cuarentena a todos.


	12. Primera Amenaza

—Creo que puedo escuchar a Peter burlarse de nosotros al otro lado de la ciudad...

El silencio ciertamente era abrumador, llenando toda la sala como si fuera un inmenso elefante que no quería salir. Derek sentía como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello, esperando a que alguien fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para romper la tensión y el mutismo absoluto; sólo que no esperaba que Laura fuera la primera en dar el paso.

Oh sí; instinto de Alfa. La iniciativa por delante.

Se supone que Derek era el encargado de hablar; puesto que Deaton le había interrogado a él directamente. Pero mágicamente, las palabras no le salían.

—Señor Hale. Cuando quiera. —e incluso Deaton le daba un pequeño empujón disfrazado de ironía.

—En la adolescencia, supongo... ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con que haya sangre? —hasta él mismo sabía que esa era una pregunta sumamente estúpida.

—Pues... —respondió Deaton, con su calma profesional de doctor— Todo. Es imperativo entender el problema comenzando por sus raíces; ¿y qué mejor para eso que descubrir el momento de la formación del nombre?

Jodida suerte. Eso era demasiado lógico.

—Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo —comenzó Derek, tratando de evitar la mirada de todos. Se concentró en la mesa de operaciones hecha de metal, y aún así, no pudo evitar enfocar su vista en las manos de Stiles— Pero... Recuerdo que la primera letra apareció antes o el mismo día del incendio... yo quería... enseñárselo a mamá.

Laura no sabía acerca de ello. Y no fue sorpresa que haya reaccionado con una mueca estupefacta. Sabía que no era momento de interrogar aún más a Derek; pero el pobre bastardo no se salvaría cuando llegaran al loft.

—Ya veo —Derek seguía sin levantar la mirada de la mesa de operaciones. Así fue como notó la tensión en las manos de Stiles, que se apretaban al metal. Deaton, por otro lado, siguió haciendo su ronda de preguntas— ¿Cuál fue la primera letra?

—La «M».

Eso quería decir que su nombre tenía al menos seis años de antigüedad en su piel.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo terminó de formarse la última letra? 

Stiles y Scott estaban extrañamente callados. Era como si de repente hubieran encontrado el botón que los silenciaba y lo hubieran apretado con fuerza. Pero ese silencio inquietó a Derek. Él quería escuchar la voz de Stiles; cualquier palabra. 

—Cerca de un año mientras estaba en New York con Laura... —Derek finalmente levantó la vista y observó a las otras personas dentro de la habitación. Era abrumador el pequeño espacio; casi podía sentir como las paredes se cerraban más y más— ¿Algo más?

—Por ahora no. Gracias. —el tono cordial del doctor le dio un escalofríos a Derek; ese hombre era el mismo tipo misterioso que hablaba con Talía. Y eso repentino pensamiento sacudió un poco a Derek.

Tal vez tenía que seguir practicando más para recuperar sus recuerdos. 

Mientras tanto, el doctor los dejó un momento para ir a buscar un libro —según habían entendido los jóvenes—; y el silencio se hizo realmente incómodo.

—Te lo dije. —susurró Laura. Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se fueron hacia ella. Derek se tensó ante su tono burlón.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Stiles. Su voz causó una avalancha de emociones en el cuerpo del lobo de ojos verdes. Fue como un cosquilleo incesante que le recorrió desde la punta de los dedos de sus manos, y que se fue expandiendo por todo el cuerpo; como si el calor se expandiera uniformemente con ayuda de la circulación de su sangre.

—Pues... le dije al idiota de mi hermano, que tú eras Mie... —Laura se interrumpió antes de pronunciar mal el nombre. La sonrisa de los betas más jóvenes le relajó los hombros a Derek— En fin, tú entiendes a lo que quiero referirme. Pero él —Laura miró a Derek burlonamente. Derek reprimió elimpulso de cerrar los ojos— no podía creerme

—No lo culpo —Stiles miró esta vez a Derek directamente. La palpitación en las letras de su antebrazo era amena, y casi reconfortante cuando sus ojos conectaron— Yotanpoco podría creerlo si alguien me muestra un nombre así.

—Hasta a mi me costó entender el nombre de Stiles cuando me lo enseñó por primera vez —la risa de Scott fue un alivio a la tensión rara que se había formado en el aire. Derek agradeció al beta estúpido su buen sentido del humor— Es muy largo.

— ¿Cómo es que después de todos estos años, nos enteramos de tu nombre ahorita? —interrogó Laura, a lo que Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—No es que sea un buen tema de conversación que tocar. —se excusó Stiles mientras desviaba la mirada al doctor Deaton, que entraba una vez más con dos libros en sus manos.

Esos tomos se veían antiguos y desgastados. Como si hubieran sido extraídos de la biblioteca de Alejandría. Eso le dio una pista a Derek de todos los temas importantes que contendrían entre sus viejas y amarillentas páginas. Tal vez los pediría prestados para leerlos más a fondo después de la sesión.

—He encontrado algo acerca de los nombres. Como verán, es un tema con sus detalles; ya que aún existen muchas personas que creen no es más que un mero cuento de hadas —mientras el doctor hablaba, iba abriendo los libros y pasaba cuidadosamente las páginas. Las letras ni siquiera eran del alfabeto latino— Pero como cada fábula existente, ésta también tiene sus propios libros basados en hechos reales.

»Como ya saben bien; las almas gemelas se forjan en algún momento de nuestras vidas, por medio de encuentros con personas que se dicen "están predestinadas". No naces con el nombre de un desconocido en tu piel así sin más; pero si puedes vivir sin el nombre en tu piel, tal como les pasa a cierta cantidad de la población. Sucede que durante nuestra vida, compartimos lazos importantes con las personas, pero algunas veces, estos no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que sus nombres se graben en nuestra piel. Hay también, sin embargo, muchos aspectos a tomar para que un nombre se grabe; y uno de esos es lo que conocemos como reciprocidad de sentimientos.

— ¿A qué se refiere con esto? —interrumpió Scott, quien llevaba la idea de las almas gemelas con facilidad. Lo que le sorprendió bastante a Stiles.

—Me refiero, Scott —contestó Deaton mientras sacaba la mirada del libro— que no puedes tener un nombre grabado en tu piel si tus sentimientos son unilaterales.

Deaton le pidió a Stiles y a Derek que mostraran sus antebrazos para tomarlos como ejemplos.

—Como pueden ver, el señor Hale y Stilinski, tienen los respectivos nombres del otro grabado en su piel en la misma parte de sus propios cuerpos —señaló con obviedad— Eso se debe a que en el momento en que tuvieron contacto, hace seis años tal vez; los sentimientos que expresaron en su momento eran iguales, con la misma intensidad que fue suficiente para que impulsaran el proceso de marcaje. Y por lo que veo —añadió— estos sentimientos siguen siendo recíprocos; porque el nombre está en activación, y en la piel del señor Stilinski aún sigue formándose.

Las miradas de los tres se fijaron en Stiles y Derek; haciéndolos enrojecer.

— ¿Y qué sentimientos se necesitan para tener el vínculo? —siguió preguntando Scott, cada vez estaba más fascinado y perturbado de lo que descubría.

Deaton se tomó un momento para reflexionar. Stiles trató de enfocar su vista en cualquier cosa y accidentalmente terminó aterrizando en el doctor. Tenía una marca apenas visible en el dorso de la muñeca. Parecía como si tuviera una quemadura.

—Es una pregunta compleja; porque hay libros que tienen distintas opiniones sobre la respuesta a tu pregunta —respondió el doctor— pero aún así, hay algo en lo que todos concuerdan. Y es que, se necesita una dosis de amor para que haga efecto. 

Los rostros de ambos lobitos estaban coloreados de carmesí. Stiles trataba de ocultar su humanidad con ayuda de sus manos; y Derek tenía los ojos cerrados mientras suspiraba pesadamente para retener la vergüenza. Pero lo mejor es que cada vez podían sentirse los dos, como si fueran los sentimientos de uno solo; ¡y ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta!

—Pero el amor es abstracto —retomó la conversación el doctor, alejando las miradas de Laura y Scott de Derek y Stiles— Puede ser un amor pasional, así como también puede ser un amor platónico. El sentimiento amoroso es muy grande como para englobarlo en una sola casilla. Por lo que es posible que ellos tengan amor en su interior para el otro; aunque ni siquiera ellos mismos quieran admitirlo.

»Pero retomando el tema; el vínculo es frágil cuando no está completo. En este caso, podemos ver que el nombre del señor Hale ya está completo, lo cual se debe a que obviamente es mayor que el señor Stilinski y su biología está más formada que la de él —Stiles miró ofendido al doctor, mas no lo negó. No se podía ocultar el sol con un dedo—; y al momento en que el nombre faltante se complete, entonces ellos estarán en su momento de completar el vínculo.

—Y sí que lo van a completar —el tono insinuante de Laura hizo reír a Scott— Pero espero que Stiles sea mayor de edad para ese entonces.

—Laura, basta. —Derek cortó el rollo antes de que pasara a mayores.

—Entonces, jóvenes, les decía que el vínculo al principio es frágil —Deaton seguía leyendo el libro— No sé como el señor Hale pasó sus primeros años en formación del nombre lejos de Stiles; y desconozco si fue una experiencia agradable desde el punto de vista de las almas predestinadas. Pero se dice que si un alma gemela está separada mucho tiempo de su otra parte, no suceden cosas buenas. Puede que se borre, o que deje de desarrollarse por la distancia. 

¿Cómo fue que el nombre siguió formándose en vez de desaparecer? Era lo que todos se preguntaban.

—Si bueno, misterios de la vida, doc. Pero ¿podría decirnos como detener el sangrado? 

Stiles usualmente no era grosero con nadie —mentira, si lo era, pero sólo con las personas que se lo merecían—, por lo que él mismo se sorprendió con su comportamiento mordaz hacia Deaton. Sin embargo, el doctor no lo tomó personal; y se encargó de seguir explicando.

—Reconozco que hemos tardado hablando desde los inicios; y no pensé que estuviera tan ansioso de respuestas —Stiles se sintió a la defensiva. Por Dios, él era Stiles jodido Stilinski; él siempre estaba ansioso de respuestas— Pero hay una sección interesante que habla acerca de las consecuencias de un rechazo hacia un alma gemela.

El corazón de Stiles le palpitaba de manera errática. De todo lo que esperaba, que Deaton admitiera el rechazo era probablemente la última opción en su lista. Se sintió observado, y su nombre dolió cuando la mirada dolida de Derek cayó en su persona.

—Pero no hay de que preocuparse. Puesto que este tipo de cosas suceden más a menudo de lo que creen y no es tan grave como imaginan.

»Hay casos en donde las personas sienten un dolor horrible y desatan reacciones en cadena, como ataques de pánico, desmayos y colapsos. Generalmente es por la interpretación que nuestro subconsciente le da a las señales que recibimos. Aunque lo neguemos, siempre habrá una parte de nosotros, pequeña o grande, que se preocupará por las opiniones que tienen los demás sobre nosotros gracias a las acciones que hacemos; esto muy a menudo se refleja en nuestros pensamientos. Pero con los nombres es más complejo; porque afecta directamente a nuestro cuerpo —Deaton señaló los restos de sangre seca en la piel de ambos chicos, que se negaba a abandonar por más que la limpiaran con alcohol— Y como las heridas abiertas son una manera de drenar sangre y posibles agentes dañinos; la piel se abre en los bordes de las letras para dejar brotar el rechazo. 

Eso era sumamente filosófico.

—Y antes de que pregunten, si hay una solución para detener el rechazo.

Deaton dejó el libro en el medio de la mesa de metal, y la página que estaba marcada contenía un dibujo interesante. Derek no sabía mucho sobre arte, pero hasta él podía diferenciar el arte medieval del actual; y entendió entonces que ese libro era sumamente viejo.

En la ilustración habían dos personas abrazándose; como si estuvieran muy feliz de verse. Y en otra secuencia de imágenes se podía ver el análisis anatómico del cuerpo humano, dándose a entender que había una herida que poco a poco se cerraba por sí sola.

—Es decir —habló Derek. Tenía un deje burlón— Para arreglar la hemorragia, tengo que darle un abrazo a Stiles.

Si lo decía en voz alta, sonaba aún más patético de lo que creía. Pero Derek no podía negar que se moría por tocar a Stiles, aunque fuera de manera breve.

—Pero solo funcionará si tienen la mente despejada, sin nada más que el pleno sentimiento de conciliación.

Deaton se veía sumamente profesional. Pero lo único que el quería era sentarse en la comodidad de su consultorio, tomarse un café con azúcar y leer en calma sin estar rodeado de hormonas alborotadas de adolescentes.

—Ahora, ¿tienen otra pregunta más?

De hecho, habían bastantes preguntas por responder; pero trágicamente —o afortunadamente para Deaton—, sonó el teléfono de Laura, anunciando que había una emergencia.

Eso dio por finalizado la reunión.

←•→

La noticia venía de un contacto que tenía Laura en la policía, avisándole que un accidente había ocurrido cerca del Beacon Hills High School. Aparentemente se denunció el ataque de un animal salvaje. Un supuesto león de montaña.

—Miren, esto ha sido muy revelador, bonito y todo lo que quieran —comenzó Laura mientras encabezaba la marcha— pero necesito que tengan la mente clara en el campo. Hay una amenaza y tenemos que erradicarla como manada.

—Sí, alfa. —respondieron los tres chicos al unísono mientras caminaban con determinación en dirección al instituto.

Para Stiles, caminar tantas distancias lo hubiera matado de tan solo pensarlo; sin embargo, era mucho más fácil ahora correr sin cansarse, en especial cuando tenía tanta energía que quemar en su sistema sobrenatural con toques de hiperactividad. Llegaron rápidamente, cortando camino por el bosque; y descubrieron la escena desastrosa.

Había una persona inocente desgarrada en el suelo. Su garganta estaba abierta de par en par, con un corte descuidado hecho por unas garras filosas; mientras que su cuerpo entero parecía haber sido masticado como un juguete para perros. La sangre quedó salpicada en el pasto del espacio en donde los estudiantes practicaban lacrosse; y para peor, estaba vestido como un estudiante a punto de entrenar.

Stiles quería vomitar. El pensamiento de que pudo haber sido él, o Scott, le embargó con demasía hasta marearlo. El peligro siempre estaba presente en todos los rincones, y por simple azar de la vida, esta vez se salvaron.

— ¿Lo conocen? —preguntó Laura, quien estaba oculta entre los árboles junto a su manada. La policía estaba cubriendo la escena y haciendo sus averiguaciones; y no era una buena idea que un grupo de adolescentes apareciera de la nada en donde había un cuerpo tirado— Huele como un lobo.

— ¿Lobo? Estoy seguro que no hay más hombres lobos en la secundaria —contradijo Scott con su tono dudoso. Aunque, no estaba del todo seguro— Stiles y yo somos los únicos que tenemos... bueno, esto.

—No sé por qué me cuesta creerte —susurró Derek hastiado. Stiles lo miró y automáticamente desvió la mirada— Laura nunca de equivoca. Él es un lobo... o lo era.

—Seguramente es el chico nuevo; llegó en un intercambio con la escuela de otro condado —Stiles conectó los puntos inmediatamente— No sé su nombre.

— ¿Ah sí? No me había fijado...

Laura inmediatamente los mandó a callar. Un oficial de policía se acercaba a los límites del bosque, como si estuviera siguiendo un rastro invisible.

Ellos retrocedieron hasta que el oficial se detuvo mirando una huella en el suelo. Era grande, como la huella de un animal salvaje que curiosamente coincidía con un león de montaña. Laura murmuraba cosas ininteligibles mientras esperaba que el hombre se marchara. Ella necesitaba examinar el rastro antes de que los humanos mancharan la escena con su asqueroso olor.

Pero por mala suerte, eso alarmó al oficial, quien les hizo una seña a más personas. Pronto, el pequeño rincón se llenó de agentes de la ley; y Laura se vio obligada a retroceder con la manada. Entraron al bosque y perdieron de vista a los demás, quienes no se percataron de la presencia de las cuatro personas que los estaban observando todo el rato.

—Bien, todos sabemos que no es un león de montaña —comenzó el alfa— Hay una gran huella que tenía un rastro hasta donde estábamos. Es nuestro punto de partida.

—Parece que el otro lobo está herido; porque el rastro que dejó era sangre que no pertenecía a la del chico muerto —Stiles resaltó brillantemente, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él— ¡Vamos! No tienen el mismo olor. Hay algo diferente en el rastro; es como más putrefacto.

—Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo, Derek. —Laura felicitó a su hermano, quien no hizo ningún gesto en específico. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba rebosante de orgullo al saber que sus entrenamientos no fueron en vano.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si el que descubrió esto fui yo! —Stiles refutó con un infantil motín. Hasta Scott pensaba lo mismo que su hermano.

— ¿Pero quién fue el que te enseñó a usar tus sentidos correctamente? —interrogó inocentemente Derek, mientras lo miraba con un brillo burlón en sus iris zafiro sobrenaturales.

—...

—Eso supuse. —respondió Derek.

—Sí, bien; no importa quien tenga el mérito —concilió un poco tímido Scott. Quería la paz y no la guerra— Lo que importa es poner manos a la obra y detener a la amenaza.

Probablemente era lo más inteligente que habían escuchado de Scott.

— ¿Crees que esa cosa sea lo que nos mordió? Digo... por fin tendríamos pistas de él desde que lo estamos buscando.

Stiles miró a Scott mientras ambos compartían el recuerdo fantasma del día en que fueron mordidos. El problema seguía vigente y a la intemperie; y ahora, después de semanas, tenían la oportunidad de atrapar al bastardo y hacerlo pagar; o siquiera erradicarlo.

Laura no quería que ningún otro alfa ajeno a la familia Hale tomara el lugar que les correspondía por naturaleza. Ella estaría más que orgullosa por desgarrarle la garganta a la bestia que mordía adolescentes inocentes sin su consentimiento.

Y Derek tenía ese revoltijo de malos sentimientos creciendo desde la parte cálida de su estómago al pensar en el idiota que estaba atacando a gente inocente. Y no podía parar de pensar en que ese mismo era el culpable de que Stiles haya pasado un mal momento.

Algo era inevitable, y es que la manada de Beacon Hills se encargaría de hacer justicia y acabar con la amenaza que estaba rondando en el pueblo. Tan solo necesitaban un poco más de tiempo.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy. ¿Qué tal llevan esta cuarentena? Yo, estoy escribiendo a medias xd.


	13. Conexión tardía

Encontrar a un sospechoso era más difícil de lo que parecía. Stiles refunfuñó molesto al darse cuenta que los programas de televisión eran aún más engañosos de lo que pensaba. Tal vez el tiempo de buscar, encontrar y arrestar a los malos era muy reducido para que entrara en un solo episodio; y por Dios, era absurdo siquiera pensar que podía capturar al bicho homicida después de unas horas de búsqueda exhaustiva por el bosque.

Por lo que cuando salió la luna menguante en la oscuridad del cielo, Stiles comprendió que no tenía casi seguir dando vueltas en círculo. El olor de la sangre se le había perdido hacía unas cuantas horas, y no quería decirle nada a la manada por no querer desilusionarlos; pero comenzaba a darse cuenta que el resto de los chicos comenzaba a darse cuenta.

—Bien. No tiene caso seguir buscando. Mañana seguiremos dando una vuelta por todo el pueblo si es posible; no quiero que se separen —Laura concluyó con una autoridad inminente en su voz, y los demás asintieron. Stiles se sentía culpable— Los quiero a primera hora en el loft. Llamaré a Peter para ampliar el rango de búsqueda.

—Mañana tenemos clases —Scott intervino. Los hermanos Hale miraron con el ceño fruncido al pobre beta. Parecía que ese gesto era una herencia propia de la familia— Sólo podemos estar después de las tres.

—Scott —habló Derek. El hombre estaba cansado, pero su fachada de tipo duro le impedía mostrar debilidades. Sin embargo, Stiles sentía el cansancio de él como propio; o tal vez estaba alucinando— Hubo un asesinato en el campo de juego de la secundaria. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Stiles no pudo evitar colocar los ojos en blanco. Le molestaba que los trataran como estúpidos. Y aún así, en el fondo sentía que se lo merecían; porque tal vez si no fueran estúpidos, nada de eso estaría pasando.

—Que no habrá clases mañana —murmuró derrotado. Él esperaba poder dormir hasta tarde sin preocuparse por una psicótica bestia salvaje que atacaba gente inocente. Tal vez podría dormir el próximo fin de semana— Ya, no hace falta resaltar el punto.

—Bien, porque los necesito a los dos en el loft a primera hora —Laura fue clara y específica— Ahora márchense. No creo que ni a John ni a Melissa les haga gracia que sus bebés estén tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

A Melissa no le haría gracia ni de lejos; pero John...

Stiles murmuró el impulso de suspirar cansinamente. Además, tenía que hacer tarea de matemáticas; y sabía que ese sistema de ecuaciones no se resolvería solo ni de chiste. Jodida vida.

—Llamaré a Parrish mañana —acotó Stiles. No sabía por qué lo había dicho; pero eso capturó la mirada atenta de la manada— Estoy seguro que... él tendrá pistas sobre el caso... es más fácil así —casi quiso esconderse de la mirada analítica de Derek, que se veía menos amable de lo usual— Ahora supongo que adiós.

Y dicho y hecho, el chico se dio la vuelta junto a Scott para caminar hacía sus respectivas casas.

Stiles sentía sus mejillas calientes y la pulsante mirada de Derek en su nuca como un taladro; mientras que su brazo latía con un poco de incomodidad. Tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo malo; sólo que de tantos errores que había cometido, no sabía cuál era el causante esta vez del inquietante sentimiento.

←•→

—Así que —empezó Laura. Derek quería meterle un puñado de tierra en la boca para que no hablara, tal como en los viejos tiempos— Stiles y tú...

—Basta —cortó inmediatamente. Laura aún tenía el descaro de reírse— No es tu problema.

—Pero que mordaz —siguió burlándose una vez estuvieron dentro del loft. Derek percibir aún la fragancia de Stiles en el aire; y no sabía por que eso lo relajaba— ¿Estás seguro que el problema es conmigo y no con Parrish?

Un gruñido se detuvo en la garganta del lobo. Tuvo suerte de que estaba de espaldas a Laura, porque estaba seguro que sus iris ya no eran de ese lindo tono verde. Derek aún no podía entender por qué era tan hostil contra el ayudante del sheriff; si él no había hecho nada malo.

«Tiene la atención de Stiles»

El pensamiento fugaz lo paralizó momentáneamente.

—Bueno, ya veo que no quieres responderme —Laura fingió de sobremanera su tono dolido mientras trataba de ocultar las carcajadas— Creo que esta noche será de reflexión para ti. Y recuerda que le debes un lindo abrazo de oso al pequeño lobato. Hasta luego, chico rudo.

Laura desapareció hacía el sitio en donde dormía, y Derek se quedó solo con sus pensamientos y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Habían tantas corrientes que pasaban por su cuerpo y su mente, que no entendía cuál era la que le estaba causando escalofríos estremecedores.

Pero entre tanto y tanto, prefirió tomar el ejemplo de su hermana y retirarse a sus aposentos antes de causar desastres mentales. Suficiente tenía con tenía con la exploración exhaustiva de los recuerdos sepultados ensu mente, y con los acontecimientos recientes en Beacon Hills como para añadir a Stiles a la ecuación junto a su hostilidad hacia el agente policial.

Derek deseó poder dormir en su cama para luego despertarse en el año tres mil, después de que todos esos molestos problemas se hubieran resuelto por si solos.

←•→

— ¿Qué dices, Stiles? Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Tu padre me mataría. —la voz de Parrish sonaba genial aún cuando le negaba favores a Stiles. El chico no entendía como podía caer aun ante él.

—Anda, son pequeños detalles. No me voy a meter de lleno en la investigación ni tampoco voy a interrumpir los avances —mintió descaradamente. Pero el lado positivo es que Parrish no ese super sentido lobuno de escuchar su corazón palpitar irregularmente ante las mentiras— Además era mi compañero de clases y estoy preocupado por nuestra seguridad; no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos puede pasar a nosotros si esa cosa nos llega a atacar.

Una de las cosas que funcionaban bien en el agente era culpa y la preocupación de Stiles. Parecía que era débil antes la posibilidad de ver a Stiles herido. Y eso lo tomó el lobo adolescente como ventaja para hacer de las suyas.

Cuando amaneció, Stiles se despertó con los primeros rayos solares que se colaron a través de la ventana. Las cortinas no estaban cerradas, por lo que había una iluminación decente y bonita que le estaba lastimando la vista. Entonces recordó que tenía que estar en el loft a primera hora por órdenes de su alfa; y a regañadientes puso manos a la obra.

Aún podía sentir el bochorno del día anterior cuando fueron a visitar a Deaton en busca de respuestas. Él sabía gran parte del contenido que el doctor les había recitado; puesto que tener un buen navegador a la mano y miles de preguntas en su cabeza era un buen comienzo para hallar información; pero era mucho mejor confirmar sus investigaciones y parte de los relatos de su mamá.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Derek fue un extra que no se esperaba. El lobo mayor acaparaba toda su atención sin siquiera desearlo; y cada palabra de Deaton lo hacía enrojecer sin darse cuenta. Era como recibir la charla de la adolescencia de tu papá frente a tu novia y de los métodos de cuidado sexual; así de privado se sentía, sólo que esta vez no había términos sexuales sino un tanto más íntimos.

Cuando su impaciencia tocó fondo, se descubrió preguntando lo que en un principio quería saber. Y la solución era más de lo que se imaginó. El abrazo era un tema que iba más allá de un encuentro "amoroso" con la otra persona; Stiles entendió que era más un término de reconciliación a nivel personal, de forma que las palabras no podían unir, y el acto predilecto para la unión de las personas era un abrazo. Un simple gesto demostraba mucho poder y hacía más de lo que las personas pensaban.

Y sí; Stiles quería abrazar a Derek. Porque él lo había extrañado desde su niñez cuando todo se fue al carajo; y ahora que lo tenía junto a él, con la posibilidad de actuar por fin como tanto había querido, lo que menos quería era tenerlo lejos. Pero lógicamente, lo último que espero era que se unieran íntimamente después de un momento como aquel.

Stiles quería reírse nerviosamente de sus desgracias y tomar una copa de lejía.

Pero el deber estaba primero; y aunque estaba trastornado con el impulso de ocultarse, no había olvidado aquella amenaza que estaba rondando. Stiles no quería que nadie más saliera herido. Y con su determinación en alto, se puso en marcha hacia el loft; en donde los hermanos Hale lo estaban esperando.

—Joder —murmuró una vez se hubiera estacionado en la calle frente al loft. El edificio era imponente por si mismo; y de repente el estómago de Stiles se cerró un poco mientras sus manos sudaban— Oh joder...

Ahí fue cuando se preguntó a donde había ido parar su determinación.

Afortunadamente, su teléfono sonó. El vistazo a la pantalla le reveló que era su amado padre quien llamaba. Cuando respondió, el sheriff le pidió que fuera a la oficina para hablar con él sobre el chico muerto. Y el foco de la inteligencia se encendió dentro de su mente estratega.

Por ende, envió un mensaje de texto un poco informal a Laura en donde le decía que había ido hasta el loft; pero que tuvo que devolverse de camino hacia la comisaría para servir de interrogado en el caso de investigación que llevaba la policía. Les dejó al pie de página del mensaje muchos besos y abrazos se metió de nuevo en su hermoso Jeep, esta vez con destino a la comisaría.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el mensaje de texto de Laura entró en su bandeja. No hacía falta ser un adivino de la talla de Nostradamus para profetizar la reacción del alfa cuando se le desafiaban abiertamente las órdenes. Stiles ya comenzaba a tener por su cuello.

Pero era su única manera de escapar de la presencia de Derek sin que fuera sospechoso; y él no dudó en tomarla.

—Stiles, te está buscando tu padre.

Y fue Parrish quien lo recibió en la comisaría cuando llegó a ella. Seguramente el destino estaba jugando a su favor.

Entonces Stiles se dejó llevar en modo automático por el ayudante de su padre y el resto pasó en un borrón; lo que nos lleva a este momento actual, en donde Stiles estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Parrish leyendo el informe del ataque hacia el adolescente.

Aparentemente, el chico murió por un cuadro severo de perdida de sangre gracias a una enorme herida presentada en su garganta. Lo que pudo reconstruir el médico forense fueron cuatro rasguños gigantes que estaban debajo del cuello, que iban a de oreja a oreja. Stiles se sorprendió un poco con la brutalidad de la escena.

—Alfa. —murmuró mientras seguía observando la imagen del cuerpo en la morgue. El chico era lindo, pero estaba frío, tieso y desgarrado.

— ¿Decías algo? —el agente Parrish levantó la vista de los informes ante el susurro de Stiles. El chico se veía muy lindo concentrado en el informe policial; y el agente desvió la mirada cuando sintió que sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco.

— ¿Qué? Ah.. —Stiles sacó la mirada del informe. Ya tenía algunos puntos conectados— No, nada —Stiles siguió leyendo antes de cerrar la carpeta y devolvérsela a Parrish— ¡Gracias Parrish! Prometo no volver a molestarte dentro de poco.

Stiles le regaló una sonrisa cálida al hombre mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas. Pero el agente no quería dejar pasar el momento tan rápido.

— ¿Harás algo el fin de semana? —preguntó antes de arrepentirse. Stiles lo miró antes de colgarse el bolso.

—Respirar —respondió con gracia; Parrish no dejó pasar el intento de aliviar la tensión— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te gustaría respirar conmigo? —el agente se veía sumamente tierno con sus mejillas enrojecidas; o lo máximo que se podría ver una persona con un arma encima. Stiles estaba también a punto de enrojecer— Hay una función en el cine el próximo fin de semana y pensé que te gustaría verla...

Stiles no lo pensó dos veces —lo que tal vez debió haber hecho— y aceptó. Entonces sonó otra vez su teléfono, y recordó que tenía que irse al loft o su alfa lo mataría.

Se despidió del ayudante y emprendió el viaje hasta el loft. El olor de su alegría revoloteaba por todo el Jeep; lo que cegó un poco la palpitación molesta que tenía en el antebrazo. El nombre casi formado de Derek estaba latiendo diferente a las otras veces; y Stiles podía sentir algún tipo de incomodidad, sólo que no era de él.

Total que cuando se estacionó frente al loft, su alegría se diluyó, dejando la ansiedad principal que tenía cuando había escapado en primer lugar.

←•→

— ¿Estás seguro que esa cosa es un hombre lobo? —Derek tenía la paciencia del tamaño de un átomo en ese momento. Y no ayudaba para nada que Scott siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto.

— Creemos que es un hombre lobo, Scott —recalcó Laura, tratando de hacer entender al beta. Ella también estaba un poco tensa— El cuerpo olía bastante a un hombre lobo y los rastros de mordidas claramente no fueron hechos por un animal salvaje. Además, no hay indicios de que otras amenazas estén rondando por Beacon Hills.

— ¿Y si olía a hombre lobo porque la víctima lo era? —ofreció Peter mientras leía una revista de moda masculina. El hombre estaba aburrido de estar rodeado de adolescentes cuando podía simplemente ir a un bar y hacer lo que a él le gustaba hacer— No hay que ser muy inteligente como para llegar a esa conclusión.

—Al fin estás siendo útil —respondió Derek mientras observaba el gesto molesto de su tío— Pero ese pequeño detalle ya lo sabíamos.

— ¿Y llegaron a esa conclusión ustedes solos? —Peter miró esta vez a Scott, quien tenía el ceño fruncido— Me sorprende bastante. Estoy seguro de que la conclusión fue de Stiles.

Derek apretó los puños. Esa conclusión había sido de él.

E inmediatamente se acordó de cuando Laura le dio el mérito a él y no a Stiles cuando distinguieron los dos rastros. Era un gesto estúpido de que el karma existe.

— ¿Y en dónde está el bocazas de Stiles? El loft ha estado muy tranquilo sin su impertinente habladuría —Peter levantó la vista de la revista para observar a las otras tres personas. Tenían el mismo gesto en su rostro de duda— Sus caras dicen más de lo que piensan.

—Está en la comisaría con John. Está interrogándolo —Laura respondió mientras que Scott la observaba confundido— Supongo que vendrá para acá una vez termine.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, la entrada del loft se abrió dejando ver centro de la conversación. Tenía el bolso colgado en la espalda y una sonrisa en la cara. Derek sintió como toda la incomodidad e impaciencia se disolvía de su cuerpo.

—El chico era un alfa —dijo a modo de saludo mientras entraba en el loft. Stiles tenía una habilidad extraordinaria de hacerse notar cuando quería; y Derek apreció aquello con un sentimiento contradictorio burbujeando en su pecho— Estaba revisando los archivos de la investigación, y la causa de la muerte fue desangramiento por una herida en la garganta.

Peter era el más interesando en la conversación de Stiles; y eso no paso desapercibido para Derek.

—Según todo lo que me han enseñado hasta ahora, la única forma de tomar el poder de un alfa es asesinándolo; pasando de esta forma el poder de un lobo a otro —Stiles se sentó al lado de Scott, atrayendo toda la atención de la manada— Y eso explicaría por qué, entre todos los estudiantes, atacó a aquél chico y lo destrozó de esa manera.

—Eso suena como una novela de misterio bien planeada —refutó Peter— ¿Tienes alguna otra prueba de que el chico sea un alfa?

—No —respondió Stiles sin sentirse orillado— Sólo es mi intuición. Y eso daría a explicar mucho. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que nuestro sospechoso es un hombre lobo que ahora es un alfa (si es que ya no lo era antes), y que probablemente está buscando nuevas víctimas o una manada.

Laura se sorprendió agradablemente de la tenacidad de Stiles. El chico era inteligente como nadie más puede serlo; tenía bases para hablar acerca de cualquier tema; y ahora había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa con respecto al intruso asesino. Ella se sentía afortunada por tenerlo en la manada.

—Entonces ¿qué propones? —interrogó Derek, quien había estado tranquilo y callado durante un rato. Le gustaba escuchar a Stiles hablar aunque lo negara frecuente.

—Seguir reuniendo datos. —puntualizó mientras su mirada se dirigía a la de Laura en busca de aprobación.

—No podemos perder todo el tiempo valioso tratando de encontrar soluciones —refutó— pero tampoco podemos atacar sin fundamentos. Propongo a que sigas haciendo tu trabajo de detective mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de vigilar la zona para impedir que sucedan más catástrofes.

Stiles asintió. Eso le dejaba más tiempo para pasar con su padre y ayudarlo a resolver y ocultar el crimen.

—Scott, te vienes con nosotros a investigar el bosque. Peter nos ayudará, ya que él tiene más tiempo conociendo estos terrenos —Laura asignó las obligaciones— Y tú, Derek; ayudarás a Stiles en la investigación. Quiero que consulten con Deaton cualquier tipo de detalles que se nos escape y traten de idear planes para atrapar a la amenaza.

Stiles enrojeció cuando su compañero de aventuras resultó ser Derek; era más que obvia la intención de Laura con respecto a su elección. Hasta Scott entendió el plan, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa burlona a su hermano.

—Bien. —Laura finalizó la reunión.

Entonces Peter tomó sus cosas y salió con su sobrina pisándole los talones; dejando a Scott, Stiles y Derek en el loft.

— ¿Tu padre quería interrogarte? —preguntó Scott un poco escandalizado— Si no estuviste ahí cuando ocurrió el asesinato.

Derek observó cómo Stiles se hundió de hombros.

—Él quiere asegurarse de que no estamos metido en esta calamidad —respondió simplemente— Y creo que su salud arterial está un poco más tranquila ahora que entiende que estuve acompañándote al trabajo. Supongo que ahora pensará que también quiero ser veterinario como tú.

— ¿Y que quieres ser? —Derek no sabía por que lo había preguntado.

—Eh... Estoy entre ser paramédico o aspirar a ser un agente federal —respondió con un poco de inhibición; le parecía un poco raro revelar sus aspiraciones ante Derek— Me gusta la idea de ayudar a las personas.

—Creo que es mejor ser un paramédico —respondió Scott; su padre era un agente del FBI, y no estaba muy cómodo con él o con cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarse a esa persona— Es mejor salvar vidas sin la necesidad de portar un arma.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en donde estaría de acuerdo contigo —Derek rió bajito— No me gustan las armas.

— ¿Prefieres más atacar y desgarrar tu mismo con tus propias manos, verdad? —Stiles bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Sí —respondió mientras enseñaba sus colmillos de lobo. Tenía la necesidad de hacer feliz al par de lobatos, y no sabía por qué— Prefiero arrancarle la garganta con mis dientes.

—Tal como lo harían los salvajes. —Stiles rió en compañía de Scott. Y Derek colocó los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron un rato. Era agradable compartir un momento tranquilo sin necesidad de pensar en planes de ataque ni entrenando entre ellos mismos. A Derek le maravilló la soltura de aquellos chicos, y sintió un brillante destello en su memoria; recordó de repente las tardes tranquilas en donde él compartía con Cora y sus amigos momentos libres.

Era bonito regresar a los viejos tiempos.

Laura se unió un rato después y pidieron unas pizzas mientras seguían hablando de cosas banales.

←•→

Finalmente, la noche cayó; y era tiempo de despedirse. Scott caminó hacia su casa mientras que Stiles se quedaba un rato más en loft. Laura estaba más que feliz con el acercamiento de sus chicos.

—Pienso que el intruso no debe ir muy lejos —Stiles leía algunos libros que tenía Derek. Si se descuidaba, se los llevaría prestado a su casa para leerlos tantas veces pudiera— Es lógico que está buscando algo; y no se irá hasta que lo tenga.

—Tal vez está buscando una manada —Derek respaldó. Estaba sentado en el suelo del loft con hojas esparcidas alrededor de él— Si dices que al chico que asesinó era un alfa, entonces lo más probable es que sus instintos salgan a flote y busque reclutar gente.

—Tal vez por eso los mordió a ustedes en primer lugar —señaló Laura— Quizás estaba buscando a sus betas mucho antes de que nosotros regresáramos; aprovechando que el territorio Hale no tenía representante.

Stiles asintió. Sin embargo; desde que lo habían mordido, Peter se encargó de cuidarlos a su manera; a la lejanía y con mucho sarcasmo. Tal vez su mejor alfa era Laura; pero Peter era su cuidador.

— ¿Por qué atacará ahorita? —lanzó al aire Stiles, atrayendo las miradas de los hermanos Hale— Cuando ustedes estaban fuera, no hubo ninguna amenaza. E incluso, después del episodio de la mordida, todo estuvo relativamente calmado.

—Entonces somos una amenaza para él —respondió Derek— Lo que sería una explicación decente para el arrebato del intruso.

Laura asintió. No le gustaba la idea de ser una amenaza para la amenaza que atentaba contra su territorio por derecho.

— ¿Y cómo obtuviste los detalles de la investigación? Pensé que John era estricto con respecto a su obligación laborar —Stiles pareció encogerse ante esa pregunta. Derek podía sentir la pena de Stiles como suya— ¡Oh no! No me digas que sí lo hiciste —el tono acusatorio de Laura rayaba lo burlón— ¿Hablaste con el agente?

Stiles asistió. Ahora toda la valentía parecía habérsele esfumado.

— ¡Joder! No me esperaba este desenlace en la trama —Laura se carcajeó abiertamente mientras que Derek sentía que echaba chispas por la mirada— Ahora serás Stiles Stilinski de Parrish. ¿Deberíamos hacer planes para incluirlo en la manada?

«Ni de chiste.»

Los pensamientos de Derek estaban muy de acuerdo con su instinto animal. Él no quería que ningún desconocido se uniera así a la manada; mucho menos si era por afiliación romántica. Se sentía enfermo de tan solo pensar en Stiles con alguien más. Y que Laura estuviera alentando al adolescente con sus planes ridículos no ayudaba en nada a su temperamento.

—Pero tienes que discutirlo con Derek —Laura retomó la idea malvada de la conversación— No puedes estar con alguien más si tu alma gemela no está de acuerdo con esa elección. ¿Verdad hermanito?

—Como sea —gruñó Derek, siendo incapaz de mirar a Stiles. Oleadas de molestia pulzaban en el nombre, y estaba casi seguro que se las enviaba a Stiles con fuerza— No es asunto mío los ligues de la manada.

Laura conocía muy bien ese tono de voz. Era el que claramente gritaba «es mi asunto y estoy muy molesto»; por lo que siguió presionando esa fibra sensible en Derek, para que abriera los ojos y comprendiera que su papel fundamental era aceptar a Stiles.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Es tu alma gemela. Y estoy seguro que si fuera al revés, y tú estuvieras conociendo a una guapa chica, o apuesto joven; Stiles estaría más que interesado en darle el visto bueno a su relación —Laura miró a Stiles, quien había perdido el color de su rostro hacía tiempo. Laura era malvada— Oh vamos; no me digan que soy la única cuerda en este habitación.

—Basta ya —cortó Derek— Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar que las parejas de Stiles.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Stiles. Tal vez un poco más agresivo de lo que esperaba.

—Por supuesto; después de todo, no es tu problema con quién salgo. —Stiles retomó la vista al libro. Derek levanto la mirada de sus papeles.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que estás dolido porque no me interesa lo que hagas en tu vida privada? —Derek preguntó de manera hostil. Laura sentía la tensión; por lo que optó retirarse a la cocina a jugar con su teléfono— No deberías siquiera reaccionar; dado que fuiste tú quien me está rechazando.

Stiles cerró el libro abruptamente. Eso no era cierto.

—No te rechacé —se defendió— Eso fue un accidente.

— ¿Accidente? —Derek levantó una ceja. Accidente era cuando tropezaba con las patas de los muebles— ¿En serio estás usando excusa?

— ¡No es una excusa! Yo no quise hacerlo. Fue un accidente —Stiles se levantó. Estaba sumamente irritado— ¿Te cuesta mucho asimilar el concepto de accidente?

—Me cuesta asimilar el hecho de que estás usando una excusa estúpido para ocultarte, como si fueras un cobarde. —Derek seguía sentado en el suelo, con los puños apretados.

—Oh sí, tú me vienes a dar lecciones de cobardía y valentía. Que conveniente —el tono irritado y volátil de Stiles le replicaba en los oídos a Derek— No seas idiota, Derek.

—Porque eso es lo que siempre soy verdad, ¿un idiota? —Derek se levantó del suelo y encaró a Stiles. Quería golpearlo.

—Si, Derek. Eres un idiota —Stiles seguía siendo valiente, pero retrocedía ante la aproximación de Derek— Un idiota que no puede darse cuenta de la diferencia entre un accidente y acción provocada.

No fue sorpresa cuando Derek lo arrinconó contra una pared. Stiles estaba alterado totalmente; con la cólera en su máximo esplendor; y aún así, su cuerpo no era indiferente a la cercanía del lobo y la forma atractiva que mostraba cuando se ponía firme. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y lanzarse encima de él.

—Y ese es precisamente el problema. Sé la diferencia. Y entiendo perfectamente que soy no lo suficiente para ti como para que me aceptes —Derek empotró al pobre chico contra la pared; sus puños sostenían amenazadoramente la camisa de este. Podían respirar el aliento del otro con cada calada— Entiendo que estás detrás del ayudante; y que el hecho de que llevemos nuestros nombres en la piel del otro no significa nada para ti. Y si eso me hace un idiota, entonces bien; porque lo soy.

Stiles tragó saliva mientras observaba los ojos melancólicos de Derek que refugian bajo el disfraz de la ira. Podía sentir el dolor emanando de su nombre ante la sensación del rechazo; y Stiles no podía aguantarlo más. Ser el centro de atención de Derek era algo que le encantaba a Stiles; pero no quería que fuera por motivos equivocados.

Stiles quería a Parrish; por supuesto que lo hacía. Pero era cruel reconocer que él solamente era un mero reemplazo de Derek. Y ahora que el chico que lo tenía loco desde... ¿siempre, tal vez? había regresado, su estabilidad no volvió a ser la misma. Por lo que trataba de agarrar con ahínco la idea de que Parrish estaría con él, para aliviar el dolor de la realidad en donde Derek nunca estaría junto a él.

— ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no te rechacé? —preguntó esta vez más calmado mientras sus manos se apoyaban en las de Derek— Derek... Jodido Dios. No puedo rechazarte ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en ello cuando el dolor me carcome al no sentirte cerca de mi? ¿Crees que te rechazaría cuando toda mi existencia he querido estar junto a ti?

La presión de las manos de Derek se aflojaron mientras Stiles hablaba. Pronto, Derek estaba apoyado en la pared que estaba detrás de Stiles; él quería entender que pasaba.

—Vamos, chico grande —Stiles pasó sus manos por la barba que crecía en la cara de Derek. Sus ojos se aliviaron mientras los dedos acariciaban con cuidado— ¿Cómo voy a rechazar a mi alma gemela? ¿Cómo voy a rechazar a la persona que amo desde que tengo memoria?

Esa era la primera vez que Stiles admitía en voz alta aquello que tanto lo persiguió por años. Y parecía ser que Derek no fue el único afectado ante esa confesión.

— ¿Ahora me crees? —Stiles preguntó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Derek. El hombre tenía la mirada un poco deslumbrada, como si hubiera visto los focos de un auto.

Sin embargo, no se esperó el abrazo repentino de Derek. Él enterró su rostro en el cuello de Stiles mientras lo sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos. Lo tomó de la cintura mientras juntaba sus pechos y respiraba su aroma. Stiles pasó sus brazos por encima del cuello de Derek y lo apretó contra el mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su mente se concentrara solamente en las sensaciones de tranquilidad que profesaban sus almas.

Derek apretaba cada vez más mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Era por mucho el mejor abrazo que había tenido en su vida desde el incendio.

←•→

Laura estaba jugando una reñida partida de póker online; estaba apostando el dinero que le ganó a Peter en una partida de Monopoly. Tenía la mejor mano para ganar antes de que todos se retiraran; y justo cuando subió la apuesta, los gritos mordaces de la parejita dispareja se callaron.

Eso le llamó la atención. Pero iría a espiar después de ganar esa ronda.

←•→

La luna alumbraba el oscuro cielo de Beacon Hills mientras que Stiles conducía hacia su casa.

El sentimiento cálido se quedó impregnado en su piel mientras sonreía con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Definitivamente, los días se pondrían más interesantes después de esa noche.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien de aquí conoce a otro alguien que sepa traducir obras al inglés? :( me gustaría traducir al otro idioma


	14. Batalla en equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de terminar una historia corta; lo que es gracioso porque me tomó un año hacerla.  
Nunca pensé que me tardaría tanto escribiendo ocho capítulos. Pero me di cuenta que no debo subestimar el tiempo que me doy para hacer las cosas.

— ¿Por qué sonríes así?

Stiles desvió la vista de la pizarra, la cual estaba llena de muchas fórmulas química que probablemente nunca se memorizarían, y miró a Scott. El chico lo venía observando desde hace más o menos media hora, y se había percatado de la sonrisa estúpida que tenía el chico en la cara. 

Scott por supuesto estaba intrigado. 

Cuando arribaron al instituto, Stiles olía a tranquilidad —lo cual era malditamente raro, tomando en cuenta que el chico era la definición de ansiedad—, y no se inmutó cuando Lydia pasó frente a él y lo esquivó como siempre. No era ninguna sorpresa para nadie que Stiles tenía una fijación en Lydia, que no pasaba a lo romántico, pero que superaba los límites permitidos de acechador.

Desde que Derek se había marchado de Beacon Hills, Stiles no fue el mismo. Se encerró más dentro de sí; no se fijó en ninguna otra persona e incluso se volvió un poco más compulsivo con sus manías. Una de esas fue espiar a Lydia; porque según el investigador profesional que residía dentro de la mente de Stiles, ella escondía algo. Y pues, el acoso no era peligroso pero sí molesto; y Stiles descubrió muchas cosas de ella, como que era un jodido genio matemático y que tenía la capacidad de inventar la siguiente arma masiva que exterminaría a la humanidad; y que tenía cierto toque sobrenatural.

Sin embargo, eso no lo había podido demostrar.

Y entonces, que Scott observara como Stiles pasaba de largo ante Lydia, supo que el mundo estaba bastante jodido. O, que algo le pasaba a Stiles.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó Stiles tras fruncir el ceño un poco. 

— ¡Así como... como estabas sonriendo! —explicó maravillosamente Scott. 

—Ah... pues. Estoy feliz... supongo. —respondió un poco confundido, para regresar la vista a la pizarra. No estaba interesado en la clase, pero sabía que si seguía tentando a su suerte, no pasaría el año por culpa de Harris.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Scott. Algo le sucedía a su hermano, y le dolía que no le contara nada.

¿Es que acaso ellos ya no se decían todo como antes? 

El sofocante olor a tristeza inundó el ambiente, y Stiles olfateó discretamente para descubrir que provenía de su hermano del alma. Entonces entendió que algo raro estaba pasando con Scott, y que era una buena idea hablarle sobre Derek y el avance de anoche, solo que no ahí, con los oídos de todos los chismosos activados.

— ¿Esta tarde quedarás con Allison? —preguntó Stiles a Soctt, como tratando de buscar un lado en donde llegarle. Scott no lo miró.

—No... ella está recibiendo a su familia. —respondió después de un rato. 

—Bien, porque pasaré por ti e iremos al bosque a hablar.

Entonces Scott siguió escuchando las alarmas de terror en su cabeza. Algo se avecinaba, y no estaba seguro si era algo malo o algo bueno.

←•→

El bosque siempre había sido un escenario de cosas peligrosas e interesantes. Se cuenta que en el habitaban muchas criaturas extrañas; mucho más peligrosas que los lobos, y más antiguas que las manadas. Un gran ejemplo fue la enorme bestia que estaba atacando a las personas en el pueblo; la cual no se había mostrado de nuevo, y que raramente estaba calmada. Stiles estaba con la mente en varias partes, y le costaba todo su esfuerzo para enfocarse en un solo punto; más que todo cuando su concentración se desviaba fácilmente a los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

La idea de ir al bosque era para no ser escuchados por nadie, para vigilar el perímetro, y entrenar en le proceso. Stiles tenía muchas ideas que entrelazar, pero primero tenía que prestarle atención a su hermano antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

—Derek y yo nos abrazamos ayer —soltó sin darle vueltas al asunto. Scott por poco se atraganta al escucharlo. Era sumamente repentino— Le dije que lo amo. Y puede que eso sea lo que me esté distrayendo esta mañana.

— ¿Y él que te respondió? —Scott metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Estaba tratando de recordar lo bonito que se sintió cuando besó por primera vez a Allison; y quería que su hermano sintiera esa misma alegría con Derek, porque después de tanto tiempo, se la merecía— Créeme que ya era hora. Pensé que pasarían otros seis años para que pudieras decirle a Derek que babeas por él cada vez que tienes tiempo.

Stiles empujó a Scott, tratando de esconder su vergüenza, pero obtuvo el resultado que no esperaba cuando tropezó contra una raíz y cayó en el proceso. Scott rió mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. 

—Hasta te caes por él —se burló—Es tan romántico.

—Te recuerdo que eres así también cuando Allison está cerca —Stiles frunció el ceño ante la risa de Scott— Pero él no... él no me dijo nada. Sólo nos abrazamos y luego me fui a mi casa.

— ¿Y ya? —preguntó asombrado— ¿Estás diciéndome que en serio no pasó nada más? 

Stiles asintió. De repente se sentía tímido.

— ¿Y un simple abrazo te tiene como tonto desde hace horas? Veo que si es amor del duro.

Stiles iba a contraatacar cuando escucharon un crujido. No era extraño escuchar ruidos en el bosque, en especial cuando tenías el oído tan sensible como los de un lobo verdadero; pero el detalle de ese crujido, es que vino acompañado con el silbido de flechas. Stiles y Scott rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, tratando de encontrar a la amenaza que merodeaba por aquellos lados —podría ser la bestia que buscaban—; y corrieron con sigilo hacia el lugar en donde se originaron los ruidos.

Se ocultaron detrás de unos gruesos troncos de árbol, y con ayuda de su visión súper desarrollada, escudriñaron el área. El primero en captar algo fue Scott.

Eran unas siluetas de personas que se movían con destreza. Parecían acróbatas, surcando el bosque como si fuer su campo de entrenamiento personal; pero el detalle es que ellos llevaban arcos, ballestas y armas de fuego. Tenían capuchas puestas, y corrían detrás de otra cosa que no parecía ser un maniquí de entrenamiento.

—Cazadores. —susurró Stiles. Se había acordado de aquella charla que sostuvo con Derek, cuando tenía que fingir que apenas lo estaba conociendo.

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentren —sugirió— Es probable que estén entrenando solamente, y no creo que sea buena idea que encuentren a verdaderos blancos.

Era una buena idea, sin duda; pero Stiles quería asegurarse de que los cazadores no estaban ahí por simple coincidencia. 

Pero no hizo falta observar mucho, puesto que el rugido potente de una bestia se escuchó con claridad. 

Los dos betas se quedaron en su sitio a duras penas. Ese rugido lo reconocían sin problemas. Era el mismo ruido que había hecho el alfa que los había mordido aquella noche; y el recuerdo de los ojos rojos le regresó a la mente a aquel par. 

Entonces fue más que obvio. La bestia si era un alfa. Era el mismo que los había perseguido y que los había mordido sin darle tregua. Era el mismo que había destrozado a aquél chico en el campo de lacrosse sin piedad; y el mismo que les estaba dando dolores de cabeza la manada.

Pero estaban en un debate interno. Por un lado, ellos querían solucionar ese problema de raíz, acabando con la bestia y asegurándose de que ya no sería un peligro para nadie más; ellos querían —Stiles y Scott— hacer justicia por su propio asunto personal; y en fin, querían ir hasta donde estaba aquella atrocidad y asesinarla a punta de zarpazos y mordidas tal como lo dictaba la naturaleza. Y por el otro, estaban totalmente conscientes de su situación.

Estaban solos, sin refuerzos, rodeados de cazadores con el pulso pulido y en medio de un territorio en el que no tenían dominio absoluto. 

Eso les pasaba cuando querían ser héroes pero tristemente eran inteligentes también.

Aunque, había una la otra opción.

«Dejar que los cazadores se llenaran las manos de sangre, y acabaran con la amenaza.»

No era un plan absolutamente valiente en nada de nada; ni mucho menos honorable. Pero era un plan muy bueno, visto desde la perspectiva de un sociópata. Era muy fácil en realidad; los cazadores seguirían a la bestia, la masacraban, se llevaban la corona de laureles de la victoria y todos felices; e incluso si resultaba al revés, en donde el escenario jugaba a favor del alfa, él se comería a los cazadores. ¿Y a quién le importa? De igual manera, quedaría una sola amenaza, y la manada tenía que exteminarla tarde o temprano; y la bestia era igual de feroz que los cazadores.

Solo que los cazadores eran inteligentes, tenían armas y venían en multitud; por lo que era mejor luchar contra la bestia después de que estuviera cansada e incapacitada para pelear.

—Creo que a Peter le gustaría ese plan —susurró Stiles después de relatarle su plan a Scott. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que los cazadores se fueron en grupo a acabar con la bestia; y los rugidos se escuchaban por el bosque sin problemas algunos— ¿Qué dices?

—No quiero pensar en que estamos dejando a un par de humanos a su suerte —respondió Scott un poco dudoso— Pero esos tipos no son humanos cualquiera. Y si sigo enfocando más la vista, tal vez me encuentre con el tipo de Assassin's Creed. Así que creo que es más prudente...

No hizo falta completar la frase, puesto que ambos ya estaban dando la vuelta para marcharse a comer hamburguesas con un poco de remordimiento y salsa de tomate. Pero entonces, como si fuera un acto recriminatorio del destino por la cobardía de los dos betas, el grito de una persona se elevó por encima de los árboles.

Si a Scott se le hizo fácil reconocer el rugido de la bestia. Reconocer el grito de la persona fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Su piel se erizó ante el pánico y el cambió se hizo inminente cuando sintió como las garras salían por su propia cuenta. Sabía que algo iba muy mal; y su organismo de encargó de bombearle la suficiente adrenalina para completar el cambio y revelar su forma sobrenatural.

Allison estaba en peligro. Scott lo sabía. No entendía por qué, pero lo sabía; y sin la compañía de Stiles, se lanzó a la carrera en busca de chica.

←•→

Stiles sabía que su plan sociópata no era el mejor. Tenía el presentimiento que dejar todo a la suerte era de estúpidos y cobardes; y de paso, la certeza de que Laura y Derek le gruñirían con enojo estaba latente en su pecho. Pero claro, era mejor ganarse unos cuantos regaños a cambio de tener la paz de la zona por tiempo limitado, dándoles tiempo de seguir investigando y asegurar la preparación de una buena estrategia.

Solo que, no contaba con que la novia de su mejor amigo estuviera involucrada en aquella cruzada sangrienta. Era como el colmo más gigante que se le hubiera presentado en su corta vida. Y la reacción era obvia: Scott salió corriendo detrás de su damisela en peligro.

Eso le dejó unos segundos para pensar a Stiles. Tristemente, su llamado moral era más grande que el grito ensordecedor de auto preservación; por lo que usó su teléfono para avisarle rápidamente a Laura y a Derek que habían dado con la amenaza.

«Alfa. En bosque. Cazadores. Vengan.»

Después, guardó su teléfono y se lanzó detrás de Scott, con la esperanza de que su manada viniera a auxiliarlo.

←•→

—Si es un alfa, tenemos que usar trucos más fuertes —comentó Laura mientras examinaba un mapa del pueblo. Derek estaba leyendo un bestiario que Peter le había prestado cuando llegó esa mañana de visita; y lo mejor es que tenía muy buena información— ¿Cuando fue la última vez que nos enfrentamos a un alfa?

—Hace muchos años —respondió Peter, quien estaba leyendo noticias de twitter en su teléfono— Talia le rebanó la garganta con sus garras. Creo que había usado un poco de muérdago para distraer al idiota. Creo que era navidad en ese entonces.

— ¿Sugieres que usemos muérdago? Es muy peligroso —Derek tenía la cabeza metida en el libro, pero su brazo se sentía tenso; y una sensación de alerta le bombeaba dentro del cuerpo. Era como si estuviera en peligro— ¿No sienten eso? 

— ¿Sentir qué? —preguntó Laura. Había encontrado un atajo del instituto hasta una de las partes más peligrosas del bosque; y lo remarcó con un marcador rojo— Pero Peter tiene un buen punto; si usamos muérdago, puede que tengamos más probabilidades de sobrevivir que si empleamos acónito. O incluso, podemos usar ceniza de montañas.

—Mis queridos sobrinos —interrumpió el tío preocupado— ¿Acaso olvidan que esto es hipotético? Aunque pudiéramos tener todos los ingredientes para acabar con la población lobuna, aún necesitaríamos a un humano entre nosotros para que maneje ese tipo de plantas. Y encima, tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado de que ninguno de esos trucos sucios nos golpeen.

Derek sabía que Peter tenía razón. Pero la sensación de que algo estaba mal le recorría el cuerpo; y poco a poco comenzó a cambiar.

No podía concentrarse en nada de la habitación. La adrenalina le bombeaba descontrolada, y la terrible sensación de que dentro de poco alguien le arrancaría el estómago con una zarpada. Casi podía oír gritos, o tal vez era el ensordecedor sonido de su sangre fluyendo desordenadamente a través de su cuerpo. Pero pronto sus garras comenzaron a sobresalir de sus manos; y su visión se agudizó bajo un tinte cerúleo tenue.

Laura se alarmó rápidamente ante el repentino cambio de su segundo al mando. Sus propios instintos refulgieron con un resplandeciente tono carmesí mientras que su gruñido trataba de dominar la situación.

—Algo está pasando. —logró murmurar a través de sus colmillos. Derek sentía que grandes zarpazos le arañaban la piel, y con cada golpe rugía. 

Entonces el teléfono de Derek sonó. Peter, quien estaba alerta y tenso como la cuerda de un arco, observó el mensaje a través de la pantalla bloqueada de inicio.

«Alfa. En bosque. Cazadores. Vengan.»

—Vamos al bosque. Es tiempo de que pongan en práctica toda la teoría que estuvieron aprendiendo —Peter informó— Ya apareció el alfa... y encima, tenemos una visita indeseada.

—Cazadores —respondió Laura— La peste nunca viene sola.

—Exacto —replicó Peter con su usual tono irónico— Pero en marcha, que supongo que los lobatos ya estarán siendo juguetes para perros.

El rugido de dolor de Derek fue probablemente la confirmación que necesitaban para ponerse en marcha hacia el bosque. 

←•→

Stiles tenía la mano preparada para aventarle un puñetazo a Scott la próxima vez que se le ocurriera actuar sin precaución. Estaban recibiendo una paliza de película, y encima, tenían a los cazadores en la espalda lanzando flechas y balas a quema ropa, queriendo darle en parte a la bestia gigantesca y a los hombres lobos que trataban de ayudar.

La sorpresa mayor que se habían llevado residía en el líder de la formación, que era nada menos que Chris Argent, el suegro super jodido de Scott que al parecer era un tipo de mercenario que cazaba criaturas sobrenaturales en su tiempo libre. Stiles sabía que existían cazadores, que eran peligrosos como un baño de agua fría después de comer sopa caliente; pero nunca se esperó que uno de ellos fuera exactamente él.

Scott no estaba menos sorprendido que Stiles. Pero entre asombrarse con la boca abierta mientras susurraba "joder, eres Chris Argent" y esquivar el peligro... Scott prefirió la opción que le daba más tiempo para sobrevivir.

Pero aún así, la pelea estaba en desventaja rápidamente. 

Tal vez pensarían que un grupo de cazadores armados con suficientes municiones como para participar en un atentado terrorista trabajando en conjunto con un par de hombres lobos daría una gran ventaja; pero, tristemente, la realidad era otra.

La bestia era un ser gigantesco. Unos buenos tres metros de alto, con suficiente masa muscular como para rellenar una habitación pequeña y una actitud salvaje; tenía las garras afiladas como las navajas del barbero de Sweeney Todd, y más de una vez las había probado en la piel de los lobos. Aquella monstruosa criatura tenía los ojos brillantes en un sangriento rojo, y sus rugidos espantaban a los escasos pájaros que estaban merodeando inocentemente en el bosque. 

Parecía que no tenía ninguna debilidad. Y por más balas que le lanzaran aquellos cazadores, no retrocedía. Era una máquina asesina imparable; y lo habían descubierto cuando se llevó la vida de uno de los desafortunados cazadores.

—Hay una razón por la cual correr directamente al peligro no funcionan en las películas de terror —regañó Stiles mientras esquivaba las flechas de una cazadora y trataba de asentarle un golpe a la bestia. Por desgracia era rápida— Si llegamos a salir vivos de esta, yo mismo te mataré.

Scott tenía una mueca permanente en el rostro que se dividía entre la concentrada cólera y la preocupación. Stiles tenía mejores cosas que hacer que concentrarse eternamente en su compañero de pelea —y más ahora que ya no era un tipo inestable como al comienzo—, por lo que no colocó los ojos en blanco ante la aún preocupante necesidad de socorrer a Allison que tenía su hermano.

Porque otra cosa que los impresionó bastante era el hecho de que la linda y tierna Allison tenía una vida alterna como cazadora. Oh joder. Todas las chicas lindas y buenas estaban embarradas de secretos y habilidades asesinas. 

Resulta que su imprudencia repentina le costó caro. La bestia le había lastimado la pierna, y era una suerte que aún la conservara pegada al cuerpo. Por lo que eso también fue un factor que detonó el lado estúpido y valiente de Scott para irse de frente contra la bestia.

— ¡No nos disparen! —Stiles volvía a esquivar otra bala de una mujer rubia. Ella tenía cara de ser muy mala y de tener delirios psicóticos cuando levantaba en las mañanas. Chris le había llamado, y ella respondió por el nombre Kate— ¡Joder, les estamos ayudando también!

— ¡Cuidado!

Stiles esquivó por los pelos las fauces afiladas de la bestia. Si lo agarraban, probablemente terminaría como el chico del campo de lacrosse; y Stiles quería sobrevivir un poco más para tener una cita con Derek.

Derek.

El bastardo no había aparecido.

Stiles tenía miedo de que su mensaje se hubiera perdido, y que la manada llegara solamente a limpiar los pedazos de ellos dos después de la matanza. Y lo peor es que se iría sin despedirse de nadie más.

De repente, la bestia echó un aullido lastimero y se tambaleó. Algo le había lastimado severamente, y el increíble olor a acónito impregnaba el aire; lo que mareó un poco a Stiles. Sin embargo, eso era la oportunidad de oro para los lobos de atacarlo y acabar por fin con toda aquella odisea.

Pero no pudieron hacer mucho cuando el alfa se recuperó y cambió de blanco. No le prestaba atención a los cazadores que lo estaban persiguiendo con audacia; y ni mucho menos le hacía caso a los betas que estaban ahí, llenos de sangre y frustración en cada centímetro cúbico de su cuerpo. Ahora buscaba un nuevo objetivo; y cuando tres rugidos potentes cortaron el aire, tanto Stiles como Scott sintieron la esperanza renovada.

Si había llegado su manada a ayudar.

←•→

Antes de echarse de cabeza en la batalla; Peter se aseguró de tener todo a la mano en el lujoso camaro negro. Pues, eran hombres lobos; pero eso no quería decir que correrían los kilómetros de distancia desde el loft hasta el epicentro de la pelea así de gratis. A pesar de todo, no eran espartanos.

Cuando estaban dentro del auto, Laura se encargo de cargar municiones peligrosas llenas de plantas altamente nocivas para ellos. Las encapsuló en pequeñas balas huecas que Peter tenía debajo de los asientos —no pregunten por qué— y las recargó en un arma que se ajustaban a las municiones. Ella sabía que a Derek no le gustaba en lo más mínimo las armas de fuego, por lo que la guardó ella misma en su pantalón. Entonces Derek —una vez calmado— la ayudó a seguir preparando más defensas.

Se bajaron con un pequeño morral cargado de varias cosas peligrosas, y esta vez corrieron al bosque, en donde escuchaban el jaleo de la batalla.

No fue difícil encontrar el rastro. Pero si fue difícil escurrirse en el territorio de los cazadores; más si eran los Argents —Los Hale tenían una relación muy tensa con ellos—, pero al final dieron con la amenaza.

La escena era un caos. Un grupo de personas con trajes negros perseguían a la bestia de cerca, lanzándole flechas, balas y quien sabe que más; dando un resultado nulo, puesto que el alfa estaba más que concentrado en huir y destruir al mismo tiempo. La escena había dejado a unos cuantos muertos en el suelo, y al menos dos heridos, de los cuales, uno era una chica con cabello castaño y piel pálida. Derek se congeló cuando divisó a Kate Argent, y los recuerdos le querían invadir la mente.

Sin embargo, era más importante la seguridad de la manada —y de Beacon Hills en general— que un momento de melancolía mezclado con un ataque de pánico. Por lo que Derek se concentró en la pelea.

Entonces encontraron a los betas, que estaban dando todo de sí en la batalla. Derek comprendió que sus heridas y dolores eran las propias de Stiles; y lo peor de todo, es que se veía fatal a como se lo había imaginado. Los dos estaban cubiertos de sangre seca y heridas a medio curar mientras que sus ojos ambarinos refulgían con furia. Derek se sintió orgulloso de ellos. 

Pero, comprendió que los cazadores también estaban apuntándole a ellos, y tarde o temprano, les iban a dar.

— ¿Tienes el acónito? Necesitamos penetrar sus defensas antes de seguir usando más cosas —Peter le preguntaba a Laura mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la doblaba. Si iba a caer en una pelea destructiva, por lo menos esperaba que una parte de él saliera a salvo— Un disparo al cuello puede filtrarle el acónito, pero no te aseguro que sea el suficiente como para detenerlo.

—Tu confía en mí —Laura sacó del morral un cartucho de municiones bañadas en muérdago— De este día no pasa.

Entonces se pusieron manos a la obra y entraron en la batalla disparándole al alfa.

Lo siguiente que sabrían es que las peleas son más duras de lo que imaginaban. 

———


	15. Ruptura de vínculos.

Una de las pocas cosas que había podido aprender de las sesiones privadas de Laura y Talia, era la defensa contra los alfas. Derek siempre estuvo entrenando con los vecinos de la manada; y no era por mero acuerdo armonioso que tuviera su mamá con los otros visitantes; sino más bien por un trato obligado.

Había algo como una manada alfa que venía siempre a molestar a su mamá, tratando de reclutarla como trofeo a su harta colección de especímenes perfectos; y eran muy insistentes. Mensualmente se presentaban en el territorio Hale, comían en la misma mesa que la familia y exigían entrenar a los betas para probar cual era mejor; y entre negarse y provocar una absurda guerra, o aceptar con una sonrisa tensa... Talia prefirió mil veces ceder esa vez.

Y lo mejor había sido, que entre tanto y tanto, comprendieron como era el sistema de pelea de uno de los guerreros más fuertes. Esa información sería valiosa al momento de desatar el verdadero encuentro. Pero vale que, llegó el incendio, los hermanos huyeron y el linaje Hale pasó a ser una leyenda entre los lobos; por lo que el conocimiento aprendido no fue de mucha utilidad a lo largo de los años —en parte porque Derek había sepultado esa información junto a muchas otras cosas.

Hasta ahora.

Porque Derek entendió como funcionaban los movimientos de la bestia; y se le hizo muy curioso.

Tanto, que previno los ataques, los esquivó y rellenó el cuerpo de la bestia con balas de acónito. Y pronto, la batalla estuvo inclinada a los lobos; dejando inactiva al alfa que poco a poco comenzaba a marearse y a ceder.

Entonces, un cazador estúpido le disparó una flecha a Derek en la pierna y lo derribó. 

— ¡Jodeeer! ¡¿Van malditamente en serio?! ¡Les estamos salvando el culo! —Stiles estaba sumamente alterado, lanzando gritos con esa voz gutural de lobo enojado.

— ¡Cuidado! 

Era una pena total que el único que entendía la estrategia cayera en batalla tan repentinamente; y más cuando parecía que estaban ganándola. 

Entonces Laura rugió, sacando sus garras y atacando directamente a la cosa que ya estaba tambaleándose como un ebrio afuera del bar. Le dio con suficiente fuerza como para derrumbarlo y cubrirse con su cuerpo de las balas que le lanzaban los cazadores; porque ellos no concebían que un par de lobos los estuvieran ayudando de gratis.

Luego Peter, quien estaba ayudando a Scott y a Stiles a esquivar los ataques furtivos de ambos bandos, corrió a socorrer a su sobrino. El hombre no era de expresar abiertamente la preocupación a nadie, y tenía una relación tensa con Derek por motivos que no entendía abiertamente; pero verlo en el suelo derribado, desangrándose y gruñendo por el inminente dolor fue más que suficiente. 

Ayudó al fin y al cabo a su sobrino para ponerse de pie. La punta de la flecha estaba encajada entre sus músculos, haciéndole difícil sacarla sin lastimar más al hombre, por lo que decidió dejarla de momento. Sin embargo; Derek-Salvaje-Hale arrancó el trozo de flecha sin importar el agonizante dolor y se lanzó a la batalla. Esquivar balas era más difícil que esquivar zarpazos, pero entendía que sus betas al fin habían sacado la cabeza del culo y dirigían sus ataques hacia la amenaza más próxima, lo que le dejó un margen elevado de ventaja que usaría para derrotar a la bestia.

Peter lo acompañó y cubrió a Laura, enfrentando a los cazadores que se le habían acercado y planeaban apuñalarle por la espalda. El hombre estaba viejo pero seguía moviéndose como un guerrero impecable en el campo de batalla; por lo que sus ataques igualaron a los de los cazadores experimentados. Incluyendo al mismísimo Chris Argent, que se había paralizado brevemente al ver al hombre salvaje.

Derek intuyó que Peter tenía un pasado con aquél hombre; pero no era momento de chismes. 

—Deberías retirarte con tu séquito de idiotas templarios —ofreció Peter mientras atrapaba en su mano la flecha que le lanzó uno de los cazadores. Chris era incapaz de dispararle al mayor de Hale— Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos; y por lo que puedo escuchar, ustedes tienen los suyos. 

Esa referencia venía por los jadeos de Allison. La chica seguía herida en algún rincón alejado, y Scott trataba de enfrentarse contra todos los cazadores posibles para llegar hasta su amada. El dolor de ella lo sentía él; y a estas alturas, la manada comenzaba a sospechar que el nombre se le había grabado a ese par sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—Las amenazas a nuestro pueblo son asunto nuestro —respondió un cazador con muy mala cara. Peter intuyó que era el mismo idiota que le había lanzado la flecha que el detuvo— Y ustedes son parte de ella.

—Es irónico —respondió— Porque yo pienso así de ustedes. Aunque seamos hombres razonables —Peter levantó las manos tratando de negociar. Tarea difícil— Estamos tratando el mismo asunto, lo que nos lleva a estar a la misma cara de la moneda. ¿En serio quieren atacar a sus aliados?

Derek desvió su atención hacia su tío momentáneamente; Chris no era estúpido —o eso recordaba Derek— y sabía que una alianza con tus mayores enemigos era un plan que no tenía muchos beneficios la mayoría del tiempo; y aún así, no podía evitar el impulso de observar fijamente a Peter. El hombre bajó su arma poco a poco; y los demás cazadores, que estaban escandalizados, retrocedieron ante la retirada tácita de su líder.

—Ocúpense de Allison. Puedo oler perfectamente como la sangre se riega en el suelo; y tú como yo sabemos que no es una buena idea dejar desangrándose a uno de tus compañeros... en especial cuando hay una herida causada por un alfa —Peter sonrió aunque trató de evitarlo— Nosotros trataremos con este inconveniente.

Los cazadores se retiraron extrañamente, dejando a los lobos luchar contra el envenenado alfa que lanzaba zarpazos y se retorcía en el suelo. Scott y Stiles dejaron de pelear contra los otros cazadores, pero aún así, no dejaron que el lobo se acercara a su novia. La señora rubia con cara de tener una psicosis en estado sumamente avanzado fue la que se llevó a Allison. Ella olía a maldad, y Derek sabía muy bien quien era, que hizo y por que estaba tan ansiosa al dispararle a sus compañeros.

Pero se retiraron.

—Bien, una amenaza menos —agregó Stiles— ¿Ahora como nos deshacemos de esa cosa? No me dejaron hacer la investigación completamente.

—Tú fuiste quien ofreció venir al bosque en primer lugar —gruñó Scott. El chico seguía enfadado por lo que le sucedió a su chica— Es tu culpa.

—Oh sí, lo olvidaba. Es mi culpa que tu novia sea una cazadora, que encima esté herida y que nos haya sorprendido el alfa.

Era muy raro ver pelear a ese par. En especial cuando se la pasaban juntos hasta el nivel de darle incomodidad a Derek en silencio —porque el hombre sabía que habían cosas que simplemente no debía decir—; pero al ver como Scott lanzaba chispas por los ojos, Derek comprendió que su amor hacia la cazadora era verdadero.

—Sí, sí niños. Pueden pelearse cuando estemos en loft comiendo pizza —cortó Laura, quien durante todo el rato estaba concentrada en los efectos del acónito en el alfa. Ella necesitaba la ayuda de su manada para eliminar por completo al atacante; y el incordio entre sus dos más unidos miembros no le traería nada bueno— Pero mientras tanto, recuerden en donde estamos y que estamos haciendo.

Esa era la orden que no aceptaba titubeos. Y pronto se encontraron frente al causante de las desgracias de la manada. Era curioso como un idiota gigante que infundía miedo en la población se encontraba tirado en el suelo; apenas y estaba consciente, pero poco a poco se podía ver como parte de su humanidad regresaba.

El acónito hizo su efecto; y pronto tenían a un tipo grande , desnudo y tieso en el suelo. 

A Derek se le hacía demasiado familiar. Era casi como observar uno de los libros en un idioma que no había hablado en mucho tiempo. Pero no podía identificarlo. Su recuerdo estaba borroso en su memoria.

— ¿Conocen a este tipo? —Stiles hizo los honores de preguntar lo que Derek tenía en mente. Le agradecía por ello— No se ve como alguien que frecuente Beacon Hills en sus mejores días.

—Sí. Es Ennis —respondió Laura. Sus ojos refugian en carmín; lo que Derek intuía como un mal augurio— Este era el tipo que peleaba contra Derek; él quería arrebatar a los miembros más jóvenes. Mamá peleó contra él en la última noche de reuniones con esa manada. Pensé que había muerto.

—A menos que sea Lázaro y haya resucitado, supongo que sobrevivió al ataque de mi hermanita —Peter observaba curioso al hombre en el suelo. Probablemente estaba desmayado y a punto de entrar en un cuadro severo de shock por envenenamiento sobrenatural; pero la manada se le quedó observando como si fuera alguna muestra extrañaba de laboratorio— ¿Ahora que hacemos con él?

—Podemos interrogarlo —propuso Scott, a lo que Derek no le parecía un mala idea— Necesitamos saber si trabaja por su cuenta o está aliado con alguien más.

—Probablemente morirá dentro de poco —respondió Stiles; se notaba el desdén en su voz cuando se refería a él. Y Derek podía intuir su enojo gracias a las palpitaciones que sentía en su nombre. Pero no entendía abiertamente el motivo— Huele a putrefacción, y hay sangre negra saliendo de los agujeros de bala. Si no lo interrogan en los próximos minutos, probablemente nos quedaremos con las ganas de saber más.

Y parecía arte de magia cuando tras las palabras de Stiles, Ennis comenzó a reaccionar. Tosió su alma y tras cada movimiento brusco que hacía su cuerpo, escupía esa asquerosa sustancia negra por la boca. Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Lo primero que observó fue a Peter Hale.

—Estás vivo —murmuró con dificultad— Pensé que no ibas a levantarte de... esa maldita cama nunca...

La tos le impedía hablar con fluidez. Derek no podía ser el único que observaba con ojos confundidos aquella escena. Ennis conocía a los Hale; prácticamente estuvo años tras de ellos para llevarse al alfa de la manada, pero aún así le era extraño aquella familiaridad con la que se dirigía a Peter.

—Ennis —habló Peter. Se veía incómodo— Tan inoportuno como siempre.

—Eso no lo dijiste aquella vez —Ennis se burló mientras otra ronda de tos lo atacó salvajemente— Veo que finalmente reuniste a la manada que querías...

Entonces su vista se enfocó hacia los betas más jóvenes. Le sonrió a Scott y a Stiles; y se podía apreciar como la sangre negra le había salpicado los dientes. Un escalofríos le sacudió la columna a Scott mientras que la piel se le erizaba a Stiles. Era tan aterrador ese momento; casi parecía como si volvieran a aquel momento en donde los habían mordido.

— ¿De que está hablando, Peter? —Laura se mantuvo estoica mientras escuchaba la disparatada conversación. Todo le estaba causando una mala vibra; de esas que generalmente derivaban en caos y lágrimas.

— ¿Que acaso la pequeña Laura no lo sabe? —Ennis comenzó a reírse hasta que la tos le interrumpió. El olor a putrefacción se incrementaba cada vez más en el ambiente— Que mal tío eres, Peter. Aprovechándote de la ignorancia de tus sobrinos para encubrir tu crimen.

Muy pocas veces podías ver a Peter Hale tenso y nervioso. El hombre era la vívida imagen de la ironía, tranquilidad y sarcasmo; por lo que Derek comenzaba a enfurecerse ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su tío.

—Veo que no dirás nada más —murmuró Ennis— Pero quiero que sepas que tu trato está completo si terminas el trabajo. Recuerda que aún existe la manada alfa; y ellos están más que felices con venir a Beacon Hills para hacerte pagar si no cumples con tu parte del acuerdo.

— ¡¿De qué jodidos está hablando este idiota, Peter?! —Laura le rugió a su tío, era más que evidente que la paciencia se le había agotado, como a todos.

Peter no podía mirar a nadie más que a Ennis. Le faltaba poco para que muriera; y aún así no podía irse de ese asqueroso mundo sin hacer la vida miserable de los pocos integrantes de la manada Hale. Peter quería asesinarlo.

—Si yo muero, ellos vendrán por tí. Y no creo que sean igual de generosos que yo. Ahora decides que harás.

Esa última advertencia les dejó la piel helada a todos.

¿Quienes iban a venir? ¿Eran acaso los miembros de la manada alfa que había mencionado?

—Lo siento —después de un gran rato en silencio, Peter habló. Observó a Laura con los ojos vidriosos y se podía percibir el dolor en su voz. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?— De verdad lo siento mucho.

Derek observó en cámara lenta como Peter se abalanzó sobre Laura y le desgarró la garganta con sus garras. La sorpresa estaba vívida en sus ojos antes de que la luz abandonada su cuerpo; pronto la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la piel desargarrada. Ennis dio su último aliento con una risa sin escrúpulos; y los tres betas de Laura atacaron a Peter entre gritos de dolor.

Peter los había traicionado.

Laura había muerto.

El bosque volvía a ser el escenario de la tragedia. Y la noche se vistió con el manto del luto ante la perdida de otro miembro de la familia Hale.

←•→

Derek no podía entender muchas cosas.

Comenzando por el hecho de cómo se había escapado Peter sin ningún problema. Parecía que todo estaba planeado a la perfección; y él solamente necesitaba la señal para poner en marcha las viles estrategias.

Los tres chicos le dieron pelea al nuevo alfa de la manada; lo cual fue inservible porque terminaron en el suelo con el dolor de sus huesos destrozados junto al vacío de la traición. Peter tenía los ojos entendidos en carmín, con una mueca ausente de dolor mientras peleaba contra Derek; ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a ojos cuando le apuñaló un costado con sus garras.

Las lágrimas se acumularon rápidamente en sus ojos cuando el golpe lo mandó al suelo y la vista perfecta del cuerpo sin vida de su hermana se apareció en su mirada. Ella estaba tendida como si no fuera nada, con la sangre escurriéndose de su cuello, su rostro aún tenía dibujado la sorpresa del ataque de Peter.

Scott rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sonaba desgarrado, y luchó como jamás lo habrían imaginado. Derek a duras penas escuchaba como los golpes de Scott arremetía contra el cuerpo de Peter; y sin embargo, fue igual de inútil cuando Peter le mordió un brazo y le arrancó aquel enorme pedazo de piel.

Pronto quedó Stiles; y él ni siquiera pudo pelear con todas sus ganas. Los sollozos se escuchaban claramente en los oídos de Derek.

La traición era una perra.

Peter golpeó a Stiles en el centro del pecho, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse de lleno contra la corteza de un árbol. Stiles no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para hacerle frente al hombre que lo había enseñado a ser un beta antes de la llegada de Laura. Y sólo se quedó arrodillado en el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras las saladas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Peter se marchó entonces. Los había dejado tirados como basura en el bosque. Él no miró ni una sola vez atrás.

Entonces Derek se levantó a duras penas mientras presionaba su costado. La herida tardaba en curarse, recordándole molestamente la nueva habilidad de su tío. Cojeó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Ennis y lo observó.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Nos traicionó! ¡Lo voy a matar! —Scott lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Stiles. Él ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y entre ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba Derek.

Derek sentía el dolor desconsolado de Stiles en su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Derek? —Stiles levantó la mirada hacia su chico y observó cómo Derek se detenía a examinar el cuerpo sin vida de la antigua amenaza.

—Lo escucharon. Alguien más vendrá a Beacon Hills —la voz de Derek carecía de toda calidez y sentimiento— Tenemos que prepararnos si queremos proteger al pueblo.

— ¡¿Y Peter?! ¡¿Lo dejarás pasar?! —Scott estaba inconforme.

—A él lo dejaremos para el final.

Su tono fue firme. Entonces, extrajo del cuerpo del muerto su poder como alfa y lo absorbió.

Derek siempre había soñado con vivir en una manada cálida y llena de apoyo. Él nunca deseó ser un alfa; puesto que eso significaría que su madre y Laura tendrían que dejarlo para ello. Él se sentía feliz con la idea de estar siempre con su familia y tener una buena vida al lado de su alma predestinada. Pero la realidad siempre era más cruda.

El poder arrollador que lo embargó no tenía palabras para ser descrito. Era como sentir miles de cosas peligrosas a la vez; como si te atravesara un rayo con la velocidad abrumadora de un tren y la fuerza de una estampida salvaje. Su cuerpo se movía más rápido con ayuda de la adrenalina; y las células se unían y se recuperaban de sus heridas con rapidez. Pronto todo se pintó en rojo; y ahí mismo lo supo.

Ahora él era el alfa.

Los chicos le observaron con un asombro silencioso. Pero estaban todos destruidos por dentro. Necesitaban un descanso de toda esa mierda.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para la guerra. —y con ello, caminó junto a sus dos betas hacia el loft con los ánimos por el suelo.

←•→

Antes de irse; Derek recogió el cuerpo de su hermana. No le importó dejar en medio del bosque a Ennis ni toda la evidencia de la gran pelea que hubo, puesto que sabía que los cazadores volverían a ese sitio y tratarían de ocultar cualquiera tipo de información que pudiera delatar algún indicio de actividad sobrenatural.

Derek con ayuda de Stiles y de Scott, limpiaron el cuerpo de Laura y la acomodaron para el entierro que le harían al siguiente día en los terrenos de la mansión Hale. Ella merecía estar con la familia.

Dejaron su cuerpo reposando en el sitio que le servía de habitación para dormir.

Y después, ayudó a curar a sus betas.

Scott había perdido sangre considerablemente. Le vendó la herida después de que el chico tomara una ducha. No tardaría más de un día en curarse completamente. Scott le agradeció.

Y Stiles, quien no tenía heridas abiertas, tomó una ducha sin pensarlo mucho. Cómo era de imaginar, sus ropas estaban rotas, por lo que Derek le prestó a ambos adolescentes algunas prendas para que se vistieran adecuadamente. Ellos se sentaron entonces en el suelo, uno al lado del otro y se dedicaron a mirar hacia la nada.

—Y pensar que esta mañana estaba feliz de contarle a Scott acerca de nuestro abrazo —Stiles trató de sonreír; pero ni eso podía hacer— Ahora eso parece un recuerdo lejano.

—Y pensar que el tema de Allison siendo cazadora me había dejado estupefacto —Scott se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido— Creo que tenemos mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Entonces Stiles se apoyó en el cuerpo de Derek; lo abrazó descansando su cara en el hueco que había entre su cuello y el hombro para luego cerrar los ojos. Derek pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo apretó contra su costado (el cual los betas habían vendado con cuidado); era reconfortante la proximidad de Stiles junto a su calidez.

Scott se apoyó también en Derek, sólo que él no lo abrazó tan íntimamente como lo había hecho Stiles. Descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek y permitió que su alfa pasará su brazo por sus hombros para abrazarlo fraternalmente.

Ahora ellos tres estaban solos.

Sólo se tenían a ellos mismos.

Y ahora, envueltos en ese abrazo, los tres se durmieron sentados en el suelo mientras se recostaban a una pared del loft. La luna esa noche alumbró en su cuarto creciente, y el sonido de los árboles moviéndose les arrulló hasta que pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Ahora más que nunca latían en calma aquellos corazón. Una calma resultante del dolor y la tragedia...

Fin de la primera parte.  
———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeaba dejar la historia hasta aquí. Para que ustedes se imaginaran su propio final. Pero hay mucho cabos sueltos y tengo tantas ganas de darle continuación a este proyecto, que prefiero dividirlos en partes ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en la segunda parte...


	16. Despedidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de la historia.  
Han cambiando ciertas cosas y la manada se está recuperando de la gran traición de uno de sus grandes miembros.   
¿Es un buen momento para decirles que la guerra apenas está por comenzar? Pues, ellos de igual forma lo descubrirán durante el largo camino que les queda por recorrer.

El funeral que le dieron a Laura fue conmovedor.

Estaban tan sólo ellos tres mirando la pequeña sepultura que Derek había hecho para su hermana mayor. Fue algo predecible la voluntad de Derek al querer enterrar a su hermana junto a los restos de su familia; justo al lado de donde reposaba quien en su momento fue Talía Hale.

Había frío en ese momento, indicando que el otoño ya estaba cediendo su puesto al invierno; dándole a entender a Derek que el paso del tiempo no tenía piedad con nadie. Después de aquella pelea, se retiraron al loft a curarse sus heridas y poder consolarse mutuamente ante la pérdida de Laura y la traición de Peter.

Apenas fueron dos días lo que tomaron para acomodar correctamente el lugar en donde enterrarían a Laura, por lo que la ceremonia se dio con notable rapidez y mucha privacidad. La adornaron con flores de acónito para mantener su transformación a un lobo completo, con la finalidad de no levantar sospechas en la policía; y la dejaron con mucho respeto en la tierra.

Laura se reuniría con su familia después de tanto luchar.

Cuando se dio el momento de sepultura, Derek llevaba puesto aquella bufanda que Laura le había regalado en New York por su cumpleaños. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en un gesto tan sencillo e inocente.

El silencio se mantuvo en el aire mientras se despedían de la chica y juraban darle justicia a su muerte. No fue incómodo, ni vacío ni tenso. Era un signo de respeto absoluto que todos rindieron a la mujer.

Estuvieron cerca de tres horas en los antiguos terrenos Hale, y ni Scott ni Stiles pudieron obviar la vista escalofriante que tenían de la mansión consumida en llamas.

Seis años pasaron desde que la enorme e imponente mansión fue tragada por el fuego de un enorme y trágico incendio. La estructura apenas y era un fantasma de lo que fue en un pasado, con todo resquebrajado y ceniciento, manteniéndose a duras penas de pie sobre la tierra; lo cual era una enorme alegoría a cómo se sintieron los sobrevivientes de la masacre, con la única diferencia de que ellos pudieron renovarse al pasar el tiempo.

Derek no le dio segundas miradas a la mansión.

Scott y Stiles, sin embargo, recordaron los momentos en donde la policía en unión al cuerpo de bomberos tuvieron que acudir para apagar las llamas. El dolor en la mirada de Melissa cuando le informaron al hospital que la familia Hale estaba muerta fue algo que Scott jamás olvidará; ni tampoco el enorme vacío que dejó Cora al marcharse tan pronto con su familia.

Pero ahora, que una nueva tragedia se añadía a la lista, la manada tenía la responsabilidad de tomar medidas con el traidor y, dicho sea de paso, proteger al pueblo de la amenaza de los nuevos alfas.

Labor difícil mas no imposible.

— ¿Seremos suficientes para detenerlos? —preguntó Stiles cuando se estaban marchando. El sol se estaba ocultando por el oeste y el frío crecía con su ausencia. El sheriff de seguro se estaría preguntando en donde estaba su inquieto hijo; y Melissa probablemente ya había acabado el turno también.

—No lo creo —respondió Derek, quien también estaba meditando aquella posibilidad de tener que reclutar a nuevas personas—. Son cinco alfas... seis si Ennis hubiera sobrevivido; y su fuerza nos supera con creces.

— ¿Y a quienes vamos a reclutar? —Scott interrogó. Derek no lo sabía todavía—. No podemos ir por Beacon Hills hablando libremente de la existencia de los hombres lobos sin llamar la atención de los cazadores.

Eso era cierto. Dolorosamente cierto.

—Necesito que me ayuden en ello —reconoció Derek—; es cierto que no podemos reclutar a todos dentro de la manada, pero ustedes tienen más tiempo en Beacon Hills y conocen a las personas... Tarde o temprano hallaremos a los candidatos correctos.

El sonido de los pasos de los chicos resonaba con un pequeño eco. Las hojas caídas del otoño formaban una leve alfombra que ellos pisaban mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivos vehículos.

—También tenemos que hablar con los cazadores —Derek detuvo la marcha y observó a sus betas en busca de algún indicio de reproche. Había confusión, mas no oposición—. Es posible que necesitemos su ayuda para poder mantener un perímetro más amplio de observación para cuando lleguen los alfa.

Scott y Stiles asintieron. Derek tenía razón en ello.

—Y... —suspiró— Es probable que Allison sea un lobo, por lo que la necesitamos en nuestro equipo.

La cara de Scott palideció ante aquellas palabras, por lo que Derek asumía que sí, Allison era un miembro de la manada por obligación.

—Espero que Chris no nos dispare esta vez —Stiles murmuró—. Tuve que deshacerme de la ropa (si es que a esos trozos se les puede llamar así), para que mi papá no hiciera preguntas que actualmente no puedo contestar.

Derek hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de sus betas heridos.

—Bueno, es mejor que vayan a sus casas —Derek cortó—. Tenemos que planear estrategias, reclutar a personas y proteger un pueblo. Pero no podré hacerlo si ustedes dos están agotados —la voz solemne de Derek causó una sonrisa en Stiles. Scott, por otro lado, asintió entendiendo la orden—. Nos vemos.

Scott fue el primero en partir hacia su casa.

El tema de Allison siendo una criatura sobrenatural lo tenía totalmente trastocado, eso sumado a la muerte de Laura, la traición de Peter, la amenaza añadida y el hecho de que estaba reprobando la clase de química. Cuando llegara a los diecisiete, probablemente tendría más arrugas que un pergamino y menos cabello que Firstock.

Stiles suspiró mientras estiraba sus músculos.

Las heridas que le quedaron de la batalla se fueron curando poco a poco; ya no tenía ninguna cicatriz del momento ni ninguna muestra de dolor. Agradecía enormemente a su habilidad impresionante de regeneración el hecho de que estaba intacto para el escaneo visual de su padre.

Por otro lado, Stiles se quedó con Derek más tiempo.

— ¿No tienes que regresar a casa con el sheriff? —interrogó Derek cuando Stiles pasó cinco minutos mirando el cielo, observando como caía la noche.

—Sí —respondió tranquilamente—. Pero quiero acompañarte...

Las mejillas del adolescente se colorearon de un lindo rubor mientras que Derek sentía un pinchazo cerca del pecho. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a que Stiles y él estuvieran avanzando más en su relación; por lo que las muestras de afecto —como aquellos abrazos cálidos que se dieron en el loft— o la precaución expresada un poco más abiertamente no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era casi poético el hecho de poder estar sintiendo esas cosas otra vez.

—Ya veo... —respondió Derek sin mucha gracia. No sabía que decir en esas ocasiones.

Stiles rió ante la timidez de Derek. Para ser un hombre lobo grande, fuerte e intimidante, realmente era como un niño tierno; uno que se ocultaba tras las montañas del mal carácter y los ceños fruncidos.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Papá traerá la cena; y esta vez no será como aquél almuerzo extraño que los obligué a comer —Stiles rió un poco ante el recuerdo de aquel momento que compartieron los tres en la estación de policía; donde la ensalada extraña tuvo un papel protagonista—. Puede que traiga pizza...

Derek lo pensó un poco.

Era obvio el hecho de que Stiles sabía que Derek estaría de ahora en adelante solo en el loft. Ya que ninguno de sus familiares estaba con él para compartir aquel lugar tan enorme, Stiles sentía la necesidad de traer a Derek con él. Pensar en su alma predestinada alejada y aislada le daba un dolor sordo en la boca del estómago.

Derek tampoco quería estar solo. Pero tampoco quería interrumpir en una casa ajena; en especial cuando el dueño tiene en su poder una placa que lo acredita como sheriff del condado junto a un arma cargada.

—No creo que a tu papá le guste tenerme ahí junto a su hijo muy menor de edad. —respondió Derek, evitando mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

Stiles colocó los ojos en blanco.

—No es como si fueras un ex convicto o una amenaza. Y además, mi papá te conoce desde que tienes como trece años —Stiles contraatacó—. ¡Ahora sin excusas! Vas a venir conmigo, vamos a comer pizza, y te obligaré a que mires un maratón de malas películas de hombres lobos hasta que te asquees y quieras vomitar.

Derek ocultó su sonrisa bajo una máscara de falsa molestia; pero se dejó arrastrar por Stiles hacia la casa Stilinski.

Stiles sabía que Derek en realidad estaba feliz; porque el nombre vibraba con emociones positivas y también podía sentir la calma y felicidad de Derek como suya.

Por lo que ambos terminaron yéndose hacia la casa Stilinski, dejando atrás a la mansión Hale junto a sus difuntos integrantes descansando en paz ahora que Laura por fin se había unido con ellos.

←•→

La expresión del sheriff no tuvo precio.

El hombre había llegado de un turno especialmente duro en la estación, por lo que apenas entró a su casa se quitó el armamento reglamentario y lanzó un suspiro al aire. El asesinato del chico en el instituto estaba dando mucho trabajo, con un montón de huecos que no podían llenar y sin sospechosos que pudieran responder algunas preguntas; era tan inverosímil el hecho de que el pobre chico ni siquiera tenía familia en el condado que pudiera responder por él.

Cuando el sheriff vio el cuerpo del adolescente destrozado en la morgue sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago. No podía creer que alguien pudiera terminar de un manera tan lamentable y violenta. Pensar que su hijo pudo pasarle algo así...

Noah se pasó las manos por el rostro para aislar los malos pensamientos.

—Stiles... —llamó el sheriff al no ver a su hijo alrededor. Esperaba que no estuviera en las calles haciendo desastre a estas horas.

— ¡Aquí, en la cocina! —Noah caminó tranquilo hasta la cocina. Al menos ya su hijo estaba en casa— He visto que no estabas en casa, y supuse que estarías muy cansado como para traer la cena, así que la he pedido primero.

Noah dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual rápidamente se borró al ver al visitante que acompañaba a Stiles.

Derek Hale, el hijo de la difunta Talía, estaba sentado junto a Stiles con un pedazo de pizza en la mano. El chico, que ya no era tan chico, tenía una expresión cautelosa y claramente se veía un poco tenso; lógicamente el sheriff comprendió que Stiles se había traído al muchacho a la fuerza, por lo que probablemente hablaría con él más tarde.

Pero ahora no sabía cómo dirigirse a Derek.

Era difícil entablar conversación con alguien a quien se supone que no conoces, y que prácticamente lo había visto desde que era un pequeño adolescente.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Noah recordó aquel momento en donde Stiles habló con él con un poco de pesadez. En ese momento le había dicho que Laura y Derek estaban vivos, que habían logrado salir intactos del incendio y que tras la destrucción de su hogar se refugiado en una nueva vida en New York; en ese punto Stiles estaba muy feliz, casi podía ver lágrimas en su rostro. Pero después llegó a la parte que le rompió absolutamente el corazón.

Resulta que ellos regresarían a Beacon Hills bajo la excusa de que Laura tenía que tomar la riendas del negocio familiar, lo cual significaba un punto positivo para el sheriff. Porque el caso de los Hale seguía sin resolverse, y a pesar de que catalogaron el incendio como el resultado de una fuga de gas, Noah no estaba del todo convencido con que eso fuera la verdadera razón; por lo que él seguía investigando por su cuenta cada vez que podía para tratar de darle un final al trágico accidente y hacerle justicia a la memoria de Talía y su familia.

Él compartió mucho tiempo con ellos después de todo cuando su querida Claudia estaba viva; y a ella le hubiera dolido bastante que su mejor amiga muriera en condiciones sospechosas y que Noah, en su posición de sheriff, lo hubiera dejado así sin más.

Pero de repente Stiles le soltó aquella noticia que lo dejó sin palabras.

Derek había perdido parte de sus recuerdos; y entre esos estaban ellos.

Por lo que, a petición de Laura, ellos tendrían que tratar a Derek como si fuera primera vez que lo veían. Y pues, Noah lo recordaba muy bien.

Sin embargo, ahora que veía a su hijo un poco más confiado con Derek, él no sabía muy bien como continuar con su línea del pensamiento y el desenvolvimiento de relaciones con el joven.

—Invité a Derek a pasar unos cuantos días aquí —comentó Stiles de la nada. El chico estaba ruborizado ante el descaro de su alma gemela; y Noah, sólo tenía la posibilidad de quedarse en blanco—. Espero que no te moleste.

—Stiles, no creo que sea buena idea... —comentó pasivamente Derek. Miró al sheriff para saludarlo y luego regresó a comer su trozo de pizza con una calma fingida.

—Derek no puedes... —Stiles se cortó automáticamente antes de suspirar. Noah levantó una ceja interrogante—. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero —comentó—. Por lo que te quedarás aquí.

Noah ahora sí que estaba confundido.

—Stiles —llamó—. Ven un momento para acá.

Los chicos se tensaron, mas no obstante, Stiles caminó detrás de su padre hasta la sala de estar en donde hablarían aquellas dudas que Noah sentía que le harían explotar la cabeza.

— ¿Desde cuándo decides por nosotros? —interrogó sin miramientos. Stiles palideció—; no tengo nada en contra de Derek, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo esto no es un albergue. Y él ya tiene su propio sitio en donde estar... ¿Qué está pasando que no me cuentas?

—Tengo que explicártelo, pero no puedo en este momento —respondió con cautela—; solamente necesito mantener a Derek aquí mientras se solucionan ciertos inconvenientes.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes explicármelo en este momento? —Noah comenzó a molestarse.

Noah no le gustaba enojarse con su hijo. Después de un tiempo, tras la muerte de Claudia, la bebida fue uno de sus grandes acompañantes que lo impulsaron a hacer cosas de las que no está muy orgulloso; llegar ebrio al trabajo, dejar de un lado sus obligaciones y aislarse de su hijo fue uno de esos fantasmas que lo perseguía dia y noche, por lo que trataba en todo lo posible de evolucionar para ser una mejor persona.

Pero no le gustaba que Stiles le ocultara cosas.

—Hablaremos, papá —aseguró—, no te preocupes.

Noah no lo dudó: por supuesto que hablarían. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba disgustado con la falta de información.

—Por cierto —añadió—, Derek ya recuerda... un poco más que antes.

Y con una sonrisa, Stiles regresó de nuevo a la cocina en donde Derek estaba totalmente nervioso por la actitud hostil del sheriff.

←•→

La noche continuó con total calma.

Derek mantuvo una conversación tranquila y amena con el sheriff mientras la cena avanzaba. La tensión cedió poco a poco mientras la pizza se acababa; parecía que dicha comida tenía la capacidad que apaciguar las asperezas iniciales de las personas.

Fue un momento agradable desde la perspectiva de Derek. A pesar de que no soltaba muchas palabras, respondía con calma a todas las preguntas del sheriff; en especial aquellas que tenían que ver con su hijo.

Stiles no participó mucho esa vez, guardando sus ideas e incomodidad para él mismo —la cual Derek identificó en seguida. La mayoría de las preguntas iban acerca del vínculo que estaban formando como almas gemelas; y a pesar de que Derek veía agradable la cena, también podría decirse que la vio eterna.

Una de las cosas que le inquietaba al sheriff era el hecho de que Stiles aún era un niño. Claro que no de la manera más literal, puesto que en muchas culturas se consideraban hombres a todos aquellos chicos que tenían dieciséis años, como Stiles; pero tristemente, Derek sabía que el sheriff no vivía en una tribu arcaica en medio de la nada; por lo que era normal la ansiedad que tenía.

Derek le llevaba unos seis años a Stiles, causando una brecha considerable entre ambos. Aunque a ellos realmente no les importaba. En algunos momentos Derek se quejaba de tener que escuchar los problemas adolescentes de Stiles y Scott (sobretodo de Scott, ugh), argumentando que él ya estaba muy viejo cómo para seguir hablando de amoríos infantiles y problemas hormonales; pero internamente sentía que esa etapa de su vida había sido arrancada por la fuerza, obligándolo a crecer apresuradamente, a lo que realmente estaba algo agradecido por rodearse con adolescentes que le recordaban buenos momentos que apenas pudo experimentar.

Incluso Stiles, quien sentía que no encajaba en ciertos sitios, sabía que al lado de Derek siempre encontraría un lugar al cual pertenecía, aún si esa sensación era inconsciente.

Pero el sheriff no lo veía así tan sencillo e idóneo como lo podían ver aquellos dos.

Por lo tanto, a modo de cautela, pautó ciertos límites que tenían que acatar si querían ser una pareja totalmente correspondida en el futuro.

—Porque no se van a rechazar, ¿verdad? —el sheriff interrogó mientras su mano derecha acariciaba involuntariamente su mano izquierda. No pasó desapercibido ese movimiento para ninguno de los dos lobos.

—No... señor —respondió Derek con las mejillas totalmente coloradas. Stiles reprimió una sonrisa tonta que amenazaba con salir.

Noah asintió entonces reafirmando sus reglas.

Y ya, a eso de las diez, el hombre se retiró a dormir.

Derek y Stiles se quedaron acomodando la sala de estar y el comedor.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando papá perdió a mamá, pasó mucho tiempo observando el nombre que tenía plasmado en la mano izquierda —Stiles estaba levantado los platos mientras que Derek limpiaba las migas de comida que habían caído en el suelo—. Él estaba muy destrozado cuando su alma predestinada murió; y día tras día pasaba horas mirando las letras con miedo de que un día desaparecieran por completo.

Derek entendía lo que Stiles le estaba diciendo. Laura había pasado por lo mismo cuando su pareja falleció en el incendio.

—Laura también experimentó ese mismo dolor —respondió Derek después de botar los restos de comida en la basura—. Supongo que tardó unos años hasta que la última letra se borró de su piel. Ella lloró por ello.

—Entiendo... —respondió.

— ¿Aún conserva alguna letra? —preguntó de vuelta, un poco cohibido.

—No. Su piel está lisa ahora. La última letra se borró el año pasado, en la aniversario de la muerte de mamá.

Derek se quedó momentáneamente sin que decir, por lo que Stiles rellenó el silencio con el ruido del agua del fregadero mientras lavaba los platos.

—Por eso estaba tan interesado sobre nuestros nombres... Supongo que él no quiere que yo experimente el dolor de perder... te —Stiles se aclaró un poco la garganta al notar el fallo en su voz—. ¡En fin, Sourwolf! Hay una habitación arriba para los huéspedes, si necesitas mantas o una almohada dime para pod...

Derek giró a Stiles para encararlo.

Efectivamente el chico estaba ruborizado. Tenía un gesto tímido enmarcado en sus suaves facciones, pero su mirada era determinada. Derek podía apreciar fácilmente las intenciones de su beta; y todas ellas gritaban por él. Stiles quería claramente estar ahí para Derek en todo momento y acompañarlo a través de los caminos que él tendría que recorrer.

Puede que dieciséis años no fuera una edad suficiente para saber que era lo que realmente uno aspiraba del futuro, pero el chico tenía la plena capacidad y certeza de saber que sus decisiones eran sólidas. Él quería estar con Derek, ser su compañero, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría persuadirlo.

Derek se acercó bastante a Stiles. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas comenzaban a colorearse también.

—No me digas así —murmuró sobre los labios sonrosados del chico—. Debes respetar a tu alfa.

Y tras aquellas palabras, soltó los hombros del chico para luego girarse y caminar escaleras arriba en busca de la habitación en donde pasaría la noche, dejando atrás a un pobre adolescente que tenía las hormonas descontroladas.

←•→

En medio de la noche, Derek escuchó algo muy extraño.

Cuando se separó de Stiles en la cocina, subió automáticamente hacia el primer piso en busca de la habitación de huéspedes que le había dicho Stiles que estaba disponible para él. Caminó por el pasillo mientras escuchaba la respiración tranquila del sheriff; al parecer ya se había dormido. Habían muchos sentimientos atrapados entre esas paredes, comenzando con el dolor de la pérdida y la melancolía.

Derek sabía que si entraba a la mansión de su familia, podría oler debajo de los escombros los momentos felices que habían tenido lugar en aquellas habitaciones; pero también sabía que en vez de traerle paz, solo obtendría a cambio mucho sufrimiento lleno de añoranza; por lo que se mantenía lo más lejos posible de sus antiguos terrenos hasta que supiera que al fin era momento de reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho.

También olfateó otros sentimientos que lo dejaban un poco mareado, como la euforia y la adrenalina. Hasta podía oler un poco de sangre vieja, que probablemente tenía unos pocos días de antigüedad. Eso lo inquietó mucho, puesto que no era un buen indicio encontrar astibos de sangre en cualquier lugar, aunque en pequeñas cantidades, ya que como pudo ver en la cena, los integrantes de la familia Stilinski estaban bien.

Derek entró al baño finalmente después de escanear el pasillo. Ahí estaba el bolso con ropa que había traído a casa de Stiles, el cual tenía lo necesario para dos días. Antes de dormir acostumbraba a tomar una ducha tibia que pudiera relajar los músculos después de un largo día, por lo que procedió a desvestirse con calma mientras trataba de obviar el hecho de que estaría desnudo dentro de la casa de Stiles.

Durante el baño que Derek se dio, muchos pensamientos lo abordaron. Al tener por fin un momento de privacidad podía pensar con calma en todos los eventos ocurridos en las pasadas setenta y dos horas; asimilar la muerte de su hermana fue por mucho uno de los trabajos que más le estaba costando: Laura fue la única en quedarse con él antes y después de la tragedia, por lo que era la persona a la que más quería y que de igual forma tenía mucho miedo de perder; así que fue un golpe sordo e inesperado su muerte. Estaba tambien el hecho de que Peter los había traicionado, aliándose con la manada alfa en su ausencia.

Eso último él podía entenderlo después de recordar una conversación con Laura, la cual tuvo lugar en la cocina de su loft. Ella le decía que Peter cayó en coma por las quemaduras el incendio, y que en medio de su debilidad e inesperado vulnerabilidad, se apareció el alfa de una manada de otro condado a ayudarlo; aunque lógicamente no se esperaron que esa ayuda fuera un plan obscuro que derivaría en más caos. Tal vez esa decisión que Peter había tomado no la había hecho por placer, sino más bien como un método salvavidas para mantenerse a flote sobre el mar de la tragedia.

Como también podría ser que no.

Era un tema complejo al cual no quería darle muchas vueltas en ese momento, por lo menos no cuando tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Cosas como el reclutamiento de nuevos betas a la manada, y la herencia de los negocios familiares, a los cuales ahora él tenía que dirigir.

Derek pegó la frente a la baldosa mientras pensaba en los negocios familiares. Era un nuevo dolor de cabeza que no necesitaba en esos momentos. Ahora tenía que ponerse al día con las inversiones para no quedarse en la calle.

Aunque, podría pedir orientación de algunos comerciantes de confianza que su mamá frecuentaba. O también podría buscar a Deaton...

Sea como fuere, ese era otro tema del cual no quería pesar mucho.

Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, pasaba por los siguientes puntos de su reunión imaginaria de él mismo con él mismo. El siguiente tema a tratar fue la “alianza” con los cazadores.

Ahora que Chris Argent tenía a una hija en el bando sobrenatural, tenía que actuar rápidamente antes de que ejecutaran el código y terminaran asesinando a la pobre muchacha. Además de que podía usarla como ventaja para futuras negociaciones, y como un miembro útil del equipo, la cual podría defenderse y atacar tanto como cazadora como lobo.

Derek hablaría con Scott más tarde sobre ese punto, ya que él de seguro tendría más información que ofrecer... o en su defecto, tendría muchas opiniones que dar.

Cuando ya estaba casi finalizando la ducha, Derek sacó el jabón de su antebrazo y rozó el nombre con la yema de sus dedos.

Aún se sentía extraño saber quién era esa persona. Por fin después de tanto tiempo buscándola sin parar la tenía junto a él; por fin, después de tanto tiempo esperando un final feliz, podía verle la luz a ese inmenso túnel que parecía nunca acabar.

Pero de la misma forma como vino ese pensamiento, trató de mantenerlo a raya. Estaba en casa de su alma predestinada, junto al padre de éste, y Derek entendía que debía comportarse; así que tomó una toalla que estaba colgada en la puerta de la ducha y comenzó a secarse para ponerse la ropa con la que dormiría.

La tela olía a Stiles. Y fue casi imposible no sonrosarse con ello.

—Derek, dejé en la habitación un juego de sábanas y almohadas para que duermas bien —escuchó decir a Stiles, quien probablemente ya estaba en su propia habitación a punto de dormir. Mañana tenía que ir a clases de todos modos—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —le respondió de vuelta mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa.

Derek salió del baño y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación para huéspedes con el bolso en las manos. Sus pasos eran inaudibles, pero Stiles, que tenía un afinado oído, podía escucharlo caminar sin problemas.

Entró a la habitación y se dispuso a arreglar todo para dormir. Ya mañana tendría que volver al mundo real y planear muchas cosas.

Y así fue hasta que en medio de la noche, cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, un sonido extraño le llamó le despertó.

Sonaba como un quejido que trataba de ser suprimido. Un quejido salvaje que podía transformarse en gruñido también. Era como un animal salvaje que acechaba adjunto víctima desde lo lejos.

Derek se puso alerta, observando la habitación con ayuda de su visión alfa. El rojo escarlata actuó de filtro sobrenatural para ayudarlo a detectar cualquier amenaza dentro de a habitación; sólo entonces, cuando comprendió que el sonido venía de otra parte, se levantó con cautela y caminó fuera de la habitación.

El ruido provenía de la habitación de Stiles.

Derek no quería entrar. Pero tampoco quería dejar que a un miembro de su manada le pasara algo, en especial cuando estaba tan cerca y tenía la oportunidad de intervenir.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrió tratando de no hacer ruido, lográndolo en el proceso con cierta dificultad. Todo estaba oscuro, aunque con ayuda de la visión alfa, Derek examinó los alrededores sin ningún inconveniente; encontrando solamente un bulto inquieto en medio de la cama del cual provenían los ruidos extraños.

Stiles estaba dormido según intuía Derek; pero su pulso estaba disparado, tanto que podría decirse que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla. El chico tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se agarraba de las sábanas de su cama, las cuales cedían poco a poco bajo sus garras; Stiles lanzaba gruñidos comprimidos, y casi parecía que estaba huyendo de algo.

—Stiles —susurró Derek, tratando de llamar al chico entre sus sueños. Sabía que podía escucharlo perfectamente aunque susurrara su nombre—. Stiles, despierta.

El chico se sacudió con fuerza.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Derek entró a regañadientes a la habitación completamente. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta donde estaba Stiles y agarró por los hombros. Stiles estaba rígido, como un pedazo de madera.

Derek lo inmovilizó contra las sábanas esperando a que despertara. Esperaba que la presión pudiera calmarlo y hacer retroceder la inminente transformación.

A veces, cuando la transformación es muy joven, los lobos tienden a cambiar cuando experimentan sensaciones muy fuertes. Incluso, cuando están sumergidos en el mundo de los sueños, podían hacerlo sin poder evitarlo. Sucedía con mayor frecuencia cuando los sueños se convertían en pesadillas.

Stiles estaba pasando justamente por ese proceso involuntario gracias a una pesadilla, según podía indagar Derek; una muy fuerte se podría decir. Derek percibía todos esos sentimientos inquietantes y dolorosos que Stiles desarrollaba en su lapso de sueño; aunque todavía no podía descifrar cual era la fuente de perturbación del lobo.

Por otro lado, con cada momento que pasaba inmovilizado, Stiles aumentaba sus gruñidos.

Aunque esa no era finalidad del acto. Derek quería que Stiles despertara, no que siguiera gruñendo como animal salvaje y que alertara al sheriff que seguía durmiendo en la habitación que estaba casi al lado.

—Stiles, despierta —susurró otra vez. Su tono cambio, sin embargo. Ya no era cauteloso. Ahora el alfa de la manada estaba ordenando a su beta—. Levántate ya.

Y tal como se lo esperaba, el lado sobrenatural de Stiles acató la orden. Los gruñidos y el movimiento repentinamente desesperado comenzó a menguar. Su pulso comenzó a descender hasta adquirir el ritmo tranquilo que experimentaban las personas conscientes.

Stiles poco a poco comenzó a despertarse.

—Dios —susurró una vez estuvo despierto. Miró fijamente a Derek mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Ahora estaba inquieto, pero al menos no producía movimientos erráticos—. Otra vez...

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó Derek. Frunció el ceño.

—Otra pesadilla —aclaró—. Son frecuentes.

Luego, al calmarse, la habitación adquirió un silencio extraño.

Las respiraciones era lo único que podía escucharse, y pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo por la cercanía intimida que compartían. Derek, al darse cuenta de ello, soltó poco a poco a Stiles cuando ya estaba totalmente relajado. Se levantó con la misma calma de la cama al tiempo que Stiles se sentaba.

—Creo que... —titubeó—... que me voy entonces. Te dejo descansar...

Derek no era de los que titubeaba. Pero al parecer siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Stiles asintió. Se veía retraído.

—Vale —respondió. No había mucho que decir—. Adiós...

Derek dejó la habitación después de aquella pequeña charla. El momento más bizarro que había experimentado por entonces.

Cuando llego a su habitación de huéspedes; Derek aún tenía la sensación fantasma del cuerpo se Stiles entre sus manos.

El sueño lo pudo conciliar un tiempo después.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre de Dios. ¿En serio han pasado cuatro meses desde que me pasé por aquí? En realidad siento que estoy perdiendo el ritmo y en serio me aterra ello. Pero por otro lado, ¡Heyyy! Al fin traje la segunda parte de la historia jaja.


	17. Aquellos Argent

El nuevo día llegó.

Stiles despertó con un sentimiento extraño recorriéndole toda la piel. Parecía como si el recuerdo latente de las manos de Derek sobre él lo hubiera acompañado también por partes de su sueño. El calor repentino que se posó en sus mejillas se debía a la íntima cercanía que había compartido con su compañero.

Era muy interesante como Stiles comenzó a darse cuenta de ciertos detalles una vez estuvo completamente consciente. Al parecer Derek era un poco más abierto con el contacto físico. No sabía a ciencia cierta si se debía gracias a los descubrimientos que giraban alrededor del nombre grabado en su piel, o si se relacionaba más con la pérdida de Laura; aunque, de una u otra forma, comenzaba a acercarse más hacia su manada.

Tal vez le preguntaría más tarde a Scott si dichas observaciones eran ciertas.

No obstante, cuando Stiles comenzó a darse cuenta que ya era hora de irse a clases, se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Su padre ya seguramente se había ido a su turno en la estación, y Derek, como un astuto lobo, se había marchado quién sabe a qué hora. No fue bonito darse cuenta de ello. Esperaba por lo menos poder despedirse de algunos de ellos algún día, o siquiera, poder darles los buenos días.

Con ideas dispersas en su mente, emprendió el camino en el Jeep hacia la preparatoria, dejando atrás su casa.

Ese día tenía cosas que hacer.

←•→

Apenas llegó al estacionamiento del edificio se dio cuenta que ese día no sería totalmente tranquilo.

Scott ya lo estaba esperando. Tenía la mirada centrada en el escaso pasto que se podía ver en el estacionamiento; se notaba distraído —más que de costumbre—, casi ido. Stiles sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago; seguramente fuera un gesto de su preocupación manifestándose pasivamente. Al bajarse del Jeep y acercarse hacía Scott, pudo percibir la bruma de sus emociones con fuerza.

Estaban concentradas todas en un nube densa. La preocupación se mezclaba con la ansiedad y la tristeza en muchos grados alarmantes, dejando un olor picoso en el aire. Stiles podía fácilmente darse cuenta que Scott estaba pensando en Allison. Ella era la única que tenía el poder de alterar a Scott a niveles ridículos.

—Hey —saludó llamando la atención de Scott—. ¿Todo bien?

Scott chocó las manos con Stiles a modo de saludo. Seguía teniendo una expresión de cachorro apaleado: —No realmente... Estoy preocupado por Ally. No vino hoy.

Stiles asintió. No esperaba menos de una pequeña ausencia "justificada" por parte de la chica cazadora... o chica lobo.

Caminaron dentro del edificio mientras hablaban en voz baja; Scott se veía muy dolido con el hecho de que su chica estaba en indudable peligro. Aunque ella fuera una persona autosuficiente, con capacidad de enfrentarse a los problemas y tuviera un coraje sumamente fuerte; lidiar con los lados sobrenaturales desde la perspectiva personal no era fácil, mucho menos cuando te entrenan para acabar con esos problemas.

Scott le estaba comentando a Stiles lo mucho que estuvo pensando desde la muerte de Laura.

No es como si no le interesara la muerte de su alfa; porque de verdad lo hacía, pero esta vez quería expresar sus pensamientos acerca del caso de su novia.

Para Scott no fue sencillo darse cuenta que Allison estaba en el bando contrario. Desde que se conocieron, Scott procuró ser sumamente sincero con ella, dándole a conocer su lado lobuno sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar —lo cual no fue una decisión de lo más inteligente—, porque confiaba absolutamente en que ella sabría cómo ayudarlo; lo cual fue un acierto sorpresivo. Ella entrenaba con su novio, quería ayudarlo a poder controlar esa maraña de poder que fluía descontroladamente por su cuerpo, por lo que poco a poco dichos entrenamientos fueron funcionando; inclusive después de la llegada de Derek y Laura, quienes pudieron moldear adecuadamente al lobo salvaje de Scott.

Pero nunca se esperó que Allison, su linda chica de mejillas rosadas y cabello sedoso fuera una de esas personas que se dedicaban a cazar a los seres sobrenaturales. Era tan irónico.

Sin embargo, más allá de dolerle el hecho de que Allison no fue sincera con él; temía por ella ante la nueva perspectiva que ella estaba experimentando. Quién podría saber lo que Chris le estaría haciendo ahora que ella era un lobo.

—Estuve hablando con Deaton hace mucho tiempo sobre varias cosas —confesó Scott mientras entraban al aula de clases. Esa vez tocaba biología. El profesor, sin embargo, no había llegado aún—. Cuando nos mordieron, él fue uno de los primeros en darse cuenta (después de Peter, claro está); por lo que me estaba instruyendo en ciertas áreas para que tuviera cuidado.

— ¿Te enseñó como quitarte las pulgas? —preguntó no sin una nota de humor. Scott lo golpeó amistosamente.

—Enfócate Stiles —pidió. Stiles asintió—. Deaton me habló de los códigos que seguían algunos cazadores. Él nunca me dijo que los Argent eran parte de ese grupo —murmuró desanimado—; pero a cambio me contó que ellos siguen una especie de código sumamente antiguo. Es como su biblia.

—Vaale —comentó Stiles con un poco de desconfianza. La última vez que un grupo siguió códigos de esa forma se formó algo llamado La Santa Inquisición—. Dices que los cazadores tienen una biblia... Esto cada vez suena peor.

—Lo sé —reconoció Scott. Tenía un pequeño puchero—. Pero el asunto es que ese código es inquebrantable... Ellos se fundamentan principalmente en atacar a las criaturas que solamente hacen daño a las personas; por lo que, mientras nosotros no estemos haciéndole daño a nadie, ellos nos dejarán en paz.

Stiles respiró aliviado.

—Pero recuerda que Ennis mordió a Allison. —Scott escupió con rencor.

—No podré olvidarlo ni aunque quisiera —reconoció Stiles. Esa escena fue tan grotesca que ni un millón de años de terapia podría borrarla de su mente—. Pero eso no importa ya. Ennis está muerto. A estas alturas ya los cazadores deberían saberlo.

Scott hizo una mueca.

—No importa si ellos saben que Ennis está muerto. El punto es que ellos piensan que él es (fue) parte de nuestra manada, por lo que probablemente querrán tomar venganza y justicia en nombre de Allison para diezmar a toda la manada —Stiles boqueó en sorpresa. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante barbaridad—. Pero eso no es todo.

Stiles se palmeó la cara con frustración.

¿Acaso había algo más que otra guerra con los cazadores?

—Ellos pueden matar a Allison cuando muestre indicios de descontrol —el tono doloroso que empleó Scott le envío una corriente de frío absoluto a Stiles por toda la columna vertebral—. Eso es parte del código también. Los cazadores no pueden tener criaturas sobrenaturales entre sus tropas.

¿Chris Argent tendría que matar a su hija para seguir el estúpido código?

—Y desde que la mordieron le he estado dando vueltas al asunto —confesó—. Hermano, no quiero que Allison muera solamente porque la mordieron igual que a nosotros...

El olor pesado de la tristeza se instaló en el aire.

Stiles iba a asegurarle a su hermano del alma que no, que Allison no moriría a manos de cazadores descontrolados; pero entonces llegó el profesor al aula, dándole comienzo a la clase. Todos ocuparon sus asientos correspondientes e hicieron silencio para atender la clase.

Stiles se quedó pensando un momento.

Tenían que hacer algo por Allison.

—Hoy iremos a visitar a tu querida Ally —susurró bajito, lo suficiente como para que solo Scott pudiera escuchar—. Iremos como compañeros de clases; por lo que no pueden rechazarnos la entrada.

Stiles escuchó la risa bajita y animada de Scott. Eso le infundió confianza en su plan suicida e improvisado.

—Ahora quita esa cara larga —murmuró mientras veía las anotaciones del profesor en la pizarra—. Tenemos que aprobar este examen antes de que los profesores nos vayan a destrozar.

Stiles observó una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro de Scott antes de tomar los apuntes del día.

←•→

Derek, por otro lado, estaba atendiendo sus asuntos.

Asuntos que no le concernían a la manada, pero que aún así, era de suma importancia que le prestara la debida atención.

Tras despertarse en la mañana, descubrió que lo hizo con calma. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso como siempre acostumbraba, ni estaba alerta en busca de amenazas; esta vez la serenidad le dio la bienvenida a la conciencia. Parecía ser que el olor y la esencia de Stiles por toda la casa tenía un efecto calmante en la intranquilidad de Derek.

Despertó totalmente descansado —a pesar de que durmió unas pocas horas— y se sorprendió. Sin embargo, al escuchar al sheriff alistarse también, Derek se levantó de la cálida cama y acomodó las sábanas. Buscó en su bolso una muda de ropa y se cambió rápidamente. Reunió sus cosas y las guardó, para luego salir de la habitación y darle los buenos días al sheriff.

Noah lo saludó de vuelta mientras tomaba un café negro.

Derek salió de la casa sin desayunar. De todos modos, a donde iba, seguramente podía comprar algo sin problema alguno.

Pero primero hizo una parada rápida en el loft.

Para Derek era nueva la sensación de conducir el Camaro negro. Podía sentir la velocidad alucinante del vehículo casi como si fuera una extensión mecánica de su cuerpo; el motor retumbaba con potencia y el sonido de las aceleraciones le relajaba. Se sentía pleno al tener el auto.

Cuando llegó al loft, apagó el Camaro y subió. Tenía que buscar entre las cosas de Laura algún indicio de información que pudiera servirle para poder ponerse en contacto con los socios que ayudaban a llevar las riendas de los negocios Hale.

Pero no fue una búsqueda sencilla.

Laura tenía la particularidad de querer esconder todo de todos. Surgió más como un pasatiempo cuando en la enormidad de la mansión Hale no había privacidad en lo absoluto y todos agarraban las pertenencias de los demás sin ningún problema. Eso se aplicaba a las meriendas, las prendas de ropa y los videojuegos que se compraban en ese entonces. Laura al ser la mayor de la nueva generación de lobatos y la futura alfa, tenía la suficiente astucia como para guardar sus tesoros ocultos en lugares inverosímiles. Derek un vez, recuerda él, entró a la habitación de su hermana buscando su suéter del equipo de baloncesto que le gustaba en ese entonces; y terminó registrando el techo de la habitación, en donde encontró todos los dulces que se supone que él se había ganado.

Derek quedó sumamente escandalizado.

Pero nunca se esperó que esa experiencia fuera de provecho en el futuro.

Después de una hora entera buscando hasta en el sitio más recóndito de la habitación de Laura, halló una abertura en el techo.

Ahí estaban todos los papeles importantes de Laura.

Derek suspiró aliviado. Un problema menos.

Al momento de registrar cada uno de los papeles en busca de información importante, unas pequeñas hojas se soltaron. Derek las recogió. Eran pequeñas notas de Laura; junto a unas fotografías que Derek pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

—Joder, Laura. —murmuró entre dientes mientras veía a las tres personas sonrientes que se abrazan en la pequeña fotografía. Eran ellos de pequeños junto a la querida Cora.

Detrás de la fotografía había una pequeña leyenda con la letra que, Derek reconoció impresionado, era de Talía.

«Los tres lobatos. Verano 99'»

Aquella foto realmente era vieja.

Derek apenas tenía diez años en ese entonces; estaba comenzando a experimentar los cambios de los hombres lobos y su madre le llevaba a él junto a su familia al campo abierto para entrenar. Talía lo disfrazaba bajo la excusa de que los sacaba a pasear para que drenaran la energía acumulada; lo cual no era del todo falso. Cora apenas tenía cuatro años, por lo que era una de las más hiperactivas del grupo. Laura, por otro lado, ya estaba en sus quince; a lo que era la más enfocada del grupo.

Derek guardó aquella fotografía en su bolsillo del pantalón para seguir hurgando en los papeles de Laura hasta dar con los negocios.

Entonces, las siguientes horas, Derek las pasó repasando aquellos apuntes que tenían notas importantes. Comenzó a hacer llamadas a los socios, transcribió ciertas cosas a un cuaderno grande que Derek no sabía que tenía, y comenzó a hacer tratos desde la distancia.

Llenar los cuadernos de contabilidad sería lo más difícil que haría dentro de poco.

Las horas se fueron pasando con Derek haciendo negocios, poniéndose al día con las inversiones y dándole razones a los demás acerca de la repentina ausencia de Peter y Laura Hale en la empresa familiar. Inclusive, con un poco de amargura, canceló las tarjetas y las cuentas de su tío; trasladando los fondos correspondientes a la enorme cuenta familiar que Talía había creado para sus hijos.

Derek, podría decirse, tenía un patrimonio muy abultado.

No obstante, a eso de las dos de la tarde, cuando ya había terminado de llamar a la última persona que necesitaba estar enterada de las actualizaciones del negocio, Derek recibió otra llamada.

Fue un alivio para él tener un trabajo legal en todo el sentido de la palabra. Él no quería ni imaginarse el enorme dolor de cabeza que tendría si se sumaba a su larga lista de preocupaciones enemigos financieros; sería el colmo. Pelear por su vida contra entidades sobrenaturales, la manada alfa, y encima, pelear contra una mafia adversaria a su familia.

No, no, no.

—Más vale que sea de mucha importancia. —gruñó Derek al responderle a Scott. Tenía un dolor punzante comenzando en el espacio que había entre sus omóplatos, y buen Dios, no quería resolver más conflictos en los siguiente treinta minutos.

—No te enojes —comenzó Scott con su tono mediador. Derek estaba comenzando a enojarse—. ¿Recuerdas el asunto de los cazadores? Espero que sí, porque te necesitamos como alfa de la manada. Hoy vamos a ir a casa de Allison a hablar con ella y con Chris.

Derek suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos.

¿Cómo Laura no cedió fácilmente ante el estrés?

—No hagan nada estúpido. Voy en quince. —Derek no dejó espacio a reproches de Scott cuando colgó la llamada.

Estiró sus entumecidos músculos antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la entrada de la preparatoria de Beacon Hills. 

No fue hasta que pasó frente al restaurante familiar con el que fue con Stiles en sus primeros días de regreso a Beacon Hills, que Derek se dio cuenta que no había tomado bocado en todo lo que iba del día. Su estómago rugió en protesta.

Estaba más que seguro que no tardaría mucho si compraba primero un buen desayuno/almuerzo...

←•→

— ¿Por qué Derek se está tardando tanto? —preguntó Scott por quinta vez en lo que iba de hora. Stiles suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la sombra que producía un árbol que estaba cerca del instituto— ¿Qué tanto tiene que hacer Derek como para no ser puntual?

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

Tampoco es como si Derek tuviera mucho tiempo de demora. Apenas iban treinta minutos desde que lo habían llamado.

Pero Scott estaba con los nervios de punta, pensando seguramente que en cualquier momento Allison sería sacrificada como un perro enfermo.

Stiles no lo culpaba; pero tampoco trataba de decirle mucho. Lo había intentado en los primeros minutos y la ansiedad de Scott casi creció al mismo nivel de la que usualmente Stiles tenía. Al menos Stiles podía combatir un poco esos síntomas con adderal; pero dudaba que Melissa le permitiera tomar medicamentos de ese índole a su asmático hijo.

Scott seguía mirando el teléfono con ansias mientras Stiles observaba a la población estudiantil que aún seguía alrededor. La hora de la salida se había cumplido hacía unos cuantos minutos, por lo que muchos de los adolescentes estaban yéndose en sus automóviles; Lydia Martin fue una de esas, acompañada por el odioso de Jackson Whittemore. Era curioso la relación que tenían ellos dos; desde toda la vida, que Stiles recuerde, ellos habían sido el uno para el otro, estando juntos y siendo la pareja perfecta de prácticamente todo Beacon Hills; él con las influencias de su familia pudiente y ella con su talento y belleza, pero de un momento a otro las cosas entre ellos se volvieron incómodas.

Aún seguían juntos, claro está, pero muy pocos sabían que ya no eran en ese plan meloso y acaramelado de parejas. Al parecer, Lydia tenía en su cuerpo el nombre de su pareja predestinada; y por como había reaccionado Jackson —según escuchó Stiles—, estaba seguro que no era el de él. Aparte de que Jackson no tenía ningún nombre grabado en su piel, y pues...

Eso ya decía mucho.

Lo único que Stiles llegó a saber fue que el nombre de la pareja predestinada de Lydia empezaba por J.

—Pero mira quién apareció —murmuró Scott por fin cuando escuchó las llantas del Camaro resonar sobre el asfalto. Stiles espabiló y observó en dirección a dónde se originaba el ruido—. Cuarenta minutos tardes...

Stiles reunió sus cosas y caminó junto a Scott. Derek se había estacionado al frente del instituto.

—Menuda máquina —escuchó Stiles a lo lejos. No reconoció al dueño de la voz—. Es mucho mejor que el porshe de Whittemore...

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que sea que tenga ese idiota —añadió otra voz. Esta era femenina. Stiles volteó la cabeza antes de entrar al auto—. Y mira, McCall y Stilinski están entrando. Qué extraño.

Stiles asintió. Todo el mundo sabía que Stiles tenía un Jeep azul destartalado bajo su ala —al cual amaba con todo su corazón, muchas gracias—; por lo que si era sumamente curioso el hecho de que de repente se estuviera subiendo al auto sumamente lujoso de un desconocido.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar las puertas del Camaro fue a una chica rubia con apariencia descuidada y a un chico castaño retraído. Se les hacía conocidos de algún lugar.

—Vamos a casa de Allison —pidió Scott con la poca paciencia que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Stiles regresó la vista al frente y vio a Derek mirando fijamente el camino. El ambiente olía a comida—... ¿Estuviste comiendo?

— ¿Te sorprende que me alimente? —preguntó Derek mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella de agua que estaba en portavasos del auto—. La última vez que vi, también era una persona con necesidades biológicas.

—Vale, vale —concedió Scott a regañadientes—. ¿Pero si vamos a ir?

Derek colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Scott. Sí vamos a ir.

El chico se relajó notablemente en su asiento al tiempo que Derek aceleraba a fondo.

La siguiente parada sería la casa de los cazadores.

←•→

No había que ser un genio para entender que la manada no era bienvenida en el hogar de los cazadores.

Apenas ellos colocaron un pie en la propiedad Argent, el sonido de alguien quitándole el seguro a una pistola los recibió. Un escalofrío escaló por la columna de los tres integrantes de la manada de Beacon Hills mientras se preparaban para la reunión más incómoda y tortuosa a la cual se enfrentarían por ahora.

Derek tomó la delantera, tocando la puerta como si estuvieran a punto de pedir dulces para Halloween y no como si en realidad estuvieran buscando una maldita tregua.

La hilaridad no siempre era bienvenida.

—Tienen exactamente tres minutos para dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vinieron antes de los atraviese con balas. —saludó amablemente Chris Argent al abrir la puerta de su humilde hogar.

Derek no se tragó la amenaza con miedo.

Tal vez fuera el gen alfa que corría por sus venas, o el hecho de que podía notar con ahínco lo muy destruido que estaba el hombre; pero Derek sintió un incremento de seguridad al enfrentarse contra él. Tal vez si lo podrían atravesar con una bala, o varias, pero mientras esas no tuvieran acónito ni nada peligroso, Derek podría llevar a cabo aquella improvisada reunión.

—Hola también a ti, Chris —replicó Derek. Scott tembló ante el tono de su alfa—. Venimos a hablar con ustedes.

—No hay nada de que lo que haya que hablar —cortó—. Ahora largo.

Chris cerró la puerta de la casa, siendo detenido en el último momento por la mano titubeante de Scott.

—Señor Argent —balbuceó Scott—... Vinimos a ver a Allison también. Por favor... —Derek gruñó bajo ante la idea de uno de sus betas suplicando a sus contrincantes— Necesitamos saber cómo está ella.

Incluso Stiles y Scott se pudieron dar cuenta de que Chris no estaba del todo bien. Su —normalmente— pulcra apariencia estaba trastocada; la barba tenía días crecida, dándole un aspecto desaliñado al hombre mientras que las ojeras violáceas comenzaban a hacerse notar en su rostro; su pulso temblaba, amenazando con ceder ante las fuerzas del lobo y el ambiente a su alrededor apestaba a dolor sordo. Pero sobretodo, en sus ojos profundos y azules se podía percibir la preocupación y la tristeza de un padre por encima de todo.

Chris no quería asimilar el hecho de que su hija ya no era una persona normal. Mucho menos quería aceptar la idea de que ahora podía pertenecer al bando de las bestias que ellos tenían cazar.

Con la llegada de esos tres indeseables, solamente reafirmó la realidad cruda que estaba viviendo.

—No vamos a herir a nadie ni venimos a causar más dolor —Scott susurró mientras observaba la mirada cristalina de su suegro—. Sólo queremos ayudarla...

Después de lo que parecieron ser unos minutos eternos, el hombre detrás de la puerta retrocedió y dejó pasar a los demás.

Derek comprendió que la responsabilidad de un padre con sus hijos iba mucho más allá de cualquier código arcaico.

—Vale —aceptó de mala gana—. Tienen su minuto de atención. Empiecen a hablar.

Derek, con su amarga experiencia adquirida recientemente, entendió que la siguiente charla sería aún así extensa y engorrosa que la que había entablado con los hombres de negocio.

Si supiera cuan acertado estuvo con ese presentimiento, seguramente se hubiera arrancado la piel a trozos.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz feliz feliz Navidad atrasada a todo aquel que aún lee esta historia xD.  
También un seguro feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que se estén cuidando mucho en esta pandemia; y tambiñen espero que el año que viene la vida pueda ser menos fatal para nosotros.


	18. Virtudes y Desgracias ||Especial||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial de Navidad Sterek. No afecta a la trama principal.
> 
> Disfruten ^^.

La vida era una vorágine de virtudes mezcladas con desgracias de manera homogénea.

No podías saber con certeza si lo que te pasaba era por algo bueno o algo malo; o en el caso más práctico, no sabías que tipo de beneficio te podía otorgar al momento de emplearla.

Sólo tenías una plena certeza. Y es que lo que sucedía, no podías cambiarlo.

Eso lo había aprendido Derek a muy temprana edad. Más cuando terminas dándote cuenta que todos tu familia se vio reducida a cenizas y lamentos desgarradores. Él comprendió que por más que tratara de desear y vengar a su familia, nunca iba a hacer que ellos regresaran a su vida. Tal vez esa era la única vez que pudo diferenciar la virtud de la desgracia con mayor facilidad.

Después de eso, sus días se volvieron vacíos y monótonos en una ciudad que le era totalmente ajena. En donde poco a poco comenzó a encerrar dentro de sí muchas cosas buenas y cosas malas; en donde reprimió parte de su naturaleza, y en donde dejó atrás todo lo que le era importante realmente.

Tal vez eso fue una desgracia; sólo que venía disfrazada de virtud. Porque olvidar nunca es bueno. Porque al final no sabes que estás haciendo, o por qué lo estás haciendo. Olvidar es la verdadera muerte. El olvido es la verdadera forma de borrar la existencia de algo de la faz de la tierra.

Y Derek lo sabía; sólo que, quiso obviarlo y alejar el molesto pensamiento como si no fuera más que una molesta voz que lo atormentaba en sus momentos tensos.

Lo más curioso, es que esa voz se hacía más constante en las fechas navideñas; en donde su familia acostumbraba a unirse y repartir cariño. Lo más seguro, o por lo menos, lo más probable era que eso fuera el motivo por el cual no le gustaba la Navidad.

A sus hermanas les encantaba esa fecha. Era como finalmente el momento más alegre del año; en donde por fin podían ver a sus parientes lejanos y sentir el olor del pavo esparcido por toda la casa; donde sus primos llegaban de todas partes del país le enseñaban nuevos trucos para cuándo llegara la luna llena. Pero lo mejor, era cuando las familias se unían en una sola.

Porque la familia Hale no era la única que entraba en la mansión en las fiestas decembrinas.

Derek se arrepentiría más tarde de olvidar la hermosa sonrisa y la expresión soñadora de Stiles cuando entraba a la mansión Hale y conseguía el árbol de Navidad decorado con todos los adornos que él, Scott y Cora habían hecho en clase de artes plásticas.

Esa fue una virtud de la vida en su momento: la felicidad de su alma gemela. Y lo seguía siendo; sólo que Derek era un poco más terco para admitirlo.

En ese momento, Derek apenas y recordaba que la nieve no caía en Beacon Hills; y que los primeros copos que sintió fue cuando viajó a New York con Laura para escapar de todo. A Derek no le gustó el frío de esa ciudad; aunque seguramente era por la añoranza a la calidez de su hogar en el territorio de su manada.

Pero ahora; que había llegado a Beacon Hills con Laura, y por fin podía recordar unos que otros fragmentos de sus recuerdos, entendió que la desgracia disfrazada se había ido. Mientras estaba rodeado de las risas de su hermana por las anécdotas de Stiles, comprendió que se había perdido de mucho; y que el calor que tanto añoró por tanto tiempo, finalmente había regresado.

—Esta noche estás más melancólico que de costumbre —Peter se apareció de entre las sombras, como siempre, y sorprendió a Derek en su proceso de pensamiento crítico y reflexivo— ¿Estás tratando de hacer algo en concreto? Como... tal vez, llamar la atención de uno de los lobatos...

—Nunca cambias ¿verdad? —el pequeño gruñido de Derek hizo reír un poco a Peter. A veces él era demasiado predecible bajo el ojo demencial de su tío.

—No, lo bueno dura eternamente —Peter sonrió ante el gesto de disgusto de su sobrino— Pero no hablamos de mi, desgraciadamente, sino de ti. Así que considera esto como mi regalo de Navidad.

Derek observó un poco inseguro a su tío. Los regalos del hombre no eran lo que se decía exactamente buenos.

—Ten. —le entregó una pequeña caja forrada con papel de regalo.

El lobo más joven observó al mayor con un gesto confundido.

—Un simple gracias bastaría, ¿sabes, verdad? —Derek no asintió— Asegúrate de usarlo esta noche, antes de que se vayan los chicos. Yo los distraeré.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haré con esto?

—Eres un lobo inteligente, usa esa mente estratega para desentrañar los misterios del regalo del tío divertido de la familia.

Y tener a Peter en la familia era otra virtud disfrazada de desgracia, la cual nunca admitiría Derek ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Sobretodo cuando gracias a él, fue que pudo hallar la seguridad de hablar con Paige; y aún más cuando lo ayudó de encubierto con sus problemas sentimentales hacia Stiles.

Tal vez este regalo sería uno de esos de los cuales se avergonzaría en el principio, pero que al final le dejaría un momento digno de almacenar.

~‘♥’~

Su familia siempre había sido grande, hogareña y ruidosa. Derek se había adecuado al escándalo de sus hermanas y a las risas de Talía; más que todo cuando empezaba a anochecer y todos se juntaban en la sala principal para hablar de su día mientras hacían las rondas de críticas a las chicas que le caían mal a Laura.

Pero ahora era pequeña. Muy pequeña. Y el hueco que dejaron los antiguos integrantes no sería llenado jamás por nada. Tal vez por eso se sentía raro tener la calidez de otros dos lobos en el loft; y sentir las risas tranquilas junto a la paz en el ambiente. Laura entendía eso muy bien; pero ella a diferencia de Derek, no se sentía incómoda; aunque si un poco sorprendida.

Esa Navidad Derek no estuvo presente para ver caer los copos de nieve del cielo como pequeños puntos blancos. Y tampoco los extrañaba. Después de todo; estaba tan cansado del frío, que aprovecharía la calidez todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Y unas de las fuentes de calidez preferida por él y por su lobo —y por no decir del nombre también—, era Stiles.

Stiles era una virtud de la vida que ninguna desgracia podía opacar. No cuando el muchacho sonreía con esa chispa de travesura, esa que elevaba la comisura de sus labios en una señal exquisita de peligro; y mucho menos cuando estaba ahí para ayudarte y ser ese apoyo que necesitabas para no derrumbarte. Stiles era simplemente la pieza que hacía al mundo un lugar más interesante; sobretodo cuando ese mundo era el de Derek.

Una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado a los pocos Hale que quedaban, era la llegada de los nuevos betas a la manada improvisada. Y a pesar de que Scott era lento para algunas cosas, aportaba entusiasmo e iniciativa; a igual que Stiles, que aportaba la energía y el conocimiento para combatir a todas las amenazas.

Si eso no era una virtud; entonces todo estaba jodido.

—Ya es media noche, chicos. Es tiempo de los regalos —Laura comenzó a repetir los obsequios a los demás mientras una sonrisa cargada de orgullo y alegría se dibujaba en su rostro— Primero Peter; porque aunque no lo creas, estoy viendo como te subes por las paredes para saber que es lo que te he regalado.

El lobo mayor no se molestó en negar la acusación de su sobrina; era más que lógico que el hombre ya había espiado la caja de regalos de la manada, pero como ninguno tenía nombres, estaba ansioso por saber cuál era el suyo. Y Laura, sin mucha ceremonia, le entregó una pesada caja rectangular forrada con un bonito papel azul y un lazo verde; los colores preferidos del lobo de Peter —y de la manada en general. Peter no perdió tiempo y agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa sincera en el rostro mientras rompía el papel de regalo.

Era un libro muy pesado. Y Peter se quedó congelado cuando supo que libro era.

—Sé que todos los registros de la familia se perdieron en el incendio; y que solamente el lugar secreto de la familia tiene uno que otros libros —Laura comenzó mientras veía la mirada melancólica de Peter sobre la cubierta gastada de cuero— Pero ese libro lo pude salvar antes de que las llamas llegaran a la biblioteca... y ahora te lo paso a ti.

—Este libro sólo pueden tenerlos los alfa de la familia. —murmuró un poco cohibido. Hasta Stiles se sorprendió de ver a Peter actuar como si por primera vez tuviera algo más que no fuera un montón de ego e ironía.

—Eso es el otro regalo.

Todos enmudecieron de repente.

Para pasar un poder alfa de un lobo a otro se necesitaba un asesinato. Pero en unos pocos casos, cuando un alfa estaba en una situación delicada, tenía la opción de pasar su poder al descendiente más próximo en su parentesco consanguíneo; y a pesar de que Laura tenía a Derek, ella decidió darle la responsabilidad a Peter. Después de todo, él estaba más preparado para llevar las riendas de la manada —y si fallaba, siempre podría Derek bajarle los humos y quitarle el pequeño extra.

Nadie se esperó ver a Peter con un nuevo color; y todos estaban de acuerdo en pensar que el rojo le venía muy aterrador. Sin embargo, era Navidad; por lo que todos aplaudieron y se felicitaron unos a otros.

~‘♥’~

Con el transcurso de la noche, los regalos fueron y vinieron. Los lobatos —como los había apodado el insufrible del tío Peter— estrenaban los nuevos regalos con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Laura se había lucido esta Navidad con los obsequios a cada miembro de la pequeña manada.

Derek tenía en su poder un álbum familiar de fotos, el cual le servía de terapia para acordarse de las cosas que aún se le escapaban —cortesía de Laura, con ayuda de Stiles—, junto a un cupón de cinco lavados gratis para su hermoso Camaro —cortesía de Scott— y las llaves del Camaro —cortesía de Peter—; y eso casi hizo sentir que los obsequios que él había hecho eran insignificantes.

Pero joder, era la maldita Navidad, y todos estaban de acuerdo en ir a ver películas todos estos días del año en el cine sin pagar; en especial Stiles, a quien se le había acabado todo el dinero en los regalos para su familia.

Cuando la noche comenzaba a profundizar, y el reloj marcaba las dos; Peter le hizo una señal a Derek de que era momento de usar lo que había en la caja que le había dado anteriormente. Entonces, el ahora alfa de la manada Hale, se llevó sutilmente a Laura y a Scott fuera del loft para enseñarles algo —sabrá Dios que cosa les había enseñado en realidad—; lo que dejó a Stiles en privado con Derek.

Peter era un equilibrio perfecto entre desgracia y virtud.

—Oh, hombre. Esta Navidad es más interesante que las que he tenido desde que mamá se fue —Stiles se acercó a Derek, que estaba observando la luna por el ventanal— Gracias otra vez por el regalo; créeme que usaré esos cupones para ir a ver todas las películas.

Desde que pasaban más tiempos juntos, Stiles se abría un poco más a Derek con temas delicados como el asunto de la muerte de Claudia. Sus nombres aún estaban conectándose con todo el proceso de la unión que tenían; por lo que no era raro sentir la nostalgia que emitía el chico cuando tocaban hablar de ella. Derek, por otro lado, estaba más que feliz al saber que era alguien de confianza para Stiles; por lo que sus palpitaciones se aceleraban un poco cada vez que veía esa sonrisa tímida dibujada en el pálido rostro.

Esa noche, sus nombres estaban de un lindo color carmesí; y Derek pudo ver como el nombre se iba completando cada vez más rápido en la piel de Stiles.

—Lo que puedo recordar es el exquisito sabor de la comida de Claudia —Derek encaró a Stiles y le regaló una sonrisa pequeña. Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, era mucho más bonito el brillo de los ojos de Stiles— Y el cariño que le tenía a Cora.

—Ella también te quería a ti —Stiles desvío la mirada. El olor salado de las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos— Decía que eras... un buen chico, y que tenías ojos muy bellos.

Derek apreció el cambió de Stiles y supo que no era buena idea continuar con esa charla. Por lo que se concentró en la caja de Peter. Stiles se recuperó, y observó a Derek, que sostenía una caja.

— ¿Esa no es la caja de Peter? —preguntó mientras señalaba el objeto curioso entre las manos grandes de Derek.

—Sí. Es un regalo —Derek abrió la caja con cuidado. Sentía que el contenido del obsequio era una especie de granada soviética— Esto tiene que ser una broma...

El gemido de bochorno de Derek hizo reír a Stiles. La caja tenía dentro una rama de muérdago de plástico.

Jodido Peter.

—Esto es muérdago, ¿verdad? —Stiles sacó la rama de la caja y la observó mientras una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro. Derek se enrojeció poco a poco; desde las mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas— Peter está cada vez más loco.

El gruñido de Derek emana aprobación hacia el anuncio de Stiles.

—Pero es Navidad, y ya sabes lo que dicen de ello...

Entonces Derek observó el brillo travieso de Stiles, y supo inmediatamente que ese era un complot bien armado entre su manipulador tío y el inquieto beta. Stiles tomó por la cintura a Derek con ayuda de su fuerza sobrenatural y lo apretó contra su cuerpo; el empujón casi hizo que los dos cayeran, pero Derek se estremeció notablemente mientras colocaba ambos brazos detrás del cuello de Stiles para mantener el equilibrio. Sus rostros estaban cerca, tanto, que podían respirar el aliento cálido del otro.

Sus nombres palpitaban alocadamente en ambos antebrazos al compás de las propias pulsaciones de sus corazones. Era increíble la proximidad entre ellos y como sus narices se acariciaban en un lindo beso esquimal. Entonces, Stiles levantó la rama de muérdago por encima de sus cabezas y acabó con la escasa distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un beso.

El sabor de los labios de Stiles era una virtud de la vida.

Derek casi pudo escuchar el estallido de los fuegos artificiales cuando Stiles lo besó. Sintió como la mano que sostenía su cintura se apretaba, enviándole corrientes eléctricas placenteras a todo el cuerpo mientras que sus propios brazos se sostenían con fuerza para no perderse en las maravillosas sensaciones.

Stiles besaba realmente bien; tanto así, que fue una caricia lo que ayudó a apretar sus pantalones. El chico lo empujó contra una pared cercana, besándole como si quisiera absorberle la vida en el proceso; y Derek se sentía abochornado con los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios mientras sentía el estimulante roce del cuerpo de Stiles contra el de él.

La espalda de Derek chocó finalmente contra una pared, y Stiles aprovechó de pasar su pierna entre los muslos de Derek y apretarle un poco más. La fricción era abrumadora, y Derek de repente sentía que quería algo más.

En algún momento del beso, Stiles había dejado caer la rama de muérdago en el suelo. Sus manos comenzaron a apretar las caderas de Derek y a bajar por detrás. El chico sabía lo hacía; y Derek sólo tenía la plena certeza de que quería que Stiles lo tocara más y más.

El beso se interrumpió para poder respirar, y mientras Derek tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados; Stiles comenzó a devorar su cuello mientras movía poco a poco la pierna que tenía entre los muslos de Derek. Los jadeos de Derek eran música para los oídos de Stiles.

—Estás tan duro —Stiles jadeó en el oído de Derek antes de dejarle un beso duro en el cuello; el cual se convirtió en una linda marca púrpura antes de curarse. Derek gimió bajito mientras se frotaba contra la pierna de Stiles— ¿Quieres que te toque?

El lobo mayor asintió, incapaz de formar palabras coherentes. Stiles sonrió mientras veía la expresión contraída de placer en Derek; con sus labios hinchados y rojizos por el beso, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se perdía en las sensaciones.

Stiles soltó un pequeño gruñido que encendió más a Derek; y comenzó a bajar sus manos por el cuerpo de él hasta llegar a su endurecida erección. El lobo más joven la apretón antes de acariciarla; escuchando con los jadeos fuertes.

—Stiles... —Derek gimió su nombre, tratando de controlarse.

— ¿Qué deseas, Derek? ¿Aquí? —el joven comenzó meter sus dedos dentro del pantalón del chico mayor. La propia erección de Stiles se frotaba contra el muslo de Derek, causando una fricción estremecedora.

Los chicos estaban tan calientes, concentrados en sus sensaciones, que no escucharon cuando los demás lobos entraron al loft.

Stiles besaba a Derek una vez más mientras tenía una mano metida dentro del pantalón de él. 

Probablemente eso sería un desgracia disfrazada de virtud. Sin embargo; ellos seguían en su elemento, llenos de gemidos, calor estremecedor y besos los transportaban a otro mundo.

—Ustedes dos me deben veinte dólares cada uno —Peter comenzó a reír mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo que había llevado para ocasión— Les dije que funcionaría.

Laura y Scott se sacarán veinte dólares del bolsillo a ciegas, mientras que Peter les pasaba un pañuelo a cada uno. Probablemente todos en la habitación estuvieran ruborizados, por culpa de los sonidos, los olores y la vista.

— ¡Bueno pues, los cuartos están allá arriba! —Peter gritó mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención de los tortolitos que seguían frotándose en la pared del loft.

Pero eso fue suficiente para que se separaran avergonzados. Derek era un lindo desastre jadeante, con la ropa desordenada, la cara enrojecida y falto de aliento; sus labios seguían hinchados y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, repletos de lágrimas que no se habían derramado. Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, frunció el ceño molesto por la interrupción —y avergonzado por haber sido visto—, pero ignoró las preguntas de todos; como casi siempre hacía.

Y Stiles no estaba muy lejos de igualar a Derek; sólo que él sonrió un poco avergonzado y se acomodó la ropa. Los dos eran tan lindos e hilarantes, que ninguno de los tres podía dejar pasar ese momento.

—La magia del muérdago. —Peter se burló mientras guardaba los cuarenta dólares en su bolsillo.

Después de ahi, la noche se hizo más relajada, con los chistes a base de Stiles y Derek, y el trauma de Scott.

~‘♥’~

Esa noche de Navidad fue diferente para todos.

Laura ya no sentía esa añoranza que le desgarraba el alma junto a su lobo interior. Su espíritu estaba equilibrado y la tristeza melancólica que la perseguía fue menguando hasta que las risas y la felicidad de estar con su familia la reemplazó.

Peter se despidió oficialmente de su soledad tóxica. Cada noche que pasó en el hospital se sentía solo; con miles de pensamientos letales dentro de su cabeza tratando de corromper su espíritu y destruir desde sus cimientos las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de salir adelante. El frío fue lo que más odió; sintiendo el vacío de la calidez de su familia luego haberla perdido en las llamas del incendio. Y ahora, que tenía a una manada totalmente dispareja, sabría que jamás volvería a estar solo; aunque eso significaba la extinción de su privacidad. Pero eso le dibujaba una sonrisa interna debajo de su capa irónica y detestable.

Scott por fin pertenecía a un lugar. Para él, ser marginado junto a su mejor amigo era algo que le quemaba por dentro. Siempre estuvo ahí con su hermano del alma para pasar por las adversidades; y aunque supo que ellos se tenían el uno al otro, no quería pensar en que estaban solos. Cuando la familia Hale les abrió sus puertas a ellos, se sintió como si su vida brillara en felicidad; porque por fin había encontrado un lugar en donde no era solamente el chico asmático que no podía hacer gran cosa. Y cuando el incendio arrasó con todo; Scott también perdió algo esa noche. Pero ahora, que finalmente tenía una manada que lo quería y en donde se apoyaban mutuamente, sentía que al fin había salido de un hueco oscuro; y ahora la luz brillaba para él.

Stiles finalmente dejó de sentir un vacío importante en su vida. Cuando era pequeño, tenía el consuelo de tener a su familia junto a él; y sin darse cuenta, su madre le fue arrebatada por la muerte y su padre se alejó de él. La familia Hale había sido un sitio hermoso en dónde acudir cada vez que podía; en donde sentía tranquilidad y dejaba salir complemente su yo sin sentir miedo a ser juzgado; era el lugar en donde no dependía de Scott para tener compañía y ser feliz. Y sobretodo, era el lugar en donde estaba Derek. Por lo que, cuando todos perecieron en las llamas; el miedo regresó aún más fuerte junto a su vida. Y aunque el tiempo pasaba, y ahora era un jodido hombre lobo; todavía tenía miedo. Pero la manada, su manada; se encargaba de ayudarle aunque no se dieran cuenta; y el vacío poco a poco se llenaba.

Y Derek. Derek Hale, quien sentía todo el peso del mundo sobre su cuerpo; finalmente fue soltando las cadenas de su culpabilidad para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que nadie lo juzgaba ni lo culpaba por lo que pasó. Laura nunca se había quejado cuando estuvo a su cargo; y aunque era un poco complejo ser obediente en todo, lo logró con su ayuda. Ahora bien, que Beacon Hills era el epicentro todos los males, poco a poco comprendió que las cosas no podían cambiarse. Y esa Navidad, concilió su culpa con su perdón; y entendió que él no era causante de las desgracias mundiales. Que todos podían equivocarse; y que el perdón siempre podía ser dado.

Esa Navidad; todos comprendieron que la vida era una vorágine de virtudes mezcladas con desgracias de manera homogénea. Y que no era fácil saber cuál era cual.

Esa Navidad fue conmemorativa con los que no estaban, con los que sí estaban, y con los que algún día estarían; en una muda promesa de mantenerse todos juntos como familia, y salir adelante.

—Así que al fin ustedes dos están saliendo —anunció Scott mientras miraba a Derek y a Stiles, quieres discutían sobre que película deberían ver primero— ¿Eso quiere decir que te debo diez dólares?

Laura asintió mientras reía al ver el profundo color rojo de sus dos antiguos betas. Scott sacó diez dólares mientras se los daba a Laura con aire decaído.

— ¿Estaban apostando a base de nosotros? ¡Que insolencia! —Stiles ladró en su defensa mientras veía como los otros tres sinvergüenzas reían— ¡¿Qué otra cosa estúpida apostaron?!

—A que Derek te daría el primer beso —respondió Peter mientras reía— Ahora pagame otra vez Scott; volviste a perder.

Scott volvió a sacar su billetera mientras gimoteba con dolor. Apostar a favor Stiles era una mala inversión.

— ¿Cuánto apostaste? —preguntó Stiles, quien ya tenía una carta bajo la manga.

—Veinte dólares. —sinceró mientras estaba a punto de entregarle el billete a Peter.

—Pues, déjame decirte, que ganaste la apuesta, Scotty. Págale, Peter.

Y de repente todos enmudecieron ante la declaración valiente del muchacho, hasta Derek.

— ¿No creen que yo fue el primero en dar el paso? Me ofenden bola de chuchos pulgosos —entonces Stiles, para reclamar su dignidad, agarró el fuerte mentón de Derek y le besó lo suficiente como para hacer temblar sus rodillas. Derek se quedó congelado mientras enrojecía aún más y Stiles incitó a Peter a que le pagara a él también unos veinte dólares— Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

Y así paso la Navidad la manada de Beacon Hills, entre besos, sonrojos y apuestas.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo tengo desde hace unos dos años más o menos, quien sabe si más. En un principio se supone que iba a estar situado en algún momento de la historia; pero después de los eventos finales de la primera parte, me di cuenta que eso no era posible. Así que en realidad es solamente un especial de navidad de algo que podría suceder en un momento donde Peter no haya hecho eso que estaba mal.
> 
> Además, se supone que debí haber publicado esto en diciembre del año pasado xd. Pero bueno, la vida no es como un desea.
> 
> Feliz año nuevo 2021 a todos ^^.


	19. Candidatos

El olor de los integrantes en la casa Argent le puso los vellos de punta a Derek.

Una de las cosas que podía recordar inconscientemente era la terrible sensación de culpa y dolor que le acompañaba desde adolescente cada vez que se encontraba con el olor de Kate. Ella apareció repentinamente en su vida, como si fuera un molesto anuncio publicitario del cual no se pudo deshacer y que, dicho sea de paso, terminó por destruir todo lo que se encontró a su paso.

Esos días fueron muy obscuros y silenciosos para él. La muerte de Paige fue un enorme detonante para el mutismo y el aislamiento del joven Derek; por lo que muy pocas personas fueron capaces de llegar a hablar con él sin que éste le espantara con su hostilidad. Tan sólo Talía tenía el poder de hablar con Derek; y luego, como ave de mal agüero, llegó la rubia explosiva. Ese fue el momento en donde la chispa se fue preparando para encender la peor de las desgracias.

— ¿Derek? —Stiles apareció detrás de Derek cuando su puño comenzaba a perder color. El alfa espabiló sus pensamientos retrospectivos y enfocó su vista. Estaba entrando en el comedor de la casa, el cual estaba limpiamente prolijo y acomodado, salido de una revista—... Vale, ya regresaste.

El hombre asintió. No tenía ni la menor idea de cual habría sido el momento exacto donde se había perdido e sus pensamientos; pero con la situación que tenía entre sus manos, sabía que no podía darse el lujo de refugiarse en sus cavilaciones. Por otro lado, Chris Argent seguía manteniendo su postura de hombre tenso y alerta; dejando entrever sin ningún tipo de pudor que no aceptaba a la manada Hale ni por un segundo dentro de sus aposentos.

Incluso en el comedor, el cual estaba en el centro de la gran casa, el olor de calma y sociedad unificada se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco. La esencia sobrenatural de Allison comenzaba a hacerse espacio entre la cantidad equitativa de olores humanos; lo que dejaba un enorme margen de incertidumbre en la familia, porque entendían que ya su hija, la heredera del imperio Argent, no era humana.

—Allison en estos momentos no está... muy dispuesta a las visitas —comentó el patriarca Argent cuando todos tomaron asiento en la mesa. Como siempre, Chris en la cabecera, demostrando su autoridad sobre los demás; mientras que los lobos se sentaron a su alrededor a regañadientes, con Derek a la izquierda de Chris, Scott a su derecha, y Stiles a la izquierda de Derek—. Así que, lo que sea que tengan que decirle, háganlo aquí. Ella podrá escucharlos.

El dolor con el cual había pronunciado la última oración no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Sin embargo, Scott cerró sus manos en puños, totalmente enojado por la nueva sorpresa que le había dado su querido suegro.

— ¿Allison no bajará? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlar su furia. Derek lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, alertándolo. Scott no debía ponerse ridículo en estos momentos— Usted dijo...

—Dije que tenían su minuto de atención —Chris recalcó—. Mas no dije que ella participaría en la conversación.

"Él tiene un punto a su favor" pensó Stiles, no sin cierto atisbo de resentimiento.

Era cierto, pues, Chris nunca había dicho en ningún momento que Allison iba a bajar a unirse a la conversación; pero era más que obvio el hecho de que ella debía estar presente en la conversación. Primeramente porque era un miembro de la manada —o por lo menos eso es lo que Scott y los demás pensaban—, y también porque era de mucha importancia que la mayor cantidad de cazadores estuviera presente para la conversación que iban a tener.

Allison valía por dos en ese entonces.

—Estamos preocupado por ella —argumentó Derek antes de que Scott comenzara a decir disparates—. La batalla que hubo en el bosque dejó varios heridos —comentó con dificultad—, y sabemos que Allison salió afectada... más que un deber de manada, es una preocupación genuina por una amiga... o compañera. —Derek hizo un auge en lo último con la intención pura de referirse a la relación de Scott y Allison de manera formal. Aunque, por los rostros ruborizados de sus betas, supo que esa elección de palabras tal vez fue muy íntima.

Sin embargo, Chris no quedó convencido.

—Nosotros somos más que capaces de cuidar a un miembro de nuestra sociedad —cortó totalmente tajante—. Más cuando es mi hija de quien hablamos; así que no necesitamos la lástima de seres tan asquerosos como ustedes, que en un principio fueron los causantes de su desgracia.

Eso fue un golpe sumamente duro directo al estómago de los tres lobos. Más para Scott, quien estaba altamente preocupado por su novia.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme, entonces pueden irse...

—Habrán más ataques —interrumpió Stiles antes de que Chris siguiera su discurso de odio entre especies—. El alfa que vino no es el único involucrado en esto... y estoy seguro de que usted lo sabe. 

—Cuando vengan los asesinaré, al igual que ustedes si siguen aquí en los próximos cinco segundos —la mirada venenosa de Chris causó un indudable escalofríos en cada uno de los lobos—. Largo.

— ¿Incluso a Peter? —preguntó como último recurso Derek, tratando de buscar algo sin saber si realmente podría encontrarlo.

Pero, sorpresivamente, si pudo encontrarlo.

La expresión de Chris se trastocó por unos valiosos segundos que Derek usó a su favor. 

Él casi no lo recordaba —aunque siendo sinceros, pocas cosas eran las que Derek podría recordar en esos momentos—, pero sabía que el tema del alma gemela de Peter fue un tema que en su infancia tomó mucho revuelo por haber sido un tema casi tabú. Derek asumió en ese entonces que todo eso se debía a que Peter se había enamorado de una criatura de otra especie, como un coyote o algo parecido, y que por ser ellos uno de los miembros rivales por excelencia de los lobos, Talía le había convencido de llevar esa relación con calma. Pero actualmente, comprendió que nunca había dicho quien era su alma gemela. 

Entonces, como si su mente quisiera ser útil en ese momento, evocó el recuerdo fugaz de la marca desdibujada que Peter tenía en su cuello, justo donde la vena yugular pasaba. 

Derek observó disimuladamente el cuello de Chris en el mismo sitio.

Ahí estaba también una mancha ilegible. Una que, por si fuera poco, tenía la misma forma y contextura que la que tenía Peter en su cuello aquella vez que lo fue a buscar al aeropuerto a él y a Laura.

—Peter fue quien trajo a Ennis a Beacon Hills —Derek siguió relatando, esta vez con más confianza en sus palabras. El cambio que ocurrió en Chris Argent era notable. Scott y Stiles también lo apreciaron, pero estaban un poco confundidos al no pode entender que era lo que estaba pasando—. Él fue quien asesinó a Laura para arrebatarle el poder alfa. Peter es el culpable de todo. ¿Vas a permitirle que siga haciendo daño a las personas que más amas; aún si eso lo incluye a él?

Scott y Stiles entendieron inmediatamente lo que estaba insinuando Derek al escuchar la última oración. Y por Dios, sus expresiones merecían una buena foto.

— ¿Eso es cierto, papá? —de repente, la voz temblorosa de Allison se escuchó en la habitación. Scott fue el primero en voltear hacia donde estaba ella— Papá, dime que eso que dice Derek no es cierto.

La chica caminó hacia el comedor sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Scott mentiría si dijera que no esperaba ver a su chica pálida y con un enorme dolor en sus ojos; por lo que, encontrarla totalmente sana, repuesta y hasta furiosa fue una total sorpresa para él. Aún así, se veía tan hermosa, que Scott enrojeció inmediatamente al verla.

Chris se sentía altamente acorralado por todos. En especial por el imbécil de Derek Hale al haber descubierto ese secreto tortuoso que con tanto esmero que había dedicado a guardar.

—No deberías estar aquí —regañó Chris a su hija con una notable irritación en su tono. Allison, sin embargo, no se doblegó ante su tono. La furia en sus ojos era indudablemente lobuna—. ¡Te dije que no bajaras a menos sea importante!

— ¡Responde! —el rugido sobrenatural de Allison dejó atónito a todos en la sala. Sus hermosos ojos castaños cambiaron bajo el tono amarillento que caracterizaba a los beta, dejando ver claramente que sí era esa gran criatura que todos temían que fuera. Todos se levantaron automáticamente de sus sillas, y Scott saltó a agarrar a Allison antes de que se le lanzara encima a su papá.

Chris Argent estaba sudando gracias a los nervios, pero un cazador seguía siendo un cazador a pesar de todo. 

Sacó de su bolsillo trasero el arma que siempre cargaba encima para defensa personal y apuntó con ella a su hija. Y al resto de la habitación.

Eso puso en guardia a Derek. Su lado alfa, ese que estaba tratando de controlar desde el inicio de la desastrosa reunión, salió a flote para proteger a sus betas; por lo que, con las garras extendidas y sus ojos relampagueando en un fuerte tono bermellón, se colocó frente a sus betas rápidamente en busca de protegerlos.

— ¡Retrocedan! —exigió muy molesto Chris mientras quitaba el seguro del arma. Stiles quería con tan ahínco que todos recordaran que antes de ser lobos y cazadores, eran personas racionales; pero hasta él, que era fan de las batallas pacíficas, se puso alerta y extendió sus garras en pro de defensa propia— ¡No lo repetiré dos veces! ¡Retrocedan o les disparo en medio de las cejas!

Allison comenzó a gruñir totalmente descontrolada. 

Era como Scott al inicio de todo.

Un lobo inestable.

— ¡¿Eres capaz de matar a tu propia hija también?! —preguntó entre gruñidos. La presión que Scott ejercía en ella parecía ser la necesaria para que Allison no se echara encima del cuello de su papá.

— ¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer! —se escudó— ¡Aún si eso significa sacrificarte por tu propio bien!

Esa fue la señal que necesitaba Allison para ejercer más fuerza que el abrazo de Scott para liberarse. Pasando incluso por encima de Derek, la loba feroz se echó encima de Chris en pro de atacarlo. Sin embargo, el disparo que se escapó fue suficiente para detenerla.

Todos quedaron congelados automáticamente.

Allison se derrumbó en el suelo con dolor sordo subiendo por su cuerpo desde su estómago.

No era una bala con acónito capaz de matarla; pero aún así dolía como el infierno. Scott fue rápidamente a sostener a su novia que había tocado el suelo con su cuerpo que poco a poco se desangraba. La preocupación que lo recorría bajó los humos de la histeria que el ambiente le había contagiado.

Derek estaba atónito ante lo que había visto. Nunca esperó realmente que Chris tuviera la sangre tan fría como para dispararle a su propia hija, aún si lo había hecho accidentalmente o en defensa personal. Stiles por el contrario, actuó rápidamente hacia la chica para evitar que la herida siguiera abierta. 

— ¡¿Pero que hiciste?! —preguntó un Derek totalmente escandalizado observando como sus betas atendían a la chica que rugía y lloraba en el suelo.

—Lo... necesario. —susurró Chris sin poder darse crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que en un principio había sido una forma de crear consciencia en uno de los líderes del clan de los cazadores, se había convertido en una pesadilla que demostraba de lo que era capaz de hacer una persona con fuertes raíces ortodoxas.

←•→

Derek no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

De pasar a una charla incómoda y forzosa con el líder de los cazadores, a terminar en la cocina atendiendo la herida de Allison era tal vez una de las experiencias más bizarras por las que había pasado; y eso era mucho decir con la lista de experiencias que tenía Derek en su espalda.

Sus betas auxiliaron a la perfección a la chica. Stiles logró extraer la bala de su estómago, lo que dejó que la herida pudiera sanar por si sola. La sangre que había quedado en el suelo y en las manos pronto fue limpiada, haciendo de cuentas que nada sucedió; y Allison, un poco más estable tras el disparo —lo cual era irónico— logró redirigir su frustración a otro lugar.

—Mira Chris —Stiles logró hablar después de un rato. Ni siquiera todo el agua (o café) podría haberlo calmado—; vinimos realmente a ver a Allison, para asegurarnos de que no la habías matado y... joder... ya vimos que sucedió. Por lo que nos queda muy en claro que Allison ya no es bienvenida en esta casa y que con cualquier mínima excusa vas a terminar matándola. Pero por otro lado, sabemos que la situación con los seres sobrenaturales está muy sensible. Queríamos mencionar una posible alianza temporal para hacer un frente común a la manada alfa que está por venir a masacrarnos a todos.

—Pero ya nos dejaste tu postura muy en claro —completó Derek, quien observaba a Allison y a Scott hablar en privado al otro lado de la sala—. Aunque no te guste, tu hija ahora es uno de los nuestros; y sólo nosotros sabemos como lidiar con un lobo convertido. Así que, aún si no quieres que pisemos tu territorio, tendremos la desgracia de vernos sí o sí.

—No podría establecer una tregua con ninguno de ustedes ni aunque quisiera —Chris observó también a su hija que estaba hablando entre murmullos con el indeseable de McCall. Estaban muy juntos; tanto, que las manos de Chris temblaban por separarlo—. No sé si lo que me están diciendo sobre los nuevo alfa sea cierto; y tampoco quiero que vuelvan a mencionar el nombre de Peter Hale en esta casa... o que siquiera se acerquen a esta casa. Si lo que se avecina es una guerra, entonces los cazadores estaremos de nuestro lado; y si hay que asesinar a todos los lobos para que puedan dejar al pueblo en paz, no duden de que lo haré.

La mirada final que les dio Peter a Derek y a Stiles les hizo comprender que todo había sido en vano.

—No quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a Allison. Ni a ninguno de nosotros. Ahora, váyanse antes de que la próxima bala aterrice en la sien de cada uno de ustedes.

Por el gesto de dolor perpetuo que había hecho la pareja al otro lado de la sala, Derek y Stiles supieron que habían escuchado el ultimátum. Así que, con mucho desconsuelo, se dieron un último beso y se separaron.

Entonces Scott, Stiles y Derek salieron de la mansión Argent totalmente desmoralizados.

←•→

Esa misma tarde, los tres se volvían a encontrar en el loft. El más destrozado por la reunión era —obviamente— Scott, quien no paraba de suspirar y dejar a su paso una larga estela de dolor y tristeza.

Stiles no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía hacer para que su hermano del alma pudiera recomponerse, pero con todo el tiempo que había compartido con él, sabía que era mucho mejor dejarlo pasar su dolor antes de hacerlo reprimir la emoción.

—Así que —Stiles haló después de un rato—... ¿Peter y Chris? Wow... yo ni siquiera puedo decir que no me esperaba eso ni en un millón de años.

Derek levantó la vista de la ventana y observó a su alma predestinada.

Se sentía raro pensar en eso. Pero más raro era sentirse feliz con la calidez en su estómago cuando pensaba en ello.

—No puedo confirmar nada al cien por cien —respondió Derek tras una breve reflexión—. No recuerdo mucho de ese caso... pero sí sé que Peter tenía una mancha desdibujada en el cuello, en la misma parte donde Chris la tiene. 

— ¿Desdibujada? —preguntó Scott. Su voz sonaba un poco rota, pero a pesar de todo, no había llorado— ¿A qué te refieres con desdibujada?

Derek pensó un poco la respuesta.

—Según tengo entendido, cuando rechazas a tu otra mitad —Derek enrojeció al hablar de ese tema. Se sentía muy estúpido—... definitivamente... el nombre en tu piel comienza a borrarse.

A pesar de ser una explicación burda y sin detalles, Derek no evitó repensar en todos los conceptos que Talía le dijo a lo largo del tiempo; en busca de algo que ella le haya dicho que pudiera servir para ese momento.

—Es algo parecido a lo que pasa cuando tu otra mitad muere —comentó. Derek recordó la marca de Laura en su tobillo y como poco a poco comenzó a borrarse con los años—. Sólo que, en vez de borrarse uniformemente, se vuelve borrosa hasta que deja de estar. El proceso toma años.

Scott pareció procesar el concepto.

—Pero ese no es el asunto —intervino Stiles, tratando de encaminar la conversación a otro punto. Derek lo agradeció—. ¿Por qué sacaste eso a colación cuando hablabas con Chris?

— ¿No es obvio? —preguntó sarcásticamente Derek. Stiles lo miró con mala cara— Tenía que buscar una alternativa para manipularlo. Chris es una persona muy rígida. Con el no funcionan los tratos convencionales, y... créeme que yo tampoco quiero una alianza con ningún Argent —Derek miró a Scott tratando de transmitirle que no quería ofender—; pero supongo que ni el hecho de tener que detener a su antigua alma gemela es suficiente como para que...

—Pueda cambiar.

Derek asintió mientras miraba a Stiles.

— ¿Y entonces que nos queda ahora?

—Reclutar lobos. Y entrenar hasta que podamos hacerle frente a las amenazas que vendrán.

Los chicos asintieron ante las palabras del alfa.

Aunque los sucesos estaban muy recientes, no podían olvidarse de que en la vida real, el tiempo no se congelaba.

←•→

Al momento de regresar a sus respectivos hogares, Scott y Stiles se despidieron. Dejaron la idea de que al día siguiente iban a explorar un poco el instituto en busca de personas que pudieran ser candidatos a la recluta de la manada; lo cual, bien sabía, no sería una labor fácil y ni mucho menos deseada. Menos por Scott que estaba teniendo una leve crisis moral sobre meter a la fuerza a inocentes para luchar en contra de lo desconocido. Pero sabía que una guerra no distinguía entre culpables e inocentes.

Por otro lado, Derek siguió a Stiles a la casa Stilinski. Aún seguían con la idea de compartir la casa. Y Derek estaba más que agradecido.

Aunque el recuerdo vívido de la noche anterior seguía plasmado en su memoria, y su cuerpo casi picaba por las ganas de volver a recrear aquello. Lo que le dejaba algo avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo tienen que ser las personas que necesitamos en la manada? —preguntó Stiles después de un rato de silencio. Estaban yendo hacia la casa en el jeep de Stiles, por lo que el chico estaba concentrado conduciendo; y era un poco extraño, porque no mantenía sus ideas desordenadas y activas en voz alta— Le estoy dando vueltas al tema del reclutamiento; y por más que trato de armar una lista de posibles personas, no consigo dar con ninguna. Creo que es porque realmente no tenemos un punto de partida, y no sabemos quien puede calificar para entrar...

—No puede ser cualquiera —murmuró Derek, algo más que obvio—. Después del episodio reciente, no necesitamos a otro traidor entre nosotros... 

—Concuerdo.

—...

La cosa era que Derek realmente no había pensado en ello. Sabía que era de vital importancia conseguir gente con la mayor rapidez posible, pero el detalle era el tipo de persona se le había escapado por completo.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacer una lluvia de ideas para esto —comentó Stiles. Derek asintió. Ya se estaban acercando a la casa Stilinski—. Y así también aprovecho para que me ayudes con algebra lineal, mañana tendré un examen y estoy a dos segundos de estrellarme contra el primer árbol que vea para no tener que presentar.

Derek colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Y otra cosa... tenemos que hacer algo con el tema de Allison —Stiles suspiró muy cansado—. El disparo de hoy pudo ser "inofensivo", pero nada nos asegura que Chris no usará acónito para mantenerla controlada. Y Scott seguramente terminará matándolo y causando una guerrilla entre la guerra que ya estamos a punto de liberar...

Después de esas palabras, Stiles estacionó en la acerca frente a su casa. Ya era de noche, quizás las siete, por lo que su padre probablemente ya había llegado. Ambos chicos bajaron del auto sin muchas ganas de seguir discutiendo el tema —aún si realmente tenían que hacerlo—, por lo que como un consentimiento mutuo, no hablaron en voz alta del tema cuando pasaron a la casa.

Efectivamente; el sheriff Stilinski estaba ya dentro de su hogar comiendo lo que parecía ser una grasosa pizza no vegetariana. Su sonrisa se borró al verse descubierto por su hijo en la pequeña fechoría.

—Papá... —habló en tono ofendido. Ni siquiera saludó— ¿Es en serio? ¿Pizza? Ayer comimos una... ¡Y muy grande! 

Derek estaba algo confundido. No tenía toda la experiencia del mundo en lo que respectaba a comportamiento familiar, pero sí entendía que en vistas generales el padre era quien le reclamaba a su hijo por el exceso de comida chatarra. Aunque tampoco le sorprendía la dinámica familiar que se llevaban, o por lo menos no después de los primeros días de interacción que tuvo con Stiles al llegar a Beacon Hills.

Noah estaba un poco hastiado de los reclamos de su único descendiente, aún si realmente sabía que él tenía toda la razón. Por lo que se encogió de brazos y le cedió los pedazos que quedaban en la caja a la pareja.

— ¡Ya sabes lo que dijeron en el médico, papá! —Stiles comió un trozo de pizza muy ofendido. La salsa de tomate se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios y Derek no podía obviar el hecho de que eso le añadía un poco de hilaridad al asunto— No podemos seguir este comportamiento nocivo para tu salud y lo sabes... no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que vas a hacer cuando yo no esté aquí para cuidarte.

—Por amor a Dios, Stiles —interrumpió Noah con una expresión dolida—; ¿cuando piensas callarte?

Derek disimuló muy bien la risa tras una tos ante el sonido humillado y ofendido que hizo Stiles.

—Como sea, hijo. Está bien que me cuides y todo, pero ya detente un poco —Noah miró a Derek y lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza—; no puedo tomar un buen café en lo que va de día y tampoco puedo comerme un trozo de pizza. ¿Qué es esto, el ejército?

Y con aquella pregunta en el aire, el sheriff se retiró hacia el primer piso.

—Un día de estos va a terminar matándome de un aneurisma —murmuró Stiles con pesar—. ¡¿Y de que te ríes, Derek?! 

—De nada —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca—. Lo juro.

—Eres un idiota. —y con un ceño fruncido, Stiles procedió a servir otro plato con pizza para su querido invitado. 

←•→

Ya cuando todos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones; Derek se detuvo a pensar en algo.

«¿En dónde estaban los demás cazadores del clan Argent cuando fuimos a hacer la visita?»

Esa fue, por lejos, una pregunta sombría que le arruinó un poco el resto de la noche.


End file.
